The Hero Complex
by aeb12484
Summary: Mass chaos and mayhem. Thousands will die a horrible death if FBI agents Bella Swan and Edward Cullen can't stop the threat. AH/AU/OOC M for lemons, violence, and language.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING Twilight. That is all SM's and I am so jealous of her wonderful brain child! I am just playing with her characters like a chess game. I also don't own any of the songs that are in this story either….sadness.

A/N: Please note that this story is AU Human and OOC!! Like I said, I am the puppet master right now ^_~ . And lastly, thank you to those that are taking the time to read this story. I have been playing with this idea for weeks and I decided that I need to just put it in writing before I start hemorrhaging from repressing this idea! This story is NC-17 for future lemons, violence, and language.

**Prologue**

I threw my self against the cold metal door with all of the strength I had left in my mangled body. It swung open and screeched loudly. The cold night air momentarily made my breath catch in my throat. My feet hit the ground hard and fast. No matter how quickly I ran, it seemed like I couldn't go fast enough. I looked back to see the shadowed figure coming after me.

"You are only making this harder on yourself, Bella!"

I could hear the enjoyment in his voice. The chase only made this more enjoyable for him, the sick fuck. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The pain in my side begged me to stop, but my brain forced my body to continue to move, knowing what would happen if I stopped. I could see the street light at the end of the alley.

'_You can make it. You're almost there.' _

And practically on cue, my foot landed in a hole in the pavement. I felt the sickening snap as my ankle gave to the weight of my body and I crumpled to the ground. I tried to get up but only fell to my knees, screaming in pain. The sound of the footsteps got closer.

'_Don't give up!'_

I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl, only making it a few feet before I felt a hand dig into my hair and pull me off of the ground. I whimpered in pain as I was forced to put weight on my ankle. The cloaked figure hovered over me, keeping a firm grip on my hair. With my back to him I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. He started laughing, confirming that smile. Suddenly he stopped laughing and shoved my body into the brick wall of the building. Bright stars burst in front of my eyes and I could feel myself getting dizzy.

'_No! Don't succumb to this!'_

I made myself stay conscious. After all of the torture I had endured in the last few hours, I wasn't going to surrender to the darkness now. I tried to remember my years of training, but everything I had been taught was no longer coming to mind.

"All you have to do is tell us where you hid the file and we'll let you go."

"Bullshit."

I knew that I was only alive because I had information they needed. Once they had it, I would be of no use to them. I was in survival mode now.

"How cute. You're trying to be brave aren't you?"

His voice was patronizing and low. He pulled me away from the wall, only to slam me into it again. The pain was almost unbearable. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"You just have to do this the hard way don't you? Always so stubborn."

'_Always so stubborn.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

I felt my face being pulled away from the brick wall and I braced myself for the impact. To my surprise, he threw me to the ground instead. Though hitting the pavement still hurt, it was a welcome change to being smashed into the wall. I tried to push myself away from him and crawl backwards. This action seemed to only make him angry and he grabbed my injured ankle and pulled me closer to him.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream, knowing that he would only delight in the pain he was inflicting on me. He squatted down over me and grabbed my throat, lowering his head to mine. I wasn't going to go without a fight. I gathered as much strength as I could and I forced my head forward, making contact with his nose. This threw him off and he landed on the ground, grasping his nose.

"You little bitch!"

I took advantage of him being thrown off guard and I kicked him with my good leg. My foot made contact with the side of his head, causing him to fall to his side. He was out. I turned my body to the wall behind me and used it to gain leverage to pick myself up off of the ground. My head was throbbing and my ankle was screaming at me, that wasn't going to stop me.

'_Come on Bella. Just get out of this alley.'_

I coerced my body to move forward. Every move made my body ache more and more. All of the bruises and cuts from the torture I had endured seemed to light my body on fire. I stumbled closer to the street, grasping at the wall for support.

I made myself think of things to distract myself. I immediately thought of Edward. His crooked smile, his soft bronze hair, and those beautiful emerald eyes sparkling as he smiled at me. I could feel the pain starting to seep back into my conscious mind and I forced it out with more thoughts of Edward. How his hands felt on my skin, his lips on mine, the way he drove into my body with such hunger and passion. The pain subsided as I put myself in a happier place where pain didn't exist. A place where I was just normal Bella Swan. No FBI, no bio-terrorism, and I felt like I could be loved.

I cringed when I remembered the last conversation I had with Edward. The words kept echoing in my head.

"_Bella, you can't go. It's suicide!"_

"_Edward, I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Let someone else go, please."_

_The pain and anguish in his voice made my heart ache. But I had a job to do. I couldn't risk putting thousands of people in danger because I was being selfish._

"_Edward, I love you, but I have a job to do and you know that. If I don't go now, people will die. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. Their blood would always be on my hands."_

_His face fell and his usually emerald green eyes had become clouded with gray. I had to look at the floor before I let him change my mind. I stood from the chair next to his hospital bed and I walked towards the door with my head still hanging down. I couldn't bear to look at him. Seeing him in pain and knowing I was the one that was causing it was killing me. _

_His hand darted off of the bed and grabbed my arm, halting me from leaving. I turned to look at him. Tears were now in his eyes._

"_Please don't do this, baby. Someone else can do this. Stay here with me."_

"_I have to go. I'm the only one that knows what's on that file and I'm the only one that can stop them."_

_We both stayed silent for what felt like hours. His hand dropped from my arm._

"_If you leave, you might not come back. And if you don't come back, I won't ever forgive you."_

_My breath caught in my throat. The man I loved just delivered me an ultimatum. It was either stay with him and knowingly let thousands die or walk out the door and away from the only man I ever loved so I could do my job. My heart and brain were battling back and forth. I stepped forward and bent over the railing of the hospital bed and placed a hard passionate kiss on his lips. My hands went into his bronze hair and his hands went to the sides of my face. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his soft bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth, letting my tongue enter his mouth. Reality came back hard and I forced myself to pull away from him. _

"_I love you Edward. Don't ever forget that."_

_With that, I turned and ran out of the hospital room. _

"_Bella! No!"_

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear him get up from the ground. I was suddenly tackled to the pavement, face first.

"Just give up Bella! You aren't strong enough."

He held me down to the ground and I struggled against his hold. He was bigger than I was and he hadn't gone threw hours of pain and suffering. He had the upper hand. I hurled my body backwards to buck against him, I only succeeded in turning myself over onto my back. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't turned myself over. What I saw made my stomach drop. The hood that had once covered his face had fallen back revealing a face I had only known in a loving way until now.

"Like I said, you always were the stubborn one."

'_This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.'_

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear the images in my mind. When I opened my eyes, nothing had changed. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. In the past when I cried, he was there to wipe them away and make me smile again. Now he just looked at them and smirked as the tears broke free from my eyes.

My voice came out in a ragged whisper.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Bella."

My father's fist connected with my face and I let the darkness overtake me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Washington D.C.**_

_**Two months ago**_

_BANG BANG BANG_

The sound of my gun reverberating echoed throughout the small room. I holstered my gun and brought the target towards me. Perfect. Two shots in the head and one to the chest. I had the best shot out of anyone in the task force.

"Nice shot Swan."

I smiled and turned towards the voice and saw Emmett McCarty standing behind me. He had an impressed look on his face.

"Like you would expect anything else?"

"Yeah yeah, we all know that you're a great shot. There's no need to rub it in."

"Sounds like someone is jealous. Don't worry Em, just because you shoot like a girl, it doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Well of course I look like a girl next to you. You're more mannish than most of the guys on the task force! You should really consider wearing a skirt. It might do you some good to remind yourself that you're a girl."

I reached up and slugged him in the shoulder. Emmett may be twice my size but it didn't stop me from trying to inflict pain upon him. He just laughed at my attempt.

"Come on, we have to get to briefing. The place is buzzing about some new bio-terrorism threat. Jasper looked like he was about to shit himself when he told me this morning."

"He's been pretty high strung ever since Alice told him she was pregnant. Sometimes you would swear that he's the one having the kid."

Jasper and Alice have been married for two years and she told him she was pregnant seven months ago. Since then, Alice has been glowing and Jasper has been the one throwing up.

Emmett and I left the shooting range and headed towards the briefing room. The florescent lights were bright and the hallways were buzzing with the news of the new threat.

"Jasper told me that this will be his last assignment before he transfers to the white collar crime department. For some reason Alice doesn't like the idea of Jasper putting his life on the line everyday."

I just smiled at Emmett's comments. I didn't say it out loud, but I knew that he would be next. I know that Rosalie doesn't like the idea of losing him. 'Tis the nature of the beast. Dealing with threats on a daily basis wore agents thin. Most anti-terrorism agents only lasted five years. Emmett has been on the anti-terrorism task force for six. I just celebrated my fourth year. I still find my job exciting and have yet to get tired of it.

Emmett and I made our way through the hallway and came upon the briefing room.

"Hey Em, I'm going to get some coffee. Did you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. You had better make it quick, you know how the chief gets if you're late."

"I'll only be a few minutes."

I continued down the hallway and listened to the hustle and bustle of the office. Paper shredders going, phones ringing, and people talking. I may be crazy, but these were the sounds that soothed me. When there is noise, I know everything is okay, but the silence holds so much more to it.

My mind wandered as the smell of coffee drifted to my nostrils. Ah yes, caffeine, my sweet sweet mistress. I rounded the corner into the break room and found my lover in a glass pot. I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it.

"Swan!"

I jumped at the sudden, loud and booming voice from behind me. I turned to see the Chief right behind me with a stern look on his face.

"What are you doing? You're going to be late for briefing!"

"I'm on my way Chief. I just needed to grab some coffee. You know I can't function without caffeine."

"Alright, but you better be in there in eight minutes."

"Yes sir!"

Seeming happy with my response, he turned and left for briefing. My focus went back to my coffee. I picked up my cup and inhaled deeply and took a sip. It was a little cold, but it would do. I looked at my cup endearingly.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one that understands me."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation with your coffee, but I was wondering if you could direct me to the briefing room."

I looked up from my coffee to see the most beautiful green eyes looking back at me. I blushed slightly and put my coffee down on the counter. The man before me was a Greek god. Short, soft bronze hair, a dazzling white smile, and from what I could tell from the way his suit fit, a nice body to boot.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little odd until I get something in me."

His eyes went wide at my statement. Realizing what I had just said I quickly added on.

"Coffee! I mean until I get some coffee!"

I looked at the floor, at the walls, anywhere that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye after being a total spaz.

"It's okay, I understood what you meant. So, could you please point me in the direction of the briefing room?"

"Well I'm actually headed there right now. But we better move it. The chief hates it when people are late."

I grabbed my cup of coffee off of the counter and twirled around to leave the break room. To my absolute horror and against my own accord, my heel got caught on the carpet, and I felt my body going forward towards the floor and saw my coffee go flying. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. Suddenly I was aware of a strong arm around my waist. I looked up and saw my Greek god holding me up from falling. I slowly gained the ability to be able to control my body again and stood up straight.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to break a bone or anything. I've heard you're one of the best agents this department has, Agent Swan."

"How did you know my name?"

"It's on your I.D. badge."

He pointed to the identification card pinned to my chest and I looked down at it.

"Oh yeah, right."

"_You are all sorts of special today, aren't you Bella? Sheesh, you're acting like you've never seen a hot guy before."_

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Agent Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

We shook hands and the instant out hands touched, I swore I felt shock waves going through me.

"_His hands are soft. I wonder what they would feel like on the rest of me…"_

I shook my head to try to get the thoughts out of my head.

"_Down girl! You just learned his name. Now would not be the proper time to jump on him and ask him to spank you…oh spanking would be good! NO! Stop it!"_

I am in desperate need to get laid, but that would be later. I had to focus on right now.

I looked down and realized that my coffee was no longer in my hands. I remembered that I dropped it when I fell. I looked around the room to assess the damage, but I only saw a little bit of coffee on the ground. I know I had more coffee than that. I quickly looked at Agent Cullen and sure enough, his left arm was covered in Folgers dark roast.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that that had got on you!"

"It's okay. At least I'm wearing a dark suit."

He gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well at least let me get it dry cleaned for you. It was my fault."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"You have to let me do something. It isn't right that my clumsiness is going to cost you a dry cleaning bill."

I felt terrible. I had only known the guy for a few minutes and I had already eye raped him, made a fool of myself, and dumped coffee on his suit.

"Really, it's okay. I actually got some food on it this morning. I was going to have to get it dry cleaned anyways."

I started to say something, but he stopped me.

"We should get to that meeting Agent Swan, we don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah, come on."

We left the break room and headed towards the briefing room. I wanted to make small talk, but every time I went to say something, my brain would stop me.

"_No! You have done enough damage! The last thing you need to do right now is totally scare him off by saying something stupid! Now shut up and keep walking. And try not to trip this time."_

Once we got to the room, I went to my usual seat next to Emmett and Agent Cullen went up to where the Chief was standing.

"Who's that guy?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's an agent but I'm not sure why he's here."

"Well look at you, little miss welcome wagon. Already getting acquainted with the new guy."

"Shut up Emmett! It's not like that. He came into the break room and asked where the briefing room was. That's all."

"Really? That's all? Because you seem a little flustered for that being it."

I know that I can't lie to Emmett. He knows me better than anyone.

"Okay, fine. We talked a little bit, he stopped me from falling on my face, and I spilled coffee all over him. Happy now?"

"Very."

I wanted to smack the smile off of his face so badly. Later. I would get my payback later. I turned my attention to the Chief when I heard him clear his throat.

"Alright everyone, what we have to cover is very important, so pay attention. As many of you have already heard, there is a new threat going around. A group has been making threats that they have developed a new chemical that could be very deadly. The chemical is called Ghede. For those of you that are more religious, you may recognize that name. Ghede is the name of the Voodoo God of Death. Ghede is also believed to occasionally turn the dead into zombies. That is pretty much what this chemical does. It slowly destroys the person's ability to reason and feel. This results in the infected to attack others in a merciless way. We haven't had any encounters or incidents from this yet and we hope not to. That is where we come in. We need to find where this chemical is being made, who's making it, why they are making it, and what we can do to reverse it if someone becomes infected. This is all we know at the moment. As soon as we know more, we will inform all of you. Hale and McCarty, I want you two to start gathering information. Swan, I want you on this case. You have the best track record for undercover and covert operations."

"Yes Sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. And one last thing before we leave. This is Agent Edward Cullen. He is here from Seattle for this operation. He has experience with forms of this chemical. Swan, you will be partnered with Agent Cullen. I believe with the nature of this situation, you will need a partner."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright. That is it for now. You can all go back to what you were doing."

I didn't know how to feel. I was excited because I knew I would get to spend more time with this beautiful man, but I was scared shitless because I would get to spend more time with this beautiful man.

"_God help me! Please don't let me make an ass out of my self."_

Everyone began to leave the room. I stood up to walk out, but my foot got caught on the leg of the chair and I fell to the ground.

"We really should put padding on you, shouldn't we?"

I looked up and saw Agent Cullen looking down at me with a crooked smile.

"_Great. Thanks God! I think it's time for me to become a Buddhist."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight and I won't even pretend to. I am just being the puppet master!**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry that I took so long getting this one out. It took me a while for a few reasons. I had to set up Chapter 3 and I was out of town. I hope you enjoy it. I am starting the next chapter asap!**

**RECAP**

"Yes Sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. And one last thing before we leave. This is Agent Edward Cullen. He is here from Seattle for this operation. He has experience with forms of this chemical. Swan, you will be partnered with Agent Cullen. I believe with the nature of this situation, you will need a partner."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright. That is it for now. You can all go back to what you were doing."

I didn't know how to feel. I was excited because I knew I would get to spend more time with this beautiful man, but I was scared shitless because I would get to spend more time with this beautiful man.

"_God help me! Please don't let me make an ass out of my self."_

Everyone began to leave the room. I stood up to walk out, but my foot got caught on the leg of the chair and I fell to the ground.

"We really should put padding on you, shouldn't we?"

I looked up and saw Agent Cullen looking down at me with a crooked smile.

'_Great. Thanks God! I think it's time for me to become a Buddhist.'_

Chapter 2

'_This is not happening to me!'_

I had just been forced into working with the most beautiful man I have ever seen and already embarrassed myself in front of him, twice. Agent Cullen put his hand out for me to grab to help me up. I took it and he pulled me off of the ground.

"So Agent Swan, is this falling stuff a habit of yours, or are you just having one of those days?"

"I wish I could say that it was just one of those days, but I would be lying."

'_Why did you feel the need to share that? You couldn't play it cool?'_

I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Well thank you for telling me. I'll know to look out for you now. You are my partner after all."

I don't know if it was what he said or how he said it, but I suddenly had goose bumps and images of him, naked, in my bed. I shook my head again, trying to clear more dirty images.

'_Focus Swan! You have a job to do!'_

"So Agent Cullen, I believe we have some work to do."

"That we do. We have a lot of research to do before we can hit the field. Is there somewhere more private for us to work in?"

At first I wasn't able to form any words so I just nodded my head.

"And that would be?"

"Oh right, sorry. Um, we could go to my office. That way we will have access to a computer."

"That works. Lead the way."

I started to turn but I stopped when I felt Agent Cullen grab my arm. I looked back at him and saw his beautiful green eyes sparkling at me.

"Just want to make sure you don't fall again."

"Very funny. I can handle it from here."

He just smiled and let go of my arm. I slowly made my way out of the briefing room and towards my office with Agent Cullen right behind me.

'_This is going to be the best mission ever!'_

**~*~*~Eight hours later~*~*~**

'_This is the worst mission ever!'_

Agent Cullen and I had been back and forth between the files that we had on the Ghede virus. Since it is a new chemical, not much could be found. I felt like I was banging my head on a brick wall. It was almost impossible to collect data and information. And the last thing you want to do is go into the field without knowing what you're up against. It would be suicide. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. They were starting to hurt from staring at the computer screen.

"I don't know where else to look. But we can't give up. The chief would be pissed if we didn't come back with something after eight hours."

Agent Cullen looked up from his stack of papers and nodded his head.

"I know Swan. We'll come up with something."

I faintly smiled. At least someone was optimistic, one of us had to be. I went back to flipping through my stack of papers. All of the words started to run together. I went to pick up a piece of paper and cut my finger on the edge.

"Ouch!"

Agent Cullen looked up from his paperwork.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a stupid paper cut."

"Let me see."

"Really, it's fine."

He stood from his chair and came over to my side and grabbed my finger and inspected it. He looked so cute while he was focusing on my finger. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and covered my finger with it.

"That should take care of it."

He looked up from my finger and met my eyes. I felt all of the air leave my lungs. At that moment, I was only focused on him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I couldn't stop myself from leaning towards him. I'll be damned if he didn't lean forward too. I was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. He reached his hand up and brushed a stray hair out of my face, letting his fingers glide down the side of my cheek.

"Bella! Agent Cullen! We found a lead!"

Jasper's voice broke through the haze. I jumped back from Agent Cullen and tried to look busy with paperwork. Jasper rounded the corner of my office looking frazzled. I tried to compose myself and act like I wasn't about to kiss the hottest guy I had ever seen.

"What did you find Jasper?"

"Em and I found this guy. He goes by the name of Azriel. It's some an old biblical name for the angel of destruction. He has been seen a lot on the east end of D.C. by the docks. More than likely, he has a contact that has been bringing in the chemicals he needs to produce the Ghede virus. This is the location of the dock. He has been getting shipments in on a nightly basis, but we can't be sure of what's in them. Do you think you two are ready to do some surveillance work?"

"Well Jasper, we don't really have a choice. We have to stop this guy as soon as we can."

"Exactly. I know you two are tired, but the sooner we stop this guy the better. You two have to try and find out what is coming in to the dock and if we have grounds to issue a warrant. We have to have enough evidence to nail this guy so he won't get off on a technicality."

I nodded slowly and looked over at Agent Cullen. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked deep in thought. He stopped pinching his nose and looked at his watch and then up at me.

"Alright Swan, let's do this. We'll need to change and get some stake out supplies. We have three hours before the sun sets. That should give us enough time to get ready. Agent Hale, can you and Agent McCarty stay here and compile more information? Agent Swan and I will meet both of you back here before we go to the dock."

"Of course Cullen. You and Bella go get ready. We'll be here when you get back."

"Great. Alright Agent Swan, I will meet you back here at 8 o'clock."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for staying late Jasper, and thank Emmett for me too. Do you want me to call Alice and let her know you'll be late tonight?"

"No, I already called her and let her know. She said the baby started kicking when I called."

The smile on Jasper's face spread wide across his face. Every time he mentioned Alice being pregnant, he would get a grin a mile wide. You could tell he was looking forward to being a dad and it was really sweet to see.

"Alright, I'll hurry back so you can get out of here."

I stood up and hugged Jasper and then turned to leave. Agent Cullen was waiting by the doorway for me. I was going to be spending the whole night in a cramped vehicle with this beautiful man and try to keep my hands to myself.

'_This is going to be a long night.' _

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to get the next chapter set up. I mean come on, I am going to have Edward and Bella in a cramped car for hours during the night time. Why wouldn't I want to jump right to that? As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. That honor goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing with her characters.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry that the last chapter was late and short! Like I said, it was one of those necessary evil chapters that had to be written to set up for future sexiness. So here is chapter 3! Bella's inner slut and good girl will be doing a bit of fighting in this chapter. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3-**

I looked at my watch. It was almost 8 and Agent Cullen hadn't shown up yet. In the last three hours I managed to get home, take a shower, change, and make enough coffee to keep me awake for a week. For some reason, I felt like I was going a thousand miles a minute. I was pretty sure it was due to the fact that I knew I would be stuck in a car for hours with the most gorgeous man, EVER! I looked at my watch again.

'_Jeez, Bella! Get a grip! He'll be here! Now calm your happy ass down. You've already come across as a spaz more than once today._'

"Hey, sorry I'm late!"

That sexy voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Agent Cullen dressed in tight black pants and a dark blue t-shirt.

'_Good Lord! This man looks great in everything! And I bet he looks great in nothing too! No, bad Bella! No more eye raping your partner!'_

"That's okay Agent Cullen, it just turned 8, so you really aren't late."

"Well I just don't like keeping people waiting. Especially my partner."

Every time he called me his partner, it took my mind to a dirty place filled with lots of nudity and grinding. I tried to slow my breathing.

"It's alright. I told Jasper and Emmett to go home. They gave me all of the other information they found. I've been going over it, and there still isn't enough information for us to nail this Azriel guy. Hopefully we can get enough tonight to pin him to the Ghede virus."

"What did they find?"

"Not a whole lot. Just that there has been some activity in the Trinidad area, but with the crime rate in that area, we can't be sure if it's linked to this or not. We will have to go there and check it out."

"Alright. You ready to do this?"

I smiled slightly at him and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm always ready."

Agent Cullen's eyes lit up with a devious sparkle as a slow smile formed on his face.

"Well that's good to know. Come on, I hope you'll be able to stay up all night."

'_Oh I'll keep you up all night…God damn it! No more! I am so sick of you and your hoochiness!'_

As the silent battle in head wagged on, I just smiled and nodded. The good professional side of my brain was definitely getting pissed off at the skanky whore side of my brain. I just hope that the good side of my brain doesn't decide to go AWOL or I'll really be screwed.

"Alright Cullen, let's do it!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted saying them. I could feel the blush spread across my face.

'_SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Are you that sexually deprived that you have to do this? What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

"I mean, um, yeah. Let's just go."

Agent Cullen let out a small laugh and nodded. We made our way towards the black sedan that we would be spending the next ten hours in. Ten hours in a small car with this man could go either way, and I was nervous as hell to find out which direction it was.

**~*~ 3 hours later~*~**

I let out an exasperated sigh. I put the binoculars back into my lap and looked over at Agent Cullen. He was looking out the window and writing in a notebook.

"Have you seen anything yet Cullen?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Not a fucking thing."

He looked over at me with a sympathetic look. We were both getting frustrated with the situation. We hadn't seen anything or anyone for three hours. This was starting to feel like a wild goose chase.

"Well, we have seven hours to go Agent Swan. We might as well get to know each other. I mean we are partners after all."

_Partners. _The skanky side of my brain rejoiced again and shared in it's joy by presenting more images of him and I groping each other and gasping for air. I waited for the good side to chime in and she never piped up. This could be bad.

"What do you want to know Agent Cullen?"

"Well first, my name is Edward. You don't need to address me as Agent Cullen. After today, I think we are past formalities. And what ever you want to share with me is fine."

"Okay. Well I guess that means you should start calling me Bella since we aren't going to be formal anymore. Umm, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was born in Washington, moved to Phoenix with my mom and my dad when I was six. I had a pretty normal childhood. I went to academy right out of high school and ended up here. There really isn't a whole lot to know. I'm pretty boring actually."

"I would have to disagree with you on that Bella."

_Bella. _Just the way he said my name was almost enough to induce an orgasm.

'_Imagine him saying that while he's on top of you. Oh yummy!' _

I waited for the good part of my brain to chime in

'_Well since you are just going to be dirty, I am taking the evening off. I am so done trying to keep you composed. You two have fun being skanks.' _

Great, now the good part of my brain is giving up on me. That's never a good sign.

"Alright Edward, your turn. Tell me all about yourself."

"Well I was born and raised in Seattle. I'm an only child and I have great parents. My mom hates that I'm doing this line of work and my dad tries to be supportive. I decided to get into the field after September 11th. I wanted to help prevent things like that from happening again. This is a very rewarding job and I love it."

"I feel the same way. It's very satisfying to catch the bad guy and bring them to justice. It may not have the glitz and glam of other jobs, but it's definitely more rewarding."

"So what else do I need to know about you? I already know that you fall, a lot. But how about the little things?"

I shot him a quick glare before a smile broke my façade. He was already picking on my clumsiness, Emmett and Jasper were definitely going to like him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Favorite color, favorite movie, are you single?"

The last part caught me completely off guard.

"What was that last part?"

Edward cleared his throat and gave me sheepish grin.

"Favorite movie?"

"No, after that."

"Oh, um, I said, uh, are you….single?"

_YES! _My inner slut delighted.

"Yes I'm single. Why do you ask?"

"Oh um, it's just that I have worked with women before and it has always led to a jealous husband or boyfriend. I just wanted to make sure I don't step on anyone's toes by taking up too much of your time."

'_Oh honey, you can take up as much of my time as you want. Just make sure you're naked when you do it.'_

'_Oh come on! If you're going to be that filthy, could you at least keep it down over there?'_

"I see. Well you have nothing to worry about. No husband or boyfriend."

"How about a girlfriend?"

"What! No! I'm straight."

"Okay just making sure. I don't know why someone like you wouldn't have a man in their life."

"So you assume I'm a lesbian?"

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion either, but you never know. And you have to admit that I have a good point."

"So because I don't have time to have a man in my life that understands that my work is important to me, I'm a lesbian? Yeah, sure I totally see your point."

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just curious."

"You didn't offend me, it's just quite the assumption to jump to."

"Yeah, so you're not a lesbian and you're single."

"Right."

Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Why are we talking about all of this? Shouldn't we be working?"

Ah yes, look who came back from her beauty rest. Couldn't stay away for long, could you?

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I was being very unprofessional."

"It's okay. I just think if we want to get to know each other, maybe we should do it when we aren't on surveillance."

"Like a date?"

"What?! No! I mean we can talk more when we aren't supposed to be watching for a possible lead."

"Of course that's what you meant."

"Are you always this pretentious?"

"I'm not pretentious, I'm just confident."

"Well there's a very fine line and you are toeing it."

He just smiled and looked back out his window. This man was going to drive me crazy.

**~*~Two Hours Later~*~**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing! The only thing that has happened in the past two hours was a guy walking his dog. Edward had been quiet for two hours now. Even when I was watching the docks, all I could think of was what was going on inside of his head. I looked over at him and saw him writing more in his notebook.

"Exactly what are you writing? Nothing has happened in the last five hours. The only thing I have seen is a dog taking a dump. Not really note worthy."

"Well while you are watching dogs taking dumps, I am writing about the surroundings."

"What is there to write about? Oh look a boat. And a rock! We better make sure the chief knows about the rock, it might play a very pivotal part in this case!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic. It's just something I do. Kind of O.C.D."

"C.D.O."

"What are talking about?"

"C.D.O., it's like O.C.D., it's just in alphabetical order."

Edward had to muffle his laugh in case someone was around to hear it.

"Wow, Swan, that is priceless."

"What, I have a good sense of humor."

"I would have to say so. It's nice to have a partner that doesn't have a stick up her ass."

"Nope, no stick here."

"Well that's good. Most of the women I have worked with were very harsh. I suppose that they think they have to act like that so they will be taken seriously."

"That makes sense. I have just never acted that way. I never saw the point in it. I figured that my work would speak for itself."

"Very true. I have heard stories about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"I think my favorite is the one about you single handedly taking down a sleeper cell that was planning on bombing the White House."

"You heard about that?"

"Of course. And I have to admit, when I found out that we would be working together, I did a little bit of research."

"That's very flattering. A little odd, but flattering."

"Sorry if it seems a little stalker-ish, I just like to be prepared."

I was absolutely amazed that he had researched me. I was starting to feel giddy. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk, so I just looked out my window. Something moving by the dock caught my eye.

"Edward! Look over there! Someone is down by that boat."

Edward looked in the direction I was pointing and he grabbed his binoculars. Someone was on the dock waiting by one of the boats. He was wearing all black and had a baseball cap on to cover his face. I pulled the camera out of the backseat and began taking pictures. Now he just had to do something to give us a reason to arrest him. So far, meeting someone at a shipping dock in the middle of the night wasn't a good enough reason to bring him in. His body language was screaming guilty. He was looking around and you could tell he was jumpy.

"Do you think this is our guy, Swan?"

"No doubt about it."

"Someone else is coming."

My eye caught the motion off to the right of the dock. Sure enough, someone was walking towards our suspect. He looked like a typical fisherman, wearing a flannel shirt and ratty jeans. He and our suspect shook hands and looked around apprehensively. They looked like they were having a heated discussion. Our suspect kept pointing to the boat and the other man just shook his head and gestured towards the water. This kept up for a few minutes before the other man walked out of sight. I squinted my eyes to see where he went. He came back a minute later, holding a beaten up box. Our suspect quickly grabbed it out of his hands and turned to leave the dock and quickly disappeared out of our sight.

"Did you see where he went Bella?"

"No, I didn't."

The sound of an engine starting caught both of our attention. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a black van pulling towards us.

"Shit! Edward, they can't see us or our cover will be blown."

The headlights on the van started to shift towards the car. I quickly threw the camera into the backseat to hide it from view. Edward was putting his binoculars under the seat and then he took his shirt off and turned to me. He was even more beautiful half naked.

"Come here. Just go with it."

Before I could say anything, Edward put a hand behind my neck and pulled my face towards his. His lips crashed onto mine and I thought I was going to explode. The kiss was hard and urgent. He tasted good, so smooth and hot. I felt myself relax into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His mouth coaxed mine open and his tongue slipped in to my mouth to mingle with mine. The lights from the van illuminated the inside of the car and then I realized what Edward was doing. He was making it seem like we were just two people getting it on in the middle of the night by the dock. I heard the van getting farther away, but I didn't want to stop kissing Edward. His lips were so soft and magnificent.

'_Okay, even I have to admit that this is great, but you have a job to do! Get your head out of the clouds and follow that van!'_

I hate it when she's right. I pushed myself away from Edward and tried to catch my breath. Even in the dark, I could tell that his eyes were a darker shade of green. I cleared my throat and forced the words out.

"We need to follow him."

Edward nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor. I started the car and pulled out of the parking space. I had to be discreet that we were following the van. We got out onto the street and saw the van a few feet ahead.

"Do you think he fell for it?"

"I don't know. And not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me?"

Edward was quiet for a little while before he spoke.

"I just guess that was the best idea I could come up with."

"Oh, and why did you take your shirt off?"

"It added to the cover."

"Right."

"Well I didn't see you doing anything."

"I was just going to duck."

"And what if they saw us ducking down? That would have blown our cover for sure."

I had to admit, he had a good point. Besides, I liked his way better anyways.

We kept following the van for a few more miles before it turned down an alley towards the abandoned warehouses in Trinidad. So far, everything was following all of the information that Jasper and Emmett had found. I slowly pulled the car down the alley to follow the van, but there was nothing to be found. It was a dead end. The van must have pulled into one of the warehouses. But which one?

"Do you see any movement Cullen?"

"No. But at least we know where to start looking in the morning."

There was nothing else we could do tonight. I snapped a few pictures of the area and then we backed out of the alley and went back to headquarters to document the information we had found.

**~*~ Two hours later~*~**

The printer whirred to a stop and I grabbed the papers off of the tray. I flipped through them to make sure it was all there. Considering the uneventful evening, there sure was a lot of information to be documented. Edward just finished talking to the chief on the phone to let him know how the surveillance went.

"That's the last of it Cullen. Nothing else we can do tonight so we might as well go home."

"Well the chief wants us to go back Trinidad tonight so we can watch the warehouses. He also gave us both the day off so we can rest up and be ready."

"Oh thank God. I was hoping he would take pity on us."

"I know. I am beat! All I can think of right now is going to bed."

'_That's all I can think of right now too. Well that and you ripping my clothes off…..Like I didn't see that one coming from you. You need to up your game, you're getting too predictable.'_

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the sack."

"Let's get out of here. I'll walk you to your car."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

"I want to make sure you make it to your car safely. After all the parking garage is all concrete and that could really hurt if you fell."

"Wow, even sleep deprived you are still ripping on me. That's awesome. Thank you for that."

"Anytime Swan."

I let out an exasperated sigh, gathered my things and headed out to the parking garage with Edward at my side. We made our way through the stairwells and entered the parking garage. I saw my little Honda civic sitting next to a silver Volvo.

"I assumed you drove the civic so I parked next to you so I could make sure you get out of here."

I smiled at how protective he was being. Usually I would be pissed off that a man thought he had to baby me, but when Edward did it, it was sweet.

"Thank you Edward, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Don't mention it. Oh and Bella, sorry about what happened tonight."

He looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his thick hair. For a second I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I realized that he was referring to the kiss. Was he regretting it or did he think that he had to apologize to maintain a professional disposition.

"It's alright Edward. I understand why you did it. Besides, I wasn't going to complain ."

Edward looked up from the ground to meet my eyes. His expression was priceless. He looked almost amused but a little curious and relieved.

"Really? I thought you were upset."

"No, not in the least. You were doing it to keep our cover. It was quick thinking on your part. You may have saved us from blowing the mission."

Edward looked down at the ground again and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I was going for."

"Right."

I walked over to the driver side of my car and opened the door. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"And not that I'm complaining about this, but next time, maybe a little less tongue."

Edward's eyes got big and his mouthed dropped open slightly. I bit my bottom lip and smiled before I ducked into my car and started the engine.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or any of the songs I mention at the end of the chapter!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I love all of you! You rock my socks off.

**Chapter 4**

I am so tired!

Who would have thought that an uneventful surveillance would make me this tired? But then again, I have never had to do one with Agent Edward Cullen. God that man was beautiful!

'_Hell yeah he is! And you had to go and be responsible and do your job! Seriously, I am so disappointed with you.'_

'_She made the right decision. Getting this job done right is more important than getting laid. No lay off! And I happen to be very proud of her.'_

'_Of course you would. You're a prude!'_

Wow, I never realized how much hostility there was between my inner skank and inner prude.

'_Hey! I am not a prude! I'm just the responsible part. Lord knows what would happen if I wasn't here.'_

'_Yeah, we'd be getting some action!'_

I just shook my head a little, hoping it would wake me up. I was actually aware of the battle being waged between the different sides of my brain. I need to get my ass home and get some sleep, but I was still about 2 miles away from my apartment complex. Thankfully the roads were practically empty so I didn't have to deal with traffic. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the same car that had been there for the last 20 minutes.

"Weird."

I tried not to let my paranoid and exhausted mind run away with me. I kept my eyes forward and I saw my apartment complex come into view. I turned my right blinker on and looked in the rear view mirror again to see the car behind me with the right blinker flickering. Something didn't feel right about this. I tried to remember how long the car had been following me but I was too tired to remember when they first started following me. I looked at my passenger seat and saw my .45 sitting there in my holster. At least I had something to defend myself with if I needed it.

I pulled in to my parking space and saw the car pull in to a spot further down the row. The windows were slightly tinted so I couldn't make out who was driving. But there was something oddly familiar about the car. My heart started to beat a little faster. I kept my head facing forward so they wouldn't be able to tell that I was watching them. Slowly, I reached over to my passenger seat and took my gun out of the holster. I was so focused on trying not to look like I was doing anything, that I didn't even notice the driver get out of the car and start to walk towards my window. The sudden sound of knocking on my window made me jump from my seat and I immediately had my gun aimed and ready.

"Whoa! Easy there Swan. I come in peace!"

Edward's melodic voice snapped me out of my attack mode. I lowered my gun and put it back in the passenger seat. I placed one hand over my heart and tried to slow my breathing. I pulled my keys out of the ignition, grabbed my holster and got out of my car.

"Jesus Edward! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah well you almost shot me, so I think we're even."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I realized that I had all of your paperwork in my briefcase and I thought you might want it so you could look over it before we go back out tonight."

"Thank you, but why didn't you just call me?"

"I don't have your number, otherwise I would have."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to give that to you."

"No worries. Besides, now I know where you live so I can stalk you."

"I think you might want to stalk someone that isn't a good shot."

"Hmmm, you have a good point. But it's more exciting when there is a threat of being maimed. I'm an adrenaline junkie."

I gave a small laugh and smiled up at him. He is so damn cute when he's trying to be funny.

"So did you want to come up and have some coffee or something? We could talk more about our plan of attack tonight."

Edward pressed his lips together and looked like he was thinking pretty hard on the offer.

'_What the hell? It's not like you asked him to cut off his junk! It's coffee, and if he plays his cards right, maybe a little S&M.'_

'_Only you would lump coffee together with S&M.'_

"Yeah, sure. Coffee does sound pretty good right now."

I locked my car and lead Edward towards my apartment.

"This is a really nice apartment building."

"I know. I love it. And my neighbors are great. They are a bunch of characters. Sometimes it's like I have my own soap opera."

We arrived at my apartment door and I unlocked it. It swung open and the smell of home had me at ease. Edward stepped in after me and looked around.

"Your place is great. You have a lot of room here."

"And it's all mine. I used to live with Alice, Jasper's wife. She moved out when she and Jasper got engaged. Ever since I've had it all to myself."

I turned back to the door to close it and put the chain and dead bolt in place. The sound of Edward moving towards me caught my attention. I turned back to face him, only to have him push me up against the door. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes met his. Such a beautiful green color.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. The look on his face was something I had only seen in movies. His eyes were beginning to turn a brighter shade of green. His arms flanked my head as he leaned closer to me. I could smell the mint on his breath and the musk of his cologne.

"Edward?"

"Don't talk."

I was about to protest when his lips came down on mine.

'_See! I told you! Coffee and S&M go hand in hand! HA!'_

'_Oh shut up!'_

His mouth moved hungrily against mine. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward moved his hands from the door and placed them on my hips and pulled me closer to him. The contact was electric. His tongue crept out of his mouth and touched my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow him in. My tongue touched his and I was seeing stars behind my closed eye lids. Edward's hands moved from my hips and around to cup my ass. I pulled my lips away from his. His eyes opened and I gasped at the passion that I saw there.

I had a choice. I could either end this now or I could throw myself head first into the deep end.

'_Head first! Head first!'_

'_Oh what the hell, you're not on the clock anymore. You two have at it and get some of this out of your systems. Just don't come crying to me if it makes working with him awkward.'_

Although my brain made a good point, I decided I would act now and deal with the repercussions later. To hell with protocol. Before I could second guess my decision, I pulled Edwards lips back to mine. He groaned as I bit lightly on his bottom lip. His hands started to squeeze my ass.

If this is going to be awkward, I might as well make it count. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. The bulge in his pants was now rubbing against my core. The feeling was almost erotic. So close, but yet so much in between us. I was suddenly aware of my back hitting the plush cushions of my sofa. Edward's weight pressed me into the soft material. His hands slid up my sides to cup my breasts. For some reason, this action brought me out of my lust induced haze. I broke my mouth away from his.

"Wait. Do you think we're moving too fast?"

'_NO! Why would you do this to me? You're taking her side!'_

Edward let out a rough sigh and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the carpet. I sat up and straightened out my shirt.

"Yeah, we might be. I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to apologize Edward. If I remember correctly, I was kissing you back."

We sat looking at each other for a moment. The tension in the room was thick.

'_Come on woman! You have a Greek God sitting next to you and all you're going to do is look at him? You disgust me.'_

I couldn't take it anymore. My inner slut was right. Edward is gorgeous and as much as I liked looking at him, touching him was better.

"Fuck it."

I launched myself at Edward, my lips covering his. His hands went to both sides of my face and held me in place. The kiss was unyielding. I ran my hands up his back. I could feel the muscles flexing under my fingers. Edward followed suit and began his own exploration. His ran his hands softly across my arms and down my back. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt. I could tell by the light tugging that he was contemplating what to do with the offending garment.

'_Why pussyfoot around now? Let's show him how it's done.' _

I let my inner slut take over. I pulled myself away from Edward long enough to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his head. I had already seen him with his shirt off, but now the lighting was better and so was the view. He was very toned and I thanked the FBI fitness program for that one. I tore my eyes away from his body and looked back up to his eyes.

He had that beautiful crooked smile on his face and a devious look in his eye. His hands grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. I smiled at the look on his face when he saw my pink and black lace bra. It was like a kid on Christmas morning. He didn't know what to do first. His lips met mine again, his tongue gliding across my lips to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and let my tongue mingle with his. My hands ran up and down his back. His muscles felt even better with the shirt off. Edward leaned forward, pushing my back to the sofa again.

Edward trailed his lips across my face and placed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, finding my sensitive pulse points. I ran my hands through his hair and grabbed a handful of it, tugging softly. An animalistic growl came from his throat and he lightly bit my neck. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the same area. I hissed at the shock of how great it felt. The feeling was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

I felt like my body was vibrating. That's when I realized I was actually vibrating. I groaned out of irritation and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that the chief was calling me. I gave Edward an apologetic look. He pushed himself off of me in to a sitting position.

"Sorry, the chief is calling. He has the worst timing I swear."

"You better answer it."

"I could ignore it and just say I was sleeping."

"No, just answer it. I'll still be here."

I smiled and flipped open my phone.

"This is Agent Swan."

"You don't need to be so formal with me Bella. You aren't on the clock now."

"Sorry Uncle Charlie. I just get in to the habit."

I looked up to see Edward giving me a questioning look.

"That's alright. I just wanted to call to make sure everything went well with Agent Cullen. He isn't giving you any crap is he?"

"No, he's great."

Edward still had a dumbfounded look on his face and I found it very entertaining.

"Well good. But the second he steps out of line, you let me know. I know I'm not supposed to play favorites or anything, but you are my niece, I have a right to if I so choose."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. But I am beat, so I'm going to hit the hay."

"Alright squirt, sweet dreams. Oh and I want you to be in at headquarters by 7 pm, okay."

"Got it. See you tonight. Love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

I closed my phone and looked up at Edward. His expression still hadn't changed.

"You're related to the chief?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle. But we don't really talk about it because then people will get the wrong idea. Emmett and Jasper are the only others that know."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"Sorry, I just don't talk about it because I don't want people to think I got to where I did because of being the chief's niece. I had to work hard to get to where I am."

"Bella, you don't have to justify anything to me. I've done my research and your work speaks for itself."

I felt the blush creep in to my cheeks. I didn't handle compliments well.

"Um, so that was kind of a mood killer."

"I know. Like I said, he has really bad timing."

Edward grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it back on.

'_Great! Just great! Cock blocked by your own uncle. Remember to get him socks for Christmas this year.'_

I looked down and realized that my shirt was still off. Suddenly ashamed of my current state of undress, I tried to cover myself with my hands while I searched for my shirt. I found it slung on the back of the couch and quickly put it on.

"I should get going. I need to sleep before we go back out tonight. Can't fall asleep on survielence. I'll just take a rain check on that coffee."

At that point, I had completely forgotten about asking him up for coffee.

"Yeah, sure. Next time."

Edward stood up from the couch and made his way to the door. I got up and followed him.

"And I'm sorry if I came on a little strong Bella. I don't want you to think I do this with every attractive woman I see."

"Well I don't act like this with every handsome man I see."

We just stood there, not saying anything. Edward leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you tonight Swan."

"Edward, tonight we have to remain professional. We have a job to do and we can't let this distract us from that."

Where in the hell did that come from?

'_What? I have to try and clean up the mess you two made. You'll thank me later.'_

"I agree. We won't let this get in the way of doing our job."

"Right."

"Sweet dreams Bella."

"You too Edward."

Edward unlocked the door and opened it. He took one step out into the hallway, stopped, and turned back to smile at me. I could feel my insides melting and I couldn't resist. I stepped towards him and stood on my tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips. I could feel him smiling as soon as I pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight Edward."

I backed in to my apartment and closed the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw him standing there and touching his lips. He must have known I was watching him through the peep hole because he looked up at it, smiled and waved before he turned to leave. I felt like a teenager again. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I sighed and locked the door, hoping I would be able to calm myself so I could fall asleep.

**A/N: So I have seen this in other stories and I thought it was cool idea. Here are the songs I was listening to when I wrote this chapter. And as always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW TO KEEP GOING OR NOT!! LOVE AND HUGS TO ALL!!**

**Soundtrack for writing this chapter!- Rapture- Hurt, Angels or Devils- Dishwalla, Paint it Black- The Rolling Stones, Conspiracy- Paramore Lollipop- Framing Hanley, What It Is To Burn- Finch, Sugarbaby- Morningwood, Bulletproof- Kerli **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. And I don't own any of the songs that I list at the end of the chapter**

**A/N: So yes, Charlie is Bella's uncle, not her dad. Hmmmm….where could I be going with that. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Mwah hahahaha**

Chapter 5

It had been 15 minutes since Edward left my apartment. I still hadn't calmed down enough to be able to sleep. I just sat at my kitchen counter playing with my glass of water. My mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened between Edward and I. The sound of knocking caught my attention. I hopped off of the barstool and walked over to the door. I peered through the peep hole and saw Edward on the other side of my door. My heart started racing and I opened the door.

"Hey Bella. Sorry to bug you again, but I forgot something here."

"You aren't bugging me, come in."

Edward walked past me into my apartment. His cologne wafted to my nostrils. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I closed the door and locked it. I turned to face Edward and saw that he was only a foot away from me. My mind replayed what had happened earlier with him pushing me against the door. But he didn't push me against the door this time. His gaze was fixed on my mouth and his breathing was coming out in heavy pants. I licked my lips before I spoke.

"So what did you forget?"

"This."

And then his lips were on mine in a heated and passionate kiss. This kiss was more urgent than any of the other kisses we had shared. My tongue licked his lips to get him to open them. He happily obliged. My hands moved on their own accord and went to the hem of his shirt. We broke the kiss just long enough to remove each others shirts. Edward began placing soft kisses along my neck and arched my head back to grant him better access. My hands moved to his belt buckle. I made quick work of it and started working on the button on his jeans.

"Bella, where's the bedroom?"

I didn't speak. I grabbed his hand and half pulled him through the living room of my apartment and down the hall way to the french doors of my bedroom. I pushed them open and yanked Edward in to my bedroom.

Edward's lips were on mine again and my hands went back to work on removing his jeans. I was so focused on kissing Edward and taking off his clothes, I didn't notice him unhooking my bra. I felt the straps glide down my shoulders and then I heard a soft thud as my bra hit the floor. I stood in front of Edward, completely topless. I could feel his eyes moving over me. His hands shifted from my hips to cup my breasts. I let out a small whimper as his thumbs ran over my nipples. I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled at him. Edward kissed the side of my neck again and trailed his lips down to my collar bone before moving lower to place a kiss in between my breasts.

"God Bella."

I looked down at him and tried to slow my breathing.

"Bella, the things I'm going to do to _BEEP BEEP BEEP_……"

The high pitched sound of my alarm cut into my dream. I sat straight up in bed and looked over at the evil piece of technology and growled at it. I let out a heavy sigh and turned my alarm off. I fucking hate technology sometimes. I was so close to dream nookie. Dream sex is the best because your orgasms are so much more intense. I ran a hand through my hair and let out another ragged breath. I needed a shower, a cold one.

'_Sorry! That was my fault. I thought I would play out my own fantasy since you are listening to the prude too much and not fucking Agent Hottie.'_

'_Get over it. So she isn't being a slut. That isn't a bad thing.'_

'_Yeah if you're into watching Murder She Wrote and feeding your 17 cats.'_

I threw the covers off of myself and made my way into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled in to the parking garage with plenty of time to spare before I had to actually be at headquarters. I was starting to worry that the sexual tension between Edward and I would be too much to deal with when we were on our stake out tonight. But I would just have to push it aside and do my job. I grabbed my briefcase out of the backseat and got out of my car. I straightened my black sweater and started to walk towards the building. The sound of a car engine caught my attention. I turned to see Edward's silver Volvo pulling into the parking garage. My heart began to beat faster.

'_Just keep walking. Act like you didn't see him.'_

And I did just that. I kept walking towards the door, acting oblivious to Edward's presence.

"Bella, wait up!"

I froze and grimaced a little before I turned around to see Edward running towards me. He looked amazing. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and dark wash jeans. His beautiful green eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses. Every time I thought he couldn't get more yummy, he had to prove me wrong. Edward caught up to me and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bella. How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well. How about you?"

"I slept okay, but I was having some weird dreams."

"Yeah, me too."

"Really? What did you dream about?"

I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. I didn't want to tell Edward about my almost sex dream about him. That would probably creep him out.

'_Yeah but maybe he'll take the hint and make that dream a reality.'_

'_No more out of you! We're on work time!'_

"Just stuff about the case. How about you?"

Edward's face looked like it fell just a little, but I didn't want to read too much into it.

"Um, same thing."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground.

"We should get inside. The Chief probably wants to go over our information from last night."

Edward did say anything, he just nodded his head and followed me. We arrived at the Chief's office after walking in silence. I peaked my head into Charlie's office and smiled at him. He was on the phone with someone and waved us in. I moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and Edward did the same. Charlie hung the phone up and grabbed the folder with all of our paperwork from last night.

"So how did you two make out last night?"

'HOLY SHIT! HE KNOWS!!!'

Edward cleared his throat and I could feel my face turning red. I hoped that Charlie hadn't noticed and I ducked my head a little to avoid letting him see me blushing.

"I'm sorry Chief, I didn't catch that."

"How did you and Agent Swan do last night? First night working together, I just wanted to know if you two are getting along."

'Oh fuck. If you only knew!'

"Oh, yes sir. Agent Swan and I make a pretty good team."

Edward turned to me and gave me a small smile. That little smile instantly turned me into butter.

'_How in the hell does he do that to me every time?'_

"Well I am glad to hear it. Now I read that you two found the warehouse where this Azriel guy might be. I want you two to go back there and see if there is anyway you can stake out in a nearby building. I don't want you two going in there with guns blazing and get shot or mess up the mission. We need to be very quiet about this. If they catch on, they can relocate and then we might not be able to stop them. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Agent Cullen and I will do whatever we have to to make sure this mission is successful."

Charlie gave me a nod and small smile.

"I know you will Swan. I can always trust that you will get the job done. Now you and Agent Cullen had better get out of here. You have a long night ahead of you. I want you two to come in at the same time tomorrow."

Edward and I both nodded as we stood up and left the Chief's office. When we were out in the hallway, Edward nudged my arm with his elbow.

"So partner, you ready for another action packed night?"

'_It would be more exciting if you let him cuff you. And then just take it from there, I trust you'll know what to do.'_

'_I don't even know what to say to that. Wait, yes I do. WHAT THE FUCK?!?'_

"Absolutely. It doesn't get more exciting than going on a stake out."

~*~*~5 hours later~*~*~

So at this point, I think getting my kneecaps grated off would be more enjoyable. Edward and I found an abandoned building across the street and set up there. The building used to be a textiles manufacturing facility, but it got shut down due to the building not being up to code on safety features. Knowing that I was in a rundown building across the street from a place that may or may not be making a deadly biochemical weapon was a little unsettling.

I let out a sigh and turned to Edward. He was watching out the window with his binoculars and taking notes. I know it's his thing, but I still don't get how anyone can make that many notes over nothing going on.

"I know that you take a lot of notes, but I have to ask, what are you writing about? There hasn't been any movement, of any kind. Not even a guy taking his dog for a walk."

"I know, but that's a little strange considering the area we are in. Trinidad is one of the highest crime areas of D.C. Shouldn't we at least have seen someone walking by? Or a car go by for that matter?"

"You have a good point."

"I know. You know Swan, I'm starting to wonder why you don't see those things. For being such a great agent, you really need to work on your observation skills."

"Oh can it pretty boy. So my observation skills are a little lacking, but I make up for it in other ways."

"And that would be?"

"I'm the best agent when it comes to hand to hand combat, perfect aim, undercover expert, and I'm sneaky as hell."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you are an expert at hand to hand combat? No offense Swan, but you probably only weigh 110 pounds soaking weight."

"I'll have you know that I'm 115 and it's muscle. And I am not going to buy into you baiting me. I know you're trying to set me up."

Edward looked at me with a fake offended expression on his face.

"Bella, I can't believe that you would think so little of me. That I would actually try to set you up so I could man handle you. That is preposterous!"

"Alright then. And I can tell I'm a better actor than you. You should really stick to what you know."

"So I may not be the best actor, but I know that you shouldn't be so quick to claim being the best in hand to hand combat."

"Go fuck yourself! You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Edward looked out the window quickly before turning to me and standing up from the floor.

"What are you gonna do about it Swan?"

Oh, no! He may be gorgeous and an amazing kisser, but nobody, NOBODY, challenges me and gets away with it. I looked out the window as well and saw no one on the sidewalks below. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Give me all you got sugar."

That's all it took to set me off. I lunged at Edward, catching him off guard. He stumbled backwards and I took advantage of that. I set my leg behind his and pushed him, causing Edward to fall to the ground with a thud. He looked up at me with a surprised look on his face. I smiled contentedly and offered my hand to him to help him up.

"And that's not even close to all that I can do."

Edward smiled and took my hand in his. I was expecting to pull him up to his feet, I wasn't expecting for him to pull me down to him. I landed on top of him and he rolled us over so he was now on top of me, his weight holding me to the ground. The feel of his body on top of mine was so deliciously primal. I could feel my body starting to respond to his presence. His lips were right by my ear when he spoke.

"See Swan, you need to learn how to read people better."

"Bite me."

"Where?"

I felt Edward's teeth nip at the skin under my earlobe. And my breath caught in my throat.

"There works."

I tilted my head to the side when I felt Edward's lips press to my neck. I could feel Edward smiling against my skin and his body started to shake lightly with laughter. I didn't know what was so funny, but I didn't find anything amusing about him toying with me.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's so easy to mess with you."

"Fuck you Cullen!"

I bucked my body up against him, but he beared his weight on to me, holding me in place.

"See what I mean Bella? If you can't handle me, how are you one of the best?"

'_HELL NO! He did NOT just say that to us! That mother fucker is going down!'_

'_Just don't hurt his face! Or his cock! We'll probably want to use that later!'_

'_The man is questioning our abilities and you still want to screw him? Where are your loyalties?'_

'_Oh they are with us, but he is so yummy! I'll punish him later, with whips…and a lot of leather…and some peanut butter.'_

'_Okay, I will get back to you about that, but right now, we need to teach him a lesson.'_

Edward's voice brought me back to him.

"Come on Bella, I thought you were going to show me what you got. What are you going to do?"

"That's easy."

Edward didn't realize that my legs were free to move. I brought them up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him to the ground, holding him in a choke hold with my legs. His face started to turn red and I knew if I didn't release him that he would pass out soon. My legs loosened around his neck and I sprang to my feet. Edward started to gasp for air.

"Good lord Bella! I didn't mean for you to try and kill me!"

"Don't be so dramatic. You would have passed out and your breathing would have returned to normal."

Edward got up and dusted himself off before he rubbed his throat. I could see the red spots starting to form. I tried to muffle my laughter but I couldn't help it.

"Very funny Swan, but this isn't over. I will get you back eventually."

"I'm sure you will Edward, I'm sure you will."

I turned back to the window and sat on the floor again.

~*~*~*~2 hours later~*~*~*~

I was still sitting on the floor and looking out the window. I hadn't moved since my little wrestling match with Edward. My skin was still tingling from him being on top of me. I looked over at him and he was writing in his notebook again. I smiled to myself. He looked so cute when he was concentrating. I looked out the window again. The flash of headlights caught my attention. It was the same black van from the night before.

"Edward, we have movement."

Edward looked up from his notebook and he squinted his eyes at the van.

"Is that the same one from last night?"

"Sure looks like it."

I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures of the van. I was hoping that it would turn and give me a good angle to get the license plate. The van turned towards the same warehouse and gave me chance to get some pictures of the license plate. I snapped more pictures of the van as it pulled down the alley. A door on the side of the warehouse opened. I saw someone in a hooded sweatshirt by the door. Whoever it was looked into the van and waved the driver on. The door closed quickly behind the van. I put the camera down. I knew I had gotten enough shots of the van and hopefully a good enough one to identify the person in the sweatshirt. Edward had his binoculars up to his eyes and he was trying to write with one hand.

"Do you think we have enough evidence to prove that this is where it's going down?"

"I don't know Cullen. I want to get in there and see if we can find anything."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a great idea. The Chief just wanted us to scope the place out and make sure this was it. And we don't know how many people are in there."

"I know Edward, but we need to move fast with this. We have no idea how close they are to carrying through with the threat."

Edward didn't say anything, he looked like he was deep in thought. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, we'll go, but we need to be very cautious. We have no idea what we are going in to."

"Good, let's go."

I got up from the floor and made my way for the stairwell with Edward right behind me. Once we got to the first floor, I turned to Edward and the look on his face was one that I hadn't seen on him before. His eyes were dark and his lips were pressed together in a fine line.

"You ready Cullen?"

"Yes, I'm ready whenever you are."

I nodded and peered out of the door and into the streets. The streets were empty. I got low to the ground and ran to the side of the car in front of the building. I looked around the streets again and ran toward the other side of the street. Once we were by the warehouse, we slowly made our way towards the side door. I could see the big door that the van had gone through and a smaller entry door off to the side of it. I had my gun drawn and ready. I could hear Edward's breathing start to pick up. I looked at him and nodded, he nodded in response. I pushed light on the side door and waited. Nothing. I pushed the door open a little bit more and waited. Still nothing. The door was completely open when Edward and I made our way inside. I looked around for something to hide behind and saw a giant piece of machinery. We made our way towards it and waited. I could hear voices coming from the other side of the building. I wasn't be able to hear what they were saying, but I could tell that it was two men. I looked around for something else to hide behind. I saw another machine that would only be big enough to hide me. Edward would have to stay here and cover me. I motioned towards the machine and motioned for him to stay here. He nodded and looked around the room to make sure it was clear. I kept myself low and got over to the machine. Once there, I saw that the area Edward and I were on was raised above a lower floor.

"I fucking told you to clear that shit with me first. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry man, but how in the hell are we supposed to know if this shit works? We have to test it out on someone."

"I know that, but what in the hell are we going to do with the bodies?"

"We'll just wrap the bodies up and throw them in the ocean by the dock. Not a big deal."

"Fine, but the next time you inject someone, tell me. We can't have them getting lose, not yet. If you ever pull this shit again, I will personally throw you to them and watch them tear you apart. Do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

I was leaning to hear the rest of the conversation. And that's when it happened. I bumped into the machine and a stray piece of metal fell to the floor. Everything was in slow motion. I tried to grab it before it made contact, but I wasn't fast enough. It hit the floor and made a loud clang.

"What the fuck was that?"

A new loud sound filled my ears. It took me a second to realize that it was the sound of guns being fired. I felt a bullet whiz by my face. I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to get up and move. I got up from the floor and ran. The bullets were still flying through the air. I was almost back to the door with Edward when I felt a hot searing pain. I had been shot, I knew that for a fact. I felt the blood running down my back from the bullet. The impact of the bullet threw me forward and my head made contact with the corner of the machine Edward had been hiding behind. That's when everything went black.

**Songs for this Chapter: Wanted Man by Rev Theory, Broken Bones by Rev Theory, Favorite Disease by Rev Thoery, Let It Go by Cavo, Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas, The Moment by SafetySuit**

**A/N: Hey kids! So I know that I have been epically shitty about updating this time around. I am so very sorry to those of you that have been following this story. I hate to keep you hanging. I have been having a hard time writing and finding motivation. Maybe some reviews would help with that. You should review and see what happens ^_~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I don't own Twilight, but it's okay, because you don't own it either. We can cry about that together.**

**A/N: I feel I have to explain this. I know that for the most part, FBI stake outs wouldn't really end up with heavy petting and make out sessions, but come on! Do you really want me to write about Bella and Edward sitting in a car or building and doing nothing. HELL NO! I'm gonna make them touch each other and giggle. **

**And SUPER BIG THANK YOU'S TO SNJEZ, AMRAWO, and RACHELI! You three are awesome and I appreciate that you always review. The rest of you could take a page from their book's *looks around pointedly at those of you that don't give me lovin'* Even if it's a one word review, I will still do a happy dance when I get it, I swear. Okay, I'm done whining. ENJOY!! And if you do enjoy, please let me know. ^_~**

**Chapter 6**-

My eyes strained to open. My eye lids felt like they weighed a ton. The bright fluorescent lights above me were blinding. I closed my eyes again and I tried to turn on to my side and groaned in pain. My head was throbbing.

"Bella, don't move. You might rip a stitch."

'_A stitch? What the hell is he talking about?'_

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing next to where I was laying. His face was filled with concern and anxiety. Memories flooded my mind and I sat up quickly. I looked around the room. The bright lights, the smell, and the stupid crinkly gown I had on confirmed it. I was in a hospital.

"Ah shit fuck."

"Bella, try not to move too much. You're stitches might tear and it took them a while to get the bleeding to stop. And you hit your head really hard. Too much movement isn't a good thing right now."

I looked at my right shoulder and saw that it was covered in gauze. I could see a little spot of red on the crisp white color.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about 4 hours."

"Does the Chief know yet?"

"Yeah, he just called me back about 15 minutes ago. He will be here soon."

"Son of a shit! He's gonna freak out. I screwed everything up!"

"Don't worry Bella. He sounded more concerned that you were okay. The mission is salvageable. We'll figure something out."

I knew he was mostly trying to soothe me. I knew I blew it. I would be lucky if I ever got to do field work again. Charlie would never let me do field work if I've been shot. He hated the idea of his niece being a bullet sponge, but nothing had ever come to fruition until now.

"Edward, how are they going to salvage this? I screwed everything up. I should have listened to you and not gone in to the building. For all we know they are on their way out of D.C. God I can't believe that I was so stupid!"

"Bella, stop beating yourself up. We have it covered. They are running surveillance on the place right now and they are tracking every move they make. We will know where they are relocating to."

"And Charlie is probably going to pull me off of the case now."

"Actually Bella, I was going to come in here and yell at you for being stupid and then apologize, because you must have taken after me on being so stubborn."

I turned and saw Charlie standing in the doorway. He looked very different than usual. Charlie was usually in a suit and tie with his hair slicked back. He stood before Edward and I in worn jeans, an old t shirt, and a baseball cap. He stepped into the room and walked over to my bed.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I was being stupid and I thought that I could get in and out with out being detected. And all of the blame is on me. Edward tried to talk some sense into me but I wouldn't listen. You know that I've always been stubborn and I just thought that I could do this and I ran with it. Please don't punish Edward for my stupidity and lack of judgment."

Charlie laughed after I finished me schpeel. He just put his hand over one of mine and smiled.

"Breathe Bella. Yes I am mad that you went in to the building, but everything will be okay. We have more agents in the area to watch all of their moves. I don't think they would be dumb enough to pick up and move shop during the day."

"Are you going to take me off of the case?"

God I sounded pathetic. It was like I was 7 years old again and asking Charlie to take me to the carnival that my parents wouldn't take me to.

"I don't want to take you off of the case Bella. I think you just had a lapse in judgment. It happens to the best of us. And considering your track record, this is your first indiscretion. That will play to your favor. I think taking a bullet and getting a massive black eye is more than enough punishment for your actions."

"Thank you Charlie. I appreciate this so much."

"No problem kiddo. Just promise me that you will take it easy for a few days."

"I promise. I will wrap myself in bubble wrap and stay in my apartment until I can go back to work."

Charlie gave me a small smile before he patted my good shoulder. He turned to look at Edward whom had been sitting by my side the whole time.

"Cullen, you should really go home. You've had quite the night and some sleep would do you some good."

"It's okay Sir. I'm fine. You would be amazed at how long it takes for adrenaline to get out of my system."

"Alright, but I expect you to go home soon and I want you to take a few days off of being in the field too. You and Bella are a team. I will have some of the other agents run the recovery surveillance. And this way if no one is watching them for a few days, they will think they are in the clear again."

"Yes Sir. I will go home and start to compile a plan of action. Did you get the information from our surveillance last night?"

"Yes I did agent Cullen, thank you for getting that to me. And Bella, I understand you heard two men talking before you got shot."

"Yeah, they were talking about dumping some bodies at the peer and injecting people. Shouldn't that be enough to just swarm in and take the place?"

Charlie let out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. We need solid evidence. A conversation that wasn't recorded wouldn't hold up against them. Once they start producing evidence for us to nail them with, we will be there."

This was so frustrating. The fucking loopholes in the legal system were bullshit. Someone could rape and murder ten women and have it on tape, but if they arrest him and don't read him his Miranda Rights, he's free to go. This was the only side of the law that I hated. I slumped back onto my bed.

"It'll be okay Bella. I'm going to go back home. You get some rest and call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will Charlie."

Charlie bent over the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Love ya kiddo."

"I love you too."

Charlie nodded at Edward and then left the room. As soon as Charlie was out of sight, I looked at Edward and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me I had a black eye?"

"I just thought you remembered taking on a piece of machinery with your face."

"Very funny, but if you used your powers of deduction, hitting one's head can lead to memory loss."

"Sorry, I'll make sure to tell you about all of your bruises from now on."

I knew he was being sarcastic, but I didn't care.

"Good, that's all I ask."

Edward covered his mouth to hide the fact that he was yawning. The poor guy had to be exhausted. Not only had he been up on a stake out, he had obviously carried me out of the warehouse and to the surveillance vehicle.

"Edward, go home. I'm fine and you need to get some rest. I'll call you as soon as I get home. And considering that it isn't that bad, I should be home by tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone."

"It's fine. I'm a big girl. Go get some sleep, you look like shit."

"Look who's talking."

I playfully smacked him on the shoulder again. He stood from the chair and stretched his arms above his head. His shirt rode up just a few inches, but it was enough to give me a glimpse of his wonderfully toned stomach.

'_One of these days, his abs and our tongue are going to have to have a play date.'_

'_God, even a concussion and bullet wound aren't enough to stop you!'_

'_Hey, I'm not dead yet and I'm going to take advantage of that by eye boning Agent McYumminess.'_

Edward grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair and turned to give me one of his dazzling smiles. My heart began to beat faster. Edward started laughing for some reason. And then I realized that I had a heart monitor on and the beeping sound sped up.

"Looks like someone is getting a little flustered."

"Shut up Cullen."

"You're right, I wouldn't want to give you a heart attack. But then again, you're in a good place to have one."

"Go fuck yourself Edward."

"I just might, but try not to picture it. I don't want your heart condition on my conscience."

I just rolled my eyes. Edward began to walk towards the door.

"Edward wait!"

He stopped mid step and looked back at me. I looked down at my lap and then back up to his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there."

"Why wouldn't I get you out of there? You're my partner and I won't leave you behind to die."

"I know, but I appreciate it."

Edward walked back to the side of my bed. He leaned over and his face was just inches away from mine.

"Anything for you Bella. Just please don't make me go through that again."

His voice sounded anguished and his eyes turned a darker shade of green. I placed my good hand on the side of his face and I let my thumb run along his cheek.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try my damnedest to not to get shot again."

Edward leaned his forehead so it was touching mine, his eyes never looking away from me. I moved forward and placed my lips on his gently. The kiss was sweet and soft. I felt his lips smile against mine. When I heard the beeping quicken, I knew why he was smiling.

"I'll talk to you later Bella."

He stood up and walked out of the room. I turned my head and looked at the heart monitor.

"Traitor."

~*~*~ *~

I pushed the door of my apartment open. The smell of home greeted me and I felt relaxed. I had been in the hospital for 12 hours and that was plenty for me. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter and went into my bedroom to change. I picked out a pair of gray cut off sweat shorts and a blue tank top with a black zip up hoodie. I walked out of my room and made a b-line towards the fridge. I was starving. I know that bad hospital food is an old cliché, but it's something that rings true no matter which hospital you are in.

I rummaged through the contents of my fridge and pulled out a bottle of honey and a jar of peanut butter. A peanut butter and honey sandwich had never sounded so good. I was about to grab a butter knife when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Edward. My heart fluttered again as I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. And I wanted to bring you some stuff."

That's when I realized that he was holding a few bags.

"Oh thanks. Come in."

Edward moved past me and his cologne toke over my senses. I closed the door and locked it. The dream I had the night before played through my mind again. I slowly turned around, hoping to see Edward standing just in front of me. Not even close. He was in the kitchen unloading the contents of the bags. He pulled out some Styrofoam containers and put them on the counter. And then I saw him pull out a bundle of sunflowers. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"I wanted to get you flowers, but I didn't know what you would like. So I picked something that was unique. Something that reminded me of you."

I could feel the blush rising to my face. I looked abashedly at my feet and then back up to him.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"And I brought you some dinner. I didn't think you would really feel like cooking or going out to pick something up. I hope you like Italian food."

I felt my stomach grumble at the mention of food.

"Yes, I love Italian food."

"Oh good. I was worried that you were one of those girls that only eats salads and exlax."

I laughed as I walked towards him. His scent filled my nostrils again.

"Thank you Edward. You really didn't have to do this."

"Don't mention it. And really it's my pleasure. You're saving me from having to eat alone again."

I hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter next to where Edward was standing. He looked at me a gave me a crooked smile.

"How's your shoulder Swan? And your shiner is looking pretty brutal too."

He wasn't kidding. My eye looked horrible. The area around my eye was purple and black and the outer edges of the bruise were a bright green.

"My shoulder is fine. I have pain meds, so I should be okay."

"Good. Which one do you want, chicken pesto alfredo or lasagna?"

"Ooh the chicken pesto please! That sounds so good."

Edward smiled and handed the container to me. I set it on the space next to me and grabbed his hand. He looked up from what he was doing. I pulled him towards me and kissed the top of his forehead. I pulled back to look into his eyes. They were bright green again. I felt his hands move to my hips. I shifted a little and he positioned himself between my legs. His lips came over mine. This kiss wasn't like the one at the hospital. This kiss was filled with urgency and need. I felt his tongue run across my lips. I opened my mouth to let his tongue mingle with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. My fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

His lips left mine and made their way down to my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. I moaned when I felt his soft lips run across my skin. I hissed sharply when he nipped at my flesh and then he soothed the skin with another soft kiss. I tugged on his hair to pull him away from my neck and crashed my lips back to his. His hands left my hips and ran up my body. I felt my sweatshirt being pushed off of my shoulders. I froze when I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. My eyes snapped open and I looked at his face. He had paled considerably.

"Edward, are you…."

That's when I understood what had happened. His eyes were fixed on my right shoulder. He looked away from my shoulder and up to my eye. He lightly ran his hand over the bruise and then looked away. I cupped his face in my hands and brought his face back to look at me.

"Edward, I'm fine. The bruise will fade and I'll have a scar, but that's okay. I'm alive."

What Edward did next caught me by surprise. With his arms around my waist, he pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. His breathing was picking up. I ran my hand through his hair to try and soothe him. He pulled himself back only a few inches.

"Edward, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"I almost lost you. God Bella. I can't even imagine what I would do if…"

"Hey, don't even think about it. It didn't happen. I'm fine."

Edward closed the distance between us again. This kiss was just as passionate as the first but there was something else behind it. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him as close as I could. His arms were on each side of me, resting on the counter. I pulled away from him to catch my breath. I searched his face and saw that the agony had been replaced with lust. I reached for the hem of his shirt, but his hands stilled mine.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this right now. You just got out of the hospital."

"No Edward, I want to. I don't want to waste another minute of my life."

I crashed my lips to his and tried to pull his shirt up again. Edward grabbed my wrists and stopped me again.

"Bella, trust me when I say I want you. But I just don't think it's such a great idea to do this right now."

"Why Cullen? Do you think you might fuck me so hard that I would pull a stitch?"

Edward groaned and pushed himself away from the counter.

"That's actually one of the reasons, yes."

I couldn't hide my expression, which was a mix of arousal and surprise. I didn't think he would admit it. I wrapped a leg around his waist and coaxed him towards me again. I began placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. I don't want you to be on medication."

Edward reluctantly pulled himself away from me again. He turned his back to me and ran a hand through his hair and let out a ragged breath.

"What do you mean by that?"

He came back to stand in between my legs abruptly and placed one arm on my side and his other hand tangled in my hair and he pulled lightly, causing my head to go back. He leaned forward so his mouth was right by my ear.

"Bella, when I fuck you, I want to know that I'm the one making you scream. I want you to feel every touch, every kiss, every thrust. I don't want you to be numbed from some medication."

A whimper escaped my throat as he released my hair and pushed away again. This cat and mouse game was really starting to piss me off. He looked like an animal about to pounce. I just sat on the counter, not moving. I was so turned on at that point that I didn't think I would be able to stand on my own.

"Come on Swan. Let's get you fed. You can't afford to miss a meal."

I slowly nodded my head and hopped off of the counter, praying I didn't fall on my face. I went to move towards the dining room when I felt his hand encircle my upper arm. I glanced back at him and he smiled at me.

"I promise, I'll make it worth the wait."

"You know you aren't making this any easier on me, right?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But believe me when I say that you're not the only one suffering."

I looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. Fuck, I shouldn't have looked down. Really didn't help.

'_Holy shit! Agent McYumminess is packing some serious heat! I hope he has a license to carry that weapon.'_

'_Okay, even I have to admit that that is pretty impressive.'_

"So Cullen, how about we eat dinner and watch a movie? Something to distract us."

"Sounds good."

I grabbed the plastic forks and Edward grabbed the food as we walked into my living room. I sat on the couch and tried not to stare at him. This was going to be a rough evening.

**A/N: Holy sexual repression batman! Sorry I'm teasing all of you, but hey, if you want more, you know what to do. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It's good for the soul! If you don't review, you will make Jesus cry, and you don't want that on your shoulders.**

**Song list for this chapter: Falling Down by Rev Theory, By the Way by Theory of a Deadman, Kiss Them For Me by Siouxsie and the Banshees, What A World by Common, Bulletproof by Kerli **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. If I did, there would have been a hell of a lot more bumping uglies. Who the hell am I kidding?! That would have been the whole book. No fighting, no drama, just humping.

A/N: HEY KIDS! I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER!! SO THIS IS A REPOST! I've been a little braindead. So I'm sorry to those that have read this and thought another chapter was posted!

**Chapter 7-**

My eyes opened and I sat up. I must have fallen asleep. The shift of the couch cushions caught my attention. I looked behind me and saw Edward soundly asleep. He looked so peaceful. His bronze hair was messed up and his mouth was slightly open. I just watched him for a minute before I couldn't resist anymore. I had to touch him. I reached out and lightly ran my hand over his cheek.

Edward's eyes flew open when he felt my touch. He looked around the living room to take in the surroundings and register where he was. Then his eyes fell on me and he smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning."

Edward's eyes began to look over my bruise and I saw him wince.

"Is my eye that bad?"

"Yeah, you have a kaleidoscope of colors on your face."

"Oh great. That's sexy."

"Actually it is kind of hot. I like a woman that plays rough."

"Ha ha. Stop teasing me. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, once you stopped talking in your sleep."

I blushed furiously and tried to hide my face with my hands. Edward laughed at my embarrassment. He reached out and pulled my hands away from my face and placed kisses on my palms.

"Don't worry about it. It was cute."

"Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Well it sounded like you were having a grand ole time in dream world. Lots of heavy breathing and moaning."

"Oh God!"

I hid my face again and Edward started laughing again.

"I was only kidding Swan!"

I let out a disgusted huff and reached for the pillow behind me and launched it at Edward's head. He dodged it and started laughing even harder.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah, but looks make up for it."

"Oh get over yourself Cullen. You may be gorgeous but that doesn't make up for being an ass!"

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Ugh! You are hopeless!"

I tired to stand up from the couch when I felt a strong arm hold me in place. I looked back at Edward and glared at him.

"Easy there kitten. I was only joking. Don't leave."

I stared at him for a little while and then let out a sigh and laid back down beside him. I felt his arm pull me closer to his chest.

"We should really get up."

"Why? You can't do much and we're both off for a few days. It's not like you can go in to headquarters. Charlie would kill you if you went in to work."

I turned so I was facing him.

"I know, but there's other things we can do."

"Oh really?"

Edward looked down at me and smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not that perv. And besides, you're the one that shot me down."

"Technically I didn't shoot you down. I just delayed it."

"Call it whatever you want. But the simple fact is you cock blocked me."

"Okay, I kind of did."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get up and I'll make breakfast."

"Whatever you want partner."

I sat up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen with Edward right behind me. I began opening cupboards and pulling out ingredients to make pancakes.

"Are pancakes okay with you or do you want something else?"

"Pancakes sound great. What can I help with?"

"How are your pancake flipping skills? My right arm isn't exactly up to par."

"Are you kidding? I am the master at pancake flipping."

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll make the batter and then I'll let the master work his magic."

I started measuring all of the ingredients and dumping them into a bowl. I felt Edward's arms circle my waist and he rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"How's your shoulder doing?"

"It feels pretty stiff, but I'll be fine."

"Why don't you take some of your medication?"

"Well I kind of wanted to hold off."

Edward must have known where I was going with that. He turned me in his arms so I was now facing him.

"Bella, don't skip taking your meds because of me. I hate knowing that you're in pain and not doing anything about it."

"It's really not that bad. I could probably use it just fine."

"Okay, prove it."

"How? Do you want me to smack you around?"

"Hmmm, maybe later. Here, lift this."

Edward pushed the gallon of milk towards me. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back to watch me. I put my hand around the handle and lifted it. Searing pain shot through my arm and I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling. I kept lifting the carton until it was at shoulder height. I let out an anguished breath and turned to look at him.

"See…I'm fine."

My breathing was choppy and ragged. Edward grabbed the carton out of my hand and put it on the counter. My arm fell to my side and I tried to hide the hurt that was ricocheting through it.

"Charlie was right, you are too stubborn. You're taking your meds."

"No, I'm fine, really!"

"No you're not Bella. Stop acting like a four year old and take your medication."

"I am not acting like a four year old!"

What I did next, I couldn't stop. I reached behind me and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Edward's chest. The cloud of white dissipated and it revealed a very surprised Edward with flour covering his face and chest.

"Now I'm acting like a four year old."

Edward sputtered and wiped the flour away from his eyes. The vibrant green color stood out even more against his flour covered skin. I just giggled and tried to scoot away from his reach.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now Swan."

Edward grabbed a handful of flour and launched it at my head. The flour hit my the side of my face with a light thud. I waved my arm in front of me to clear the air. I could hear Edward's deep throaty laugh. The sound was sexy and provoking at the same time.

"Game on Eddie!"

Before I knew it, a cloud of flour rained down on us. Edward and I were repeatedly throwing flour in the other's direction. Edward grabbed my waist and I was pressed against the counter. His hand was full of flour and he rubbed it in to the side of my face.

"Ow! My shoulder!"

Edward jumped away from me and looked at me in alarm.

"Oh God Bella. I'm so sorry!"

I quickly grabbed two handfuls of flour and threw them at him. Edward stood motionless while I giggled like a little girl.

"That was low Swan, real low."

"Oh don't get all butt hurt on me. Just because I won."

"You're lucky you're injured. I would have destroyed you."

"Oh I bet."

Edward stalked towards me and placed his arms on either side of me, sandwiching me between him and the counter again. His face was came closer to mine and my breath hitched in my throat. His hands came up to cup my face. His thumbs rubbed across my lips and wiped away the flour that was covering them. Edward leaned even closer and one of his hands made it's way into my hair and pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck to him.

He placed a soft kiss there and trailed his lips up to my ear. He gently nibbled on my earlobe. My hand went to his hair and raked through it. I wanted to run both of my hands through his soft hair, but I couldn't lift my right arm. His teeth ran over the skin of my throat. My head dropped back and I let out a soft moan.

Edward's lips made their way up to mine and he kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my good arm around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Edward ran his hands down my side and grabbed onto my hips. He lifted me in his arms and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

Edward sat me down on the counter top, returning to the position we were in the night before. I pulled away from his lips and grabbed the hem of his shirt. This time he didn't stop me from pulling it up and over his head.

I ran my hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders. I could feel his strong muscles under my fingers. I bit my bottom lip and looked him in the eyes. His hands cupped my face again and pulled me to him. His tongue darted into mine and I groaned at the contact. One of his hands released the side of my face and trailed down to cup one of my breasts. Even through a shirt and bra, the contact was electric. Another throaty groan my mouth but it was muffled by Edward's.

His hands moved down and grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it off of me. He pulled away from me long enough to look at me sitting in front of him wearing only a pair of sweat shorts and a navy blue bra.

"God you're so beautiful."

I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. His hands were resting on my hips and he pulled me closer to him. I felt his erection against my inner thigh, causing me to whimper at the contact.

One of Edward's hands moved up to play with my hair and the other went around to my back to play with the clasp of my bra. The clasp came loose and I felt the straps being drug down my arms. Edward pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. I heard my bra hit the floor and I felt Edward push me back lightly. His eyes looked over my now exposed chest.

"Absolutely beautiful."

Edward bent his head and placed kisses across my collar bone and moved down to the valley between my breasts. His hands came up to cup them and his thumbs ran over my already erect nipples. I let my head fall to my shoulders. Edward's mouth moved to cover one of my nipples and I felt his tongue flick across it.

I cried out at the sensation of it. My hands went to his hair and held his head there. My legs wrapped more tightly around his waist. I wanted more contact. One of Edward's hands left my breast and trailed down my stomach and rested on my inner thigh while his other hand continued it's assault on my nipple.

"Edward! Please."

Edward looked up at me with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Please what Bella?"

"Touch me! I need to feel you."

Edward's throaty groan was my response. His hand went up into my shorts and his fingers ran over the lace edge of my panties. His finger slipped inside and ran across my wet folds. My breath hitched and I squirmed against his fingers. His tongue ran across my nipples again and one of his fingers began stroking my entrance.

"Bella, you're so wet."

My only response was a small squeak. Suddenly Edward plunged two fingers into me.

"Oh God! Edward!"

"Do you like that Bella? God you feel amazing."

I arched back as his thumb began to stroke my clit. Edward suddenly pulled his fingers out of me and I let out a whimper at the loss of contact. His hands grabbed the waist band of my shorts and tugged them off of me, taking my underwear with them. The cold granite of the counter top was in direct contrast of the heat coming off of Edward. My hands ran down his abs and made quick work of his belt. When I reached for his zipper, he stopped me.

"Not yet Bella. I want this to be about you."

"But I…"

His lips crashed down onto mine and silenced me and his fingers thrust into me again. I felt my orgasm building and I arched into his hand. His thumb started to make small circles over my clit. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Yanking his lips from my mouth he placed them on one of my straining nipples and bit lightly.

"I want you to cum Bella. And I want to hear you scream my name when you do."

I was so close. His fingers began to pump into me faster and he pinched my clit with his other hand. I cried out. That was all it took. I felt my walls clench down on his fingers and stars burst behind my eyes.

"Edward! Oh God!"

My breathing began to slow and I grabbed his face and crashed my lips to his. I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of me. I leaned back and saw that his face had a look of satisfaction and lust.

"What about you big boy? It's not fair that you have to walk around with a raging hard on."

"It's okay Bella."

I scooted myself off of the counter and stood before him.

"No, it's not. I'm a woman that knows how to take care of her man and I will not let you suffer from a massive set of blue balls."

"But I don't think we should have sex yet. I really don't want to hurt your shoulder more."

I looked up at Edward with an evil glint in my eyes. I raised one eyebrow at him and smiled. I began to lower myself in front of him.

"Who said anything about sex? I just want to suck your cock."

Edward was speechless. He stood like a statue in front of me as a reached for the button on his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and tugged his jeans and boxers down at the same time. His erection sprang free and the size of it took my breath away. I had been with other guys before but none of them were even close to Edward.

I was fully on my knees in front of him and I looked up at him. Lust and need clearly in my eyes. Edward looked down at me and he was biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Why keep him waiting? I licked my lips and looked up at him. I made eye contact as I took him into my mouth. His head fell to his shoulder as he groaned. I began to run my mouth along his length, trying to take as much of his in my mouth as I could. I pumped the base of his shaft with one hand and cupped his balls with my other.

"God Bella! That feels incredible!"

I pulled him out of my mouth and licked along the length of him. I felt him twitch and I took him back in my mouth. His hand tangled into my hair and he thrusted into my mouth. I whimpered at the pleasure I was getting from this. I didn't mind giving oral, but I had never actually gotten any pleasure out of it until now. I kept licking and sucking, Edward's groans fueling me.

"Just like that Bella! Suck my cock!"

I moaned at his demand. I was getting more turned on with how dominant he was being. I pulled back and ran my tongue around the head of his penis before I sucked him back into my mouth again.

"Bella, I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you cum again."

My hand traveled down to play with my clit as I continued to suck his cock. I could feel another orgasm building in me. Edward fisted his hand in my hair again, but this time he was trying to pull me away from him, I wasn't going to allow that.

"Baby, you have to stop. I'm going to cum."

I stopped playing with my clit and I grabbed his ass with both of my hands, pulling him even further into my mouth. His dick jerked in my mouth and then I felt his cum hit the back of my throat. He called out my name as he came. I pulled back and ran my tongue along the tip and looked up at him. His chest was heaving and his eyes were an even brighter green that I had ever seen before.

Edward picked me up from the floor and sat me on the counter again. I was about to ask what he was doing when he dropped to his knees and pushed my legs apart. His tongue ran across my clit and I cried out. I fisted my hands in his hair and pushed his face closer to me. He sucked my clit into his mouth and ran his teeth over it.

"Fuck! Don't stop!"

He looked up at me and plunged two fingers into me again. His hand began to thrust into me as his tongue ran over my clit again and again.

"I want you to tell me when you're going to cum. I want to watch you come apart."

He went back to his ministrations and I could feel myself right on the edge.

"Edward! I'm going to cum! Oh God!"

My head fell back and I felt Edward stand up in front of me. With his free hand he pulled my head forward so my eyes met his.

"Keep your eyes open Bella."

My walls tightened around his fingers and I screamed his name. I slumped forward and rested my head on his shoulders and tried to catch my breath.

"I think that was the best way to wake up, ever."

Edward smiled and ran his hand through my hair. If this was a preview of what was to come, this man was going to be the death of me.

~*~*~

SkankBella: *arrives looking totally disshevled and lights a cigarette* Was it as good for you as it was for me? *hands cig to PB*

PrudeBella: *looks at cigareete in disgust* Uh, ewww. Do you know how many toxins are in those things?

SkankBella: Whatever. Stop ruining my afterglow.

PrudeBella: I just can't believe that that just happened?

SkankBella: Oh it sounds like someone is a little hot and bothered.

PrudeBella: No, I'm just surprised that we almost did the deed on the kitchen counter. Do you know how many germs are in your kitchen?

SkankBella: Well with the way she caves to your obsession to cleaning, I woud say none. Our ass is probably cleaner now.

PrudeBella: OH GOD! The cleaning we're going to have to do now! We'll need bleach and scrubbing pads and rubber gloves!

SkankBella: And there goes the afterglow. I should put this cigarette out in your eye, you bitch.

PrudeBella: Oh please, after this little display, you and I both know how these things go. They'll be bumping uglies in no time.

SkankBella: God I hope so! Did you see the size of that thing? He should tattoo 'choking hazard' on the side of it.

PrudeBella: *giggle* Yeah, it was pretty nice.

SkankBella: I'm gonna ride him harder than Seabiscuit.

~*~*~

A/N: Hey kids! I had to put the back and forth between SkankBella and PrudeBella. I tried working it in to the chapter, but it ruined the flow of the lemonade. I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please let me know! And if you have suggestions for their next hook up, do share! Please leave me lovin'! I'm addicted to reviews and I go through terrible withdrawls when I don't get them. And then i get the shakes and I can't type, funny how that works. Hmmm.....


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I am however looking up a voodoo spell to trick SM signing everything over to me. I'll let you know how that goes.**

**A/N: So I'm guessing the last chapter wasn't very well received. In other words, you all made Jesus cry due to the lack of reviews. Do you have any idea how long it took me to cheer him up? **

**Chapter 8-**

I dumped the contents of the dust pan into the garbage can. The kitchen was now clean after my very sexy flour fight with Edward. I looked back by the stove and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Edward was cooking the pancakes that finally got made. He looked so sexy standing over the stove with a spatula in hand and only wearing navy blue boxer briefs. It took me a few seconds, but I got my breathing under control. I walked in to the kitchen and stood behind Edward. Wrapping my arms around his waist I got up on my tiptoes and placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades. I smiled to myself when I saw goose bumps form on his back.

"Smells good."

"They're almost done." Edward's voice sounded so sexy.

"Good, I'm starving."

"I wonder why you would be so hungry."

"This really sexy man gave me two mind blowing orgasms. But you probably don't know him."

"That lucky bastard."

Edward turned his head and kissed my forehead and then went back to flipping pancakes. I was the lucky one. Not only could Edward cook, but from the sexual experiences we've had, I could tell I would be more than happy in that realm. And not to mention he still found me attractive when one third of my face was covered in a giant bruise.

"Hey babe, could you grab the plates. The pancakes are perfect and I don't want them to burn."

I grabbed the plates from the counter behind me and handed them to Edward.

"Thank you. How many do you want?"

"Three."

"I like a girl that can eat."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I am the reigning champ at ice cream eating."

"Really? Very impressive."

"I even beat Emmett. It serves him right for challenging a girl to eating ice cream. That's like challenging Barry Bonds to a game of baseball."

"And she knows sports. God I'm the luckiest man alive."

Edward finished serving the pancakes and turned to kiss me softly. I pulled away and walked towards the dining room. I had just set my plate on the table when I heard loud banging on the door.

"Open up Bells! I smell food!"

My eyes got wide and I felt myself start to panic.

"Shit! It's Emmett!"

Edward had already started to grab his clothes from the kitchen floor and pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed my shorts and tank top to me and I got them on as quickly as I could.

"Just a second Emmett! I'll be right there."

Edward had his clothes on and was dusting off the remnants of flour from his shirt. I walked over to the door and opened it. Emmett stepped in and grabbed me in a big hug and released me.

"Bells! I am so mad that you got shot before I did! I thought we made a pact that I would be the first one to take a bullet."

A hand came up and smacked him across the back of the head. I looked to his side and saw a very irritated Rosalie.

"God Em, I swear I can't take you anywhere!"

"What? She swore she would let me get shot first. My dreams are shattered."

I looked at my shoulder in disdain and grimaced.

"You really aren't missing much Em. You can still get shot though."

"No, I don't want to now. It would be over shadowed by yours."

I snickered at his comment but Rosalie was none too happy.

"Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me and I hold your bags when you go shopping."

Rosalie glared at Emmett and then turned back to me, smiled and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I could be better. But I'm just glad I'm alive."

Rosalie pulled back from the hug and I saw that her face had paled slightly. Her hand played with piece of my hair and she looked at the floor.

"Rosi! I'm fine!"

She looked up at me and I saw tears starting to brim her eyes. Rosalie never cried.

"I know Bells, but God! What would Alice and I do with out you?"

"Well you don't have to find out. Come on. I'll make some more pancakes."

I led Emmett and Rosalie towards the dining room where Edward was sitting and trying to look innocent. He looked up from his plate of pancakes and smiled at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Emmett. How's it going?"

"Oh hey man. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to make sure Bella had everything she needed and that she was doing okay."

Emmett seemed to buy it, Rosalie however was more skeptical. I watched her as she looked around my apartment. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she looked in to the living room. I followed her gaze as I saw what she was looking at. The Styrofoam containers from the take out Edward had brought were still on the coffee table. Rosalie turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private?"

Before I could respond, Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door and gave me a knowing look.

"You dirty little slut! You slept with him!"

"I did not sleep with him! He came over last night and brought me dinner. Then we fell asleep on the couch when we were watching a movie."

"Bullshit."

Rosalie began to circle me and look over every inch of me. I looked over my shoulder at her apprehensively.

"Bella, I really hate it when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're glowing. And your tank top is inside out."

As she said it, she flicked the white tag that was sticking out. I reached behind me and felt it sticking out like beacon. Son of a bitch.

"Spill it Swan."

"Okay fine. We didn't have sex, technically."

"What the hell does that mean? You either did or you didn't. So which is it Bells? Did you shellac his wood or not?"

"Alright, we didn't have actual sex. We did mess around though."

"Was he any good?"

"Oh man Rosi! Good doesn't even begin to cover it! The things he can do with his hands and his tongue!"

"Did you get off?"

"Twice."

Rosalie started to quietly squeal and jump up and down.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"He's amazing! I see fireworks every time."

"Oh sweetie! You're falling in love with him."

"What? No! No! We've only known each other a few days. There's no way I could be falling in love with him already," I paused and thought about it. "Is there?"

"Of course there is. Sometimes you just know."

"When did you know you loved Emmett?"

"The second I saw him."

I made a gagging noise and rolled my eyes. Rosalie laughed and poked me in the side.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm serious. It was just something I knew. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was the one."

Rosalie had a loving and far away look in her eyes. That's what I wanted. I wanted the kind of love that she and Emmett had. I smiled because I was happy for my friends and hopeful that one day I would feel that way too.

"Rosi, as much as I love our little girl talks, I think we should get back out there. We did leave those two alone and I don't think a lot of good could come of that."

"Very true. But don't think you are getting out of this talk."

We went back to the dining room and saw Emmett and Edward talking and eating.

"Emmett! You're eating my food you ass!"

"Sorry Bells! You should know better than to leave food alone with me. That's like leaving Amy Winehouse alone with a pile of coke."

I glared at Emmett as I walked past him and in to the kitchen. From where I was standing in the kitchen, I could see Edward perfectly. I began to make more pancake batter and I would steal glimpses of him. I was beginning to think that Rosalie was right. I could feel myself falling in love with him.

~*~*~

"Drive safe you two. And I'll call you later Rosi."

"You'd better. We have much to discuss."

I laughed as I gave her as tight of a hug that I could with one arm.

"I don't even think I want to know what you two girls are talking about. Unless it has something to do with lingerie and honey. Oh wait, does it?"

Rosalie smacked Emmett along side the head and turned to leave. I gave Emmett a hug and he and Edward shook hands.

"See you later Cullen. Remember what we talked about."

"Sure thing man. We'll have to get together and have a beer sometime."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later Bells. Make sure you get some sleep."

"I will. Bye Em. Bye Rosi."

I closed the door behind them as they left. I turned back to Edward and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"What did you and Emmett talk about?"

"Just guy stuff. What did you and Rosalie talk about?"

"Girl stuff."

Edward stepped closer to me and put his hands on my hips. I smiled up at him and wrapped by left arm around his neck.

"Did it?"

"Did it what?"

"Have anything to do with lingerie or honey? Cause that shit would be hot."

I smacked Edward in the shoulder and tried to pull out of his arms. He tightened his grip and pulled me closer to his chest. I gave up struggling and surrendered to his strength. I looked up at him again and his eyes were sparkling. His lips lowered to mine and I couldn't suppress my moan. My hand went to his hair and tugged on the tendril at the nape. His tongue touched my lips and I opened my mouth in response.

I moved myself against Edward, enjoying the friction. He groaned into my lips and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You make me lose control. Every time I touch you, I can't help myself."

"I know the feeling."

And then he was there again. His lips slanted over mine and I was sucked in by that dark magic. His kiss was addictive and I had become a junkie. My lips parted for his tongue. I tasted the sweetness of the maple syrup and the bitterness of coffee. Ignoring the pain, I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. The pain was worth being able to pull myself closer to Edward. His hands went down my sides and around to my back to cup my ass. I smiled against his lips as he picked me up and carried me in to the living room. He sat down on the couch so I was straddling his lap, making me very aware of his arousal. I arched my head back and his mouth found it's way down to my throat. His teeth nipped at my skin. Everything he did to me, my body responded on it's own accord. Edward began to lift my tank top, but he wasn't moving fast enough. I grabbed the hem and yanked it off and threw it somewhere in my living room and crashed my lips to his. The slight ache in my shoulder made me smile.

"Edward, I still haven't taken my medication."

Edward looked confused momentarily and then a slow knowing smile stretched across his face. A low growl emanated from his throat as he pulled my lips to his. Judging from the massive erection he was sporting, I could tell that he and I were on the same page. Edward's hands cupped my ass and held on as he stood up again and started to carry me towards the bedroom. I ran my tongue along his jaw and up to his ear, nibbling on his soft skin. My back hit the closed door to my bedroom. I reached one arm behind me and turned the handle. I broke the kiss to take a much needed breath of air. I ground myself against his erection and whimpered at the sensation. Edward slowly lowered us to the soft mattress and crawled on top of me. The heaviness of him on top of me set off a primitive urge.

"Edward, I need to feel you inside of me."

Edward raised himself up to his elbows and looked down at me. That beautiful crooked smile crept onto his face and I knew there was no going back.

**A/N: Cliffie! I know, I'm evil. I had the majority of this written but I will be going to Phoenix tomorrow and I'll be gone for a few days and I won't be near a computer. But I couldn't bring myself to just leave this chapter hanging while I was gone so I decided to end it where I did. What can I say? I'm a cock tease. I really need to know if I should continue with this story, I am finding my self becoming disheartened. So make me happy and let me know what you think or give me suggestions. Just throw me a bone here people!**


	10. Guy Talk Chap 8 Supplement

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH! ZERO! So if you want to sue me, have fun with my magic jumping bean collection.**

**A/N: So many of you asked, and I knew that you would. This is what Edward and Emmett talked about while the girls were in Bella's room. It's short, but ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8- GUY TALK**

**EPOV**

I felt my stomach drop a little as I watched Rosalie haul Bella off to the bedroom. I was going to be alone with Emmett. I mean, yeah, I liked the guy, he seemed pretty cool. But this guy is huge! He could sneeze and the force of it would throw me through the wall. Emmett was watching the girls make their way to Bella's bedroom and as soon as the door closed, he turned to me with a knowing grin on his face. I tried to act nonchalant and took a drink of my coffee.

"You two totally hooked up."

I nearly chocked on my coffee. I put the cup down and looked at Emmett. My wide eyed expression didn't help my case.

"We didn't hook up."

"You did. I don't blame ya man. Bella is hot! She's the total package. She's smart, funny, sexy, and she knows sports. If I weren't married to my Rosi, I would be all over that."

I didn't know why, but hearing Emmett talk about Bella that way made me jealous.

"But you are married, and Bella and I are just partners."

"Dude, you don't have to play cover up with me. It's okay. Bella needs a good guy, and from what I can tell, you seem like a decent guy."

"Thanks. So you really don't mind the idea of Bella and I together."

"No man, not at all! Quite frankly, she could use some action."

"Come on Em, don't talk about her like that in front of me."

"Oh don't grow a vagina on me now Cullen. The girls aren't here."

"Okay fine. Yes, I like Bella. Everything about her just pulls me in more. Her smile, her laugh, the way she puts her hair up. It's everything! I just don't know if she feels the same."

"This is more serious than I thought."

"What?"

Emmett grabbed Bella's plate of pancakes and started eating. With his mouth full he let out a low laugh.

"You're falling for her."

"No! I can't be. It's way too soon! There's no way…is there?"

"Of course. I fell in love with Rosi the first time I saw her. I even remember she was wearing this old white tank top and ratty jeans, but she was just glowing. Then she smiled at me and I was a goner."

Emmett let out a sigh and stuffed another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"And you think I'm the one sprouting a snatch, really? I expected more from you."

"What? She's my wife, I'm allowed to be sentimental."

"Sure. I think Rosalie has your balls in her purse."

"You know, I think she may have turned them in to earrings."

"Interesting choice."

"Enough about my relationship. What happened between you and Bella? I know you didn't just get here this morning."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, the fact that there are two Styrofoam containers on the coffee table that contain Italian food is kind of a give away. I know Bella can eat, but not that much."

I looked to the coffee table and saw the containers and grimaced. Damn it.

"When you're in the FBI, you pick up on stuff like that."

"Right. So how do I tell her how I feel? I don't want to scare her."

"There are a few things you still haven't learned about the fair Bella Swan. She doesn't scare easily. I would have thought that you would have figured that out after the other nights debacle. But she's really tough man. Most of the other girls in academy wimped out, but not Bella. She's always been able to hold her own, but we all see the way she looks at us. Us couples, I mean. Rosi and I along with Jasper and Alice, we all see it. She looks at us with this longing. She wants that special someone to hold hands with, someone to spend lazy Sundays with. She may be an agent, but she is ultimately a woman. And a great one at that. Maybe give it a few days and see how she is acting towards you. If it feels right, then have the talk. But there is one very important thing you need to know."

"What would that be?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. And not just me. Rosi, Alice, Jasper, and the Chief would all be breathing down your neck. I might be the biggest, but Alice and Rosi are the two you need to worry about. Chicks man, they protect their own. And after Rosalie is done with you, she'll have a necklace to match her earrings, if you catch my drift."

I swallowed hard and looked at my coffee. The image of my balls dangling from a chain around Rosalie's neck wasn't a very pleasant one.

"I won't hurt her. She means a lot to me."

"I know that, but just keep that in mind. Now, tell me about the sex! How great was it? Tell me everything!"

"We didn't have sex. We just messed around."

"What kind of messed around? Hot groping kind or tongue and finger kind?"

I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled deeply.

"It feels weird talking about this."

"It's guy talk don't be a pansy."

"Okay fine. The tongue and finger kind."

Emmett's head lolled back.

"That is awesome! Why haven't you done more yet?"

"Because she's taking pain medication and she just got shot. I don't really think she's up to it."

"Why don't you let her decide if she's up to it or not. Like I said, she's tough."

The sound of the bedroom door opening ended the conversation. My talk with Emmett was enlightening. I knew I wanted Bella, I knew she was important to me, but most importantly, I knew I was falling for her.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…blah blah…yadda yadda and other legal jargon.**

**A/N: So I said to myself, "Self, you should really work on getting this chapter out since you left them all hanging." But then I thought, "Maybe I should make them sweat it out." And then I realized that that would be heinously cruel and I fear for my safety and I adore all of you too much to do that to you. So without further ado, a big fat juicy lemon. Full of groping and penetration…hehehe.**

**Special shout out to Sometimesoon! I hope you're doing well and out of the hospital!! **hugs****

_***When we last left our heroes***_

_Edward looked confused momentarily and then a slow knowing smile stretched across his face. A low growl emanated from his throat as he pulled my lips to his. Judging from the massive erection he was sporting, I could tell that he and I were on the same page. Edward's hands cupped my ass and held on as he stood up again and started to carry me towards the bedroom. I ran my tongue along his jaw and up to his ear, nibbling on his soft skin. My back hit the closed door to my bedroom. I reached one arm behind me and turned the handle. I broke the kiss to take a much needed breath of air. I ground myself against his erection and whimpered at the sensation. Edward slowly lowered us to the soft mattress and crawled on top of me. The heaviness of him on top of me set off a primitive urge. _

"_Edward, I need to feel you inside of me."_

_Edward raised himself up to his elbows and looked down at me. That beautiful crooked smile crept onto his face and I knew there was no going back._

**Chapter 9-**

"Bella, are you sure you're up for this? I don't want to hurt you more."

I growled in frustration as I pushed Edward off of me and on to his back. The pain shooting through my shoulder was the last thing on my mind right now. I climbed on top of Edward and straddled him.

"Edward, stop being a pussy. I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for."

Edward's hand reached out and cupped my cheek, just below the bruise. His thumb made small circles along my cheekbone.

"I know you're tough Bella, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was the one that caused you to be in pain."

I loved that Edward was being sweet and was concerned about me, but right now, I didn't want soft and slow. I wanted hard and fast. I pushed Edward's hand away and fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him towards me, my lips hovering just above his.

"You're going to be the one hurting if you don't shut up and strip."

I could see the sparkle reappear in Edward's eyes as he smiled up at me. My hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. My lips enveloped his. Both of us fought to control the kiss. The feeling of his hands roaming across my back sent chills through out my body. He started to work on the clasp of my bra as I went for the button on his jeans. Edward's hands followed the straps of my bra down my arms as he removed it from me. Edward sat up to push his jeans down his legs and kicked them off the rest of the way. I went to push my shorts off but Edward stopped me.

"I want to do it. It's like unwrapping gifts at Christmas."

I laughed at his enthusiasm and brought my lips back to his. I licked his bottom lip and felt him moan against my lips before he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. Edward pushed me back on to the mattress so he could pull my shorts off. I could feel the soft cotton of my bedspread across my skin. I looked down and saw that Edward had pulled my panties down with my shorts.

Then he was back on top of me. I was mesmerized by him. The taste of his kiss was wild and the touch of his hands were a force of nature. His boxers were the only thing preventing total skin to skin contact. At this moment, they were my enemy and they had to go. I pushed them down and his erection sprang free. Edward's head leaned forward and rested on my shoulder as he groaned.

My hand moved down to grasp the length of him. His sharp intake of breath spurred me on. I started stroking him, enjoying the feeling of his silky skin. Edward surprised me when he pushed himself away from me and stood at the foot of the bed. I sat up and looked at him, not being able to hide the confused look on my face. Without saying a word, Edward grabbed both of my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed.

My legs dangled over the edge as he nudged them apart and got on his knees. I watched as he kissed my knee and his lips made their way up my thigh. I cried out when his lips touched my center. My head fell back and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. His tongue darted out and ran across my clit. My hands went to his hair. His eyes made contact with mine and I almost lost it. There was something so intimate about looking into his eyes as he was giving me so much pleasure.

Edward's fingers began teasing my entrance and then he suddenly pushed two fingers into me. I moaned as he placed light sucking kisses around my clit while his fingers pumped in and out of me.

"Edward, that feels so good."

He licked again, painting the entrance to my tormented flesh and creating a fiery sensation. My walls began to tighten and I tried moving my hips. Edward gripped my hip firmly with his free hand and held me in place. One thrust of his fingers and another lick of his tongue and I was screaming his name. Stars were exploding behind my eyes as pleasure washed over my body. Edward stood up and leaned over me and placed heated kiss on my throat. My breathing was frantic.

Edward tried to push me to lay down on the bed, but I protested and pushed him to his back. My hand moved down his stomach to stroke his cock. I started moving my head down but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, don't. We can do that later, but right now, I need to be inside of you."

I jumped off of the bed and ran into my adjoining bathroom. I began to rummage through the drawers and found the box of condoms. I smiled and pulled them out of the drawer and turned around to go back to the bedroom. I froze right where I stood and gasped when I saw Edward standing before me in all his naked glory. He strode shamelessly towards me and kissed me with so much passion I whimpered into his lips. My lips parted to allow his tongue entrance.

Edward gripped my hips and lifted me on to the bathroom counter. I opened the box of condoms and pulled one out, ripping it open with my teeth. I reached between us and rolled the condom onto his erection and positioned him at my entrance. Edward looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I silently nodded and felt him press in to me. We both moaned at the contact. I could feel the heavy wedge of flesh stretching me. The burning of the penetration blending with the sensitivity of newly exposed nerve endings coming to life.

Edward drew himself back and plunged into me, filling me completely. I arched my back and Edward took the opportunity to suck a nipple into his mouth. His teeth racked over it followed by his tongue. I fisted a hand in his hair a pulled his head back, exposing his throat. My tongue ran up the side of his neck and stopped just under his earlobe. I bit at the soft skin there and I heard his hiss of breath.

"From this moment on, you belong to me Edward. Only me."

Edward moaned and tightened his grip on my hips. He thrust himself into me with so much strength, I thought I might pass out from the pleasure of it. His hands moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He lifted me and turned so that my back was up against the wall. He withdrew himself from me and I whimpered at the loss. I looked at him, completely bewildered. He smiled down at me as he turned me to face the wall. I felt his hand brush across my left shoulder blade and move my hair away from my neck. His teeth rasped across my neck, mimicking what I had done to him.

"From this moment on, you're only mine Bella. No one else can touch you like this," his hand ran down my side and cupped my breast.

"No one can kiss you like this," he tilted my face back towards his and kissed me hungrily.

"And from this moment on, no one can feel you like this," he thrust back in to me. My arms flew to the wall in front of me to try and keep my balance. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist while the other ran up my arm and his hand held mine against the wall.

"You feel so incredible Bella. I could stay like this for the rest of my life."

My only response was a whimper, but that was enough confirmation that I felt the same way. Edward started moving his hips and I moved mine, trying to find a rhythm.

"How do you want it babe? Slow and easy," he moved in and out of me so slowly that it was almost excruciating, "or hard and fast?" He drove into me rapidly and I cried out.

"Hard and fast. Please, just take me."

"Anything you want."

Edward plunged into me quickly and I pulled my hips back to meet his thrust. I turned my face to the side and gasped. The image of Edward thrusting into me was being displayed in the huge bathroom mirror. I had never seen myself this way. My skin was flushed and my eyes were wild. Edward looked in the same direction and I saw him smile. Our eyes met in the reflection as he continued to thrust into me. My eyes traveled down his muscular physique and further the watch his dick sliding in and out of me. The image setting something primitive off in my brain.

"Edward, fuck me! Harder!"

A crooked smile crossed his face and both of his hands held me hips in place as he thrust forward and pulled me back to meet him. I screamed his name as he continued this pace. One of his hands left my hip and went to my clit and started making small circles. I could feel my orgasm building. My walls started to get tighter around him.

"I can feel you getting closer. Let go Bella. I want to feel you come around my cock."

He pinched my clit in between his thumb and forefinger and I let go.

"Edward! Oh God!"

My body trembled and I slumped forward. Waves of pleasure ran through my blood. I felt Edward pull out of me again. I knew he hadn't cum yet. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"I'm not done with you yet."

He picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom and placed me down, moving on top of me.

"I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you Bella. Everything about you is so intoxicating. I can't control myself when I'm with you."

"Good, I don't want you to."

I wrapped my hand around him and guided him inside of me again. He felt even better inside of me this time. He slowly thrust in and out of me and I whimpered in protest. Edward smoothed the hair away from my face and softly kissed me.

"I want to enjoy this. I want to savor you Isabella."

I usually hated when people called me by my full name. But when it rolled off of Edward's tongue, it felt like a loving caress on my cheek. I moved my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. The usual bright green was replaced with a deep hunter green. I could see love and lust reflected in his eyes. Could he feel the same way I feel about him?

All thoughts were lost when he started moving inside of me again. The slow undulation of his hips was the only thing I was focused on. What we had done just moments before was down right fucking. But this, this was love making. All of the passion and emotion I felt for the amazing man was seeping out of me. I knew it was too soon to say it out loud, so I just showed him through my touch and my kiss.

Edward nuzzled my neck and placed soft kisses down to my collarbone. The agonizing bliss of the slow thrusts and gentle touches had me squirming beneath him. I needed more contact but Edward wouldn't allow it.

"Take it easy baby. I want this to last."

"I don't think I can stand it."

"You can and you will."

I moaned as he continued his painfully slow thrusting. I moved my hands down a grabbed his ass and pulled him towards me.

"You're going to fuck me or I'm going to shoot you with your own gun. We have plenty of time to take it slow later. Right now, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you cum, I want to see you lose control."

My words spurred him on. The pace quickened and we both cried out. I reached in between us and started to touch my clit. Edward growled and yanked my hands over my head and held them there with one hand.

"That's my job. I want to be the one that makes you cum."

His free hand went to work as he continued thrusting into me. Another toe curling orgasm was building and I could tell Edward was close to release.

"I'm so close Edward, don't stop."

Edward pulled back and rammed forward. My muscles clamped down on him and I was screaming his name again. I heard Edward's breathing pick up and I felt him shudder above me. Through gritted teeth he yelled my name and collapsed on top of me.

We laid like that for several minutes, neither of us wanting to move and lose the contact. We were both drenched in sweat and getting our heart rates to slow down. Edward pulled back and smiled down at me. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even though I had a bruise the size of a grapefruit on my face, I still felt attractive. He ran the back of his hand along my cheek and he froze suddenly.

"Oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding."

I looked at my shoulder and saw the blood saturating the gauze. Edward got off of me and pulled me in to the bathroom. He pulled the gauze off of my shoulder and winced. My stitches were still in place but the movement of our sack session must have been enough to get it to bleed again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. God I knew I shouldn't have done that."

"Edward, I'm fine. It's just a little bit of blood. I'll redress it and everything will be fine."

"I just can't stand knowing I did that to you."

"Hey, you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. Now stop being all emo on me. I don't date guys that wear eyeliner."

Edward laughed and ran a hand though my hair.

"But I look good with electric blue eyeliner on."

I smiled up at him and giggled.

"Shut up and hand me the gauze behind you."

Edward handed me the contents of the bag on the bathroom counter. I cleaned the wound and covered it. I would occasionally look at Edward and he looked intrigued and worried at the same time. I finished and put everything back in the bag.

"See, all better."

Edward pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you done brooding now? Because I'm kind of hungry."

He pulled back and smiled.

"I suppose we can go get something for dinner. Are you really hungry or can you wait for a little while?"

"I can wait, why?"

"Because, I want to take you out and show you off."

"I would love that. But why do I need to wait?"

"I have to run home and change. I didn't think I was going to be here this long."

"Oh. Well while you're there, you should pack a few days worth of clothes."

Edward released me from his arms and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you can put up with me for that long?"

"I think I can manage. If you start to bug me I'll just gag you and handcuff you to a chair."

"Sounds kinky, I like it."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Hurry up and go get your stuff. I don't want to be without you for very long."

"I'll drive as fast as I can."

"Do I need to dress up or just casual?"

"Just casual tonight. I will be back in an hour at the most."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Edward kissed me and then went back in to the bedroom to get dressed. I blew him a kiss as he walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Please lock the door on your way out."

I waited until I heard the front door close and I started the shower. I covered my shoulder with plastic wrap before I got in. The hot water ran over my body and soothed my sore muscles. I knew I didn't have too much time to get ready so I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 50 minutes before Edward would be back. I began blow drying my hair and plugged in my straightening iron.

I finished my hair and started on my make up. It was times like these that I wish Alice was with me. She always did an amazing job of dolling me up. I could hear my phone ringing in the living room. I put my makeup brush down and ran out to grab it. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you!"

"Why have you not told me about Agent McYumminess? I am so hurt right now!"

I could tell Alice was doing her fake pout on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Alice, I've been a little busy."

"What do you mean by that…YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!"

I sighed. I knew I couldn't lie to Alice.

"Yes, I slept with him."

"And?"

"It was amazing!"

Alice was squealing on the other end.

"Is he still there?"

"No, he went back to his place to get ready and grab some of his things. He's taking me out on a date."

"Oh my gosh! Do you need me to come over and do your make up? I can be there in five minutes!"

"No Alice, it's fine. I have everything under control. I've learned enough from watching you these last few years to be able to do a decent job myself. You stay home and rest."

"Alright, if you insist. How is your shoulder doing?"

"It's fine. A little sore, but it'll be okay."

"Good. You can't scare me like that. Not when I'm on bed rest and I can't get to the hospital."

"And yet you were willing to drive here at hyper speed so you could do my make up?"

"Jasper isn't home right now so he wouldn't know. He's the one that wouldn't let me go to the hospital. He told me you were fine and would be released in a few hours. And you know me. By the time I picked out an outfit, did my makeup and hair, and got to the hospital, you would have been gone."

"Very true. Okay sweetie, I have to let you go. I need to finish getting ready."

"Okay. But call me and tell me how it all goes. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something that shows a little cleavage."

"Bye Alice. I'll call you later."

"Love you B!"

"I love you too."

I closed my phone and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I had just finished putting my shoes on when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and smiled when I saw Edward holding an overnight bag. He looked me over and let out a heavy sigh.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Who was I kidding? He looked amazing! He was wearing a plain green t-shirt and faded jeans. It was the most basic outfit, but it looked amazing on him. Of course it would look better in a pile on my floor. I ran my hands up his chest and around to his shoulders. I placed a kiss on his neck and he moaned. I smiled against his skin.

"Bella, you better stop or we won't make it to dinner."

"I'm okay with that."

I could tell that Edward was having an internal battle in his head.

"No, we're going out. I want to show you off. Make all those bastards jealous that I have you and they don't."

His possessiveness was actually sweet. I grabbed my purse and keys from the counter and we left my apartment, hand in hand.

**A/N: So they bumped uglies! Hurray! But as you all know, this isn't the end of the story, far from it! Let me know what you think! We will be seeing a re-appearance from the 2 inner Bella's soon. I couldn't really fit them in during the lemons, it messed up the flow. And thank you to everyone that reviewed and faved the last chapter. **hugs to all****


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or any of the music or anything mentioned in this story. I know, I was pretty bummed when I got that memo too.**

**A/N: Howdy everyone! I forgot to tell you all that I posted a link on my bio page for Bella's date outfit. Well, on with chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10-**

Edward pulled my chair out for me and I smiled up at him. He's such a gentleman. He took the seat across the table from me. I could tell that I was still glowing from our sexcapades earlier. Just thinking about everything, I started blushing. I quickly opened my menu and buried my face in it.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked up and saw the young waitress smiling at Edward and doodling in her notepad. The glazed over and mindless look in her eye made me wonder if I looked that stupid when I looked at Edward.

"I'll just have a water, thank you."

He smiled politely at the waitress and went back to looking at the menu. She looked over at me and tried not to look too disappointed that Edward was here with a woman.

"How about for you?"

"Just a water would be great, thanks."

"I'll be right back."

As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned to Edward and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"She was practically fucking you with her eyes."

"Oh. I didn't notice. I was a little too distracted by this gorgeous brunette."

I bit my bottom lip and went back to looking at my menu. The waitress came back with our waters and took our order.

"The chief called me this afternoon when I left your apartment."

"What did he say?"

"He sent a couple of agents to the warehouse and they didn't find anything. He said that it looks more like it was a rendezvous point. They are working on tracing the van from the pictures you took."

"God, I feel like I messed everything up. I'm completely shocked that Charlie hasn't pulled me off of this case yet."

"Bella, you didn't mess anything up. They have agents watching that area and no one has been back since you got shot. They'll come back eventually, and when they do, we'll trail them. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right. I'm starting to get antsy. I want to get back in the field."

"I know, but you have to take some time to heal or you'll be no good to anyone."

"Anyone?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile.

"Well, you'll always be good for me."

The blush was coming back in to my face and I changed the subject. We spent the rest of the time talking about random things.

"Oh come on! 'Bio Dome' is a very important piece of American culture. Pauly Shore was a pivotal actor of the 90's. It's so much better than 'Talladega Nights'."

Edward just shook his head and looked down.

"You are so full of it Bella. 'Talladega Nights' is amazing! There are so many classic lines in that movie. How can you deny that?"

"Because it blows!"

"Okay, I give up! I just can't win with you! I'm going to the bathroom."

I laughed to myself as he walked away, looking sad and defeated. The waitress came back to our table and left the check. She looked to Edward's empty seat and then turned back to me and smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The question took me by surprise. I hadn't thought of that yet.

"Um, I guess in a way, yeah, he kind of is."

"Well girl, you are lucky! He's gorgeous! If you ever get sick of him, let me know. I'll gladly take him off of your hands."

I laughed at her eagerness and looked up to see Edward walking back towards the table. Turning back to the waitress, I smiled brightly.

"I don't think I'll be getting sick of him for a very long time."

She smiled and walked away. Edward pulled some cash out of his pocket and left it on the table.

"Come on Swan, let's get out of here."

"Sounds good."

We drove back to my apartment and all I could think of was the waitress asking if Edward was my boyfriend. Edward looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Is something wrong? You've been kind of quiet since we left the restaurant."

"The waitress asked if you were my boyfriend."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said, kind of."

"Kind of? That's a new way of putting it."

"Well I don't know how to define whatever this is. I mean, yes, we're attracted to each other and we like each other. But with the mission, I don't know if we should label it yet. I just don't want to complicate anything."

Edward was silent. His thumb was tapping on the steering wheel and he was biting his lip.

"I think you're right. I really like you, but I don't want to name it yet. There is one thing I know though."

"And what would that be?"

"I know that I can't go a day without you. You're the most amazing woman and I can't imagine how my life would be without you in it."

My insides were melting and my heart was fluttering. I knew I couldn't express what I was feeling for him in words. I looked out the car window and saw that we were approaching a red light. Edward brought the car to a stop and I pounced. I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him to me, bringing my lips to his. Since I couldn't verbalize what I felt for him, I put everything I had into this kiss. Our tongues danced together and my hands grasped at the back of his neck. The sound of a horn honking behind us, broke us apart. Whom ever was behind us was a total asshole. It's times like this that I wished I had my gun on me. I reluctantly let go of Edward.

"Drive as fast as you can because right now, all I want is for you to make me scream your name."

Edward groaned and slammed on the gas pedal. What should have been another ten minute drive, only took four. We pulled in to the parking lot and Edward practically flew out of the car and around to my side to open the door. I barely had time to close the car door before Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to my apartment. We arrived at my door and Edward looked at me expectantly. I dug through my purse and found my keys, turning to unlock the door. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and started placing kisses on my neck. I shivered as his tongue ran from my shoulder to my ear.

"I want to be inside of you and feel your nails running down my back."

I closed my eyes and almost dropped the keys. I gathered my wits and forced the key into the lock and thank God for that. I was about two seconds away from kicking my door in. I hurried into my apartment with Edward behind me. I kicked my heels off and locked the door. Edward stood a foot away from me, looking as flustered as I felt. I threw my purse to the floor and jumped into Edward's arms and wrapped my legs around his hips. Not even stumbling, he caught me and our lips met instantly. My arms went to my top to untie it and pull it off of my shoulders. Edward's lips went to my collarbone. My head fell back and my hands went to his hair and gripped his scalp. The sharp sting of his teeth caused my breath to hitch. My head snapped back to meet Edward's eyes. I bit my bottom lip and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled slowly and started moving towards the dining room.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I want to christen every room in your apartment."

I giggled giddily and squealed when Edward pinched my behind. My lips went back to his. The playfulness quickly changed to eager passion. Edward sat me down on the dining room table and I heard the clatter of objects being swept off of the table. Edward's hands made quick work of his shirt and I removed the small tank top and threw it to the floor. Edward moved to stand in between my legs.

His lips lowered to mine and a low male groan of need rumbled in his throat. His lips parted and his tongue ran across my bottom lip to coax my mouth open. The need to be close to him became overwhelming. I needed to feel every inch of him. My hands quickly discarded his belt and then attacked the zipper of his jeans. Edward snaked his hands around my back and unclasped my bra. The mix of the cool air and Edward's warm skin made me dizzy.

"All I could think of at dinner was tasting you again Bella. Your skin is so sweet. And the way you respond to my every touch is enough to make me cum in my pants."

I moaned and pulled his lips to mine. I pushed his pants and boxers down his hips. Edward kicked his shoes off and he stepped out of the puddle of fabric at his feet. Edward began to tug on my jeans and he pulled them with my underwear down my legs. My hand grasped his erection and began to pump him.

He groaned and broke his mouth away from mine. He gently pushed me back on the table and knelt in front of me. My breathing stopped when I felt his tongue run across my clit. My hands clutched at the edges of the table. One of his long fingers entered me and my hips bucked up to his mouth.

"You're so sweet Bella. I'll never get sick of doing this to you."

"I'll never get sick of you doing it to me."

Edward began to pump his finger in and out of me at a fast pace, his tongue licking my clit at the same tempo. I whimpered and my head began rolling back and forth across the table. Edward sucked my clit into his mouth and his teeth ran over it. The fire inside of me was on the brink of detonation.

"Edward…I'm so close…please don't stop!"

Edward pushed another finger in to me, his tongue moved in circles, and I lost it. I cried out, screaming his name. My body was trembling. Edward stood before me and pulled me up to a sitting position. I was still breathing heavy when Edward grabbed his pants and began digging in the pockets. He smiled and wagged his eyebrows at me as he pulled a condom from the pocket. I laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Someone's a good little boy scout."

"Always be prepared."

"I'll write them a thank you letter in the morning."

Edward had that beautiful crooked smile on his face as he tore the wrapper open and pulled the condom out. I grabbed it from his hand and rolled it on to his cock. My hand pumped him a little and then positioned him at my entrance. We made eye contact as he entered me. The feeling was electric. Edward remained still for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. His hands went to my hips and held them still as he pulled back and slammed in to me again. My arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I was arching my back to try and get as close to him as I could. His lips ran along my shoulder and up to my ear.

"I want to hear my name on your lips again. I want to feel you cum around my cock and watch you lose control."

"Oh God."

Edward began to thrust into me harder and faster and his hand started to circle my clit. I leaned back on to my elbows and wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, digging the heels of my feet into his ass. Our moans mingled with the sound of skin hitting skin. I could feel the slow burn starting again. I wanted so desperately to achieve my release, but it was such a delicious agony that I never wanted it to stop. I sat up again and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and ran my tongue along his collarbone. His thrusts became even more frantic and powerful.

"I want you to cum Edward. And when you do, I want to hear my name. I want to know that I'm the one that's getting you off."

I was mimicking what he had said to me earlier and I was rewarded with a hard kiss. My tongue wrestled with his and I fisted my hand in his hair. The pressure was building and release was just out of my reach.

"Harder."

Edward pulled back and slammed into me and I came, hard.

"Edward!"

Edward's hands went to my hips and he kept thrusting into me.

"I can feel your muscles clenching around me. You have no idea how good you feel."

Edward slowly pushed me so I was laying on the table and put one of my legs over his shoulder. The new angle was amazing. Edward continued thrusting and his breathing was becoming labored. My stomach muscles began to clench and I knew that I was nearing another orgasm. My hips began to meet every thrust.

"Bella…fuck!"

Edward plunged into me one more time and he let out a low animalistic groan that set me off for the third time. Edward collapsed on top of me, nuzzling his lips in to the crook of my neck. His lips pressed to my pulse point. He leaned back to look me in the eye and he swept a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"You're so amazing."

"So are you. That is the only time I've ever had three orgasms in a row."

"I aim to please."

Smiling up at him, I pulled his lips back to mine. I whimpered against his lips when I felt him pull out of me. Edward scooped me up in to his arms and carried me to my bedroom. Placing me down on the bed, he laid himself next to me. The way he smiled down at me and the loving caresses made me feel like I was actually desirable.

"You should be careful Cullen. A girl could fall really hard for you if you kept this up."

"I like to live dangerously."

I grinned from ear to ear as he pulled me in to his arms and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. I moved to roll on to my side and hissed in pain. Edward sat up immediately and pulled away from me.

_So much for the afterglow._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just bumped my shoulder again."

"Do you have your pain meds?"

"I didn't really want to take any."

Edward knew exactly what I was getting at.

"No, you are not going to be in pain because of me. Where are your pills? I'll go get them for you."

"Really it's not that bad."

I was lying. It hurt like a bitch.

"We're not doing this again. Where are they, you're taking some."

I knew I couldn't win this argument. I sighed with defeat.

"They're on the bathroom counter in the bag with all of the gauze."

Edward jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The sight of him naked and running was one I would not forget. He reemerged holding the bottle of pills and a glass of water. He plopped down on the bed next to me and handed me the glass and the pills. I begrudgingly took them and downed the glass of water.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

I sighed and placed the glass on the nightstand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward yawning. I could feel the fatigue creeping into my body. I laid back down and pulled Edward with me. I placed a kiss on his chest and nestled closer to him.

"I know this isn't the most romantic suggestion, but humor me."

"Anything you want Swan."

"Will you watch 'Family Guy' and cuddle with me?"

Edward let out a hearty laugh and pulled me closer to him. I was starting to feel ridiculous for asking something like that.

'_Family Guy'? Really? Not very smooth._

"Bella, there is nothing, well almost nothing, I would rather do than lay in bed and watch 'Family Guy' with you."

I breathed a sigh of relief that my inner geek hadn't scared him off. I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and hit the power button. The TV on my lingerie chest flashed to life. Watching television with the man you are falling for may not be the most romantic thing in the world, but it just felt right. Being in his arms and laughing at the nonsensical humor was a nice distraction. I knew that the real world would be knocking down my door soon enough. But for right now, I was in my bed with the man that I was starting to fall in love with, and that was all I cared about. The pain meds were making me unbelievably tired. My eyelids began to droop and the last thing I remember was feeling Edward kiss the tip of my nose and whisper in to my ear.

"Goodnight beautiful. You should be careful, a man could fall in love with you very quickly. And I think I already am."

I smiled to myself and let a peaceful slumber overtake me.

**A/N: WOOOO! I had the hardest time writing this chapter for some reason. I just hope it didn't suck major monkey balls. Please let me know! Also, I am leaving this weekend for Salt Lake City and then I am going to Dallas the weekend after that. The next chapter might not be up in a weeks time, which really blows, and I'm sorry about that. I hate to not post at least once a week. I am starting the next chapter ASAP, so hopefully I can get it out sometime next week! Keep your fingers crossed! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I live for your reviews!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, or you, unless you are SM. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to reply to all of them. I have been so busy getting ready for my trip, getting everything set up on Twilighted, and trying to write this chapter. I hope you like it. It's just a little piece of fluff. This is my marshmallow chapter.**

Chapter 11-

I awoke feeling warm and refreshed. I sat up and stretched out, immediately regretting the motion when I felt the pain shoot through my arm.

_Damn stitches. Damn bullet wound._

I looked over at a sleeping Edward and smiled. He looked so peaceful. I slowly crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top from my dresser. I pulled my pants and tank top on as I headed out to the kitchen to make some coffee.

The sound of my phone beeping caught my attention. Grabbing it from the counter I looked at the screen and saw that I had five new voicemails. I opened my phone and saw that I had missed calls from Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Charlie, and three missed calls from Mom . This couldn't be good. I dialed my voicemail and punched in my password.

"_You have five unheard messages. First unheard message, sent yesterday at 9:12pm."_

"_Bells! Hey it's Em. Are you and Cullen doing the nasty or what? Anyways, I was calling to tell you we found a lead on the case. There's too much to go over on here though. Call me back and we'll meet up to go over everything. Talk to you later. And tell Cullen he better be wrapping his junk."_

I laughed at the message. Typical Emmett. He could go from being serious and talking about work then to talking about sex in the blink of an eye.

"_Next unheard message, sent yesterday at 9:23 pm."_

"_Bella! You haven't called me yet! Don't think you are getting out of filling me in on that Cullen guy. I want all of the hot, grinding, screaming, thrusting, biting, orgasmic, sweaty….."_

_Seven_

I didn't even bother listening to the rest of Rosalie's voicemail. I knew it would just go on that I hadn't spilled the beans yet.

"_Next unheard message, sent yesterday at 10:09 pm."_

"_Hey Bella! It's Alice. I was just calling to see how your date went, but I guess it's still going! Spank him once for me and then call me when you get this. Love ya girlie!"_

"_Next unheard message, sent yesterday at 10:48pm."_

"_Hey kiddo. I was calling to check up on you. I talked to your mom and I accidentally told her about your accident. Sorry about that. But I convinced her not to bombard you with phone calls and that you would need your rest. Also, we found some new information on the case. Call me back when you get this. Love you, kid."_

I grimaced. My mom always over reacted when it came to my line of work. She hated the idea of me being in constant danger. I didn't blame her since I was her only child, but I just wish she wouldn't freak out as much. I let out a heavy sigh and braced myself for the next voicemail.

"_Next unheard message, sent yesterday at 10:48pm."_

"_Bella! It's mom. Why didn't you call me and tell me what happened!?! Dear God Bella, you got shot and you don't even call your own mother? I had to milk it out of Charlie last night. Thank the good lord above that you're okay, but baby, you have got to call me and tell me that you're okay. If I don't hear from you within 24 hours, I am buying the next plane ticket there. You can't do this to me Bella. I can only take so much. It's bad enough that my only baby is a glorified bullet sponge, but you don't even tell me when you get hurt? You had better call me or I will come out there and whoop your butt. You're not too old to get a spanking young lady! I love you honey, please call me and let me know you're okay. I need to hear that from you, not Charlie."_

Well it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I disconnected the voicemail and dialed my mom's phone number.

_Might as well get this over with._

The phone only rang twice before my mom picked up.

"_Bella! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me what happened? How bad is it?"_

"Mom! Calm down! I'm fine and it's really not that bad. I'm sorry I didn't call you and tell you what happened. I've been …incapacitated."

_Yeah, that's the best way to phrase it. Sorry I didn't call to tell you I got shot Mom, I was too busy having hot sex with the most gorgeous man I've ever seen._

"_My poor baby. You've probably been knocked on your butt with all of the medication they have given you. Do you need me to come out there? I will. I found a flight that would get me in to DC by 6:00 tonight."_

"No Mom. I'm fine! Really. Stay in Phoenix. I have plenty of people here to help me. You should just stay in Phoenix and enjoy your time while Dad is out of town."

"_Yeah, it is nice not having to plan dinners and do laundry. Hey! Don't you try to distract me young lady! I'm still upset that you didn't call me."_

"I'm sorry! Really Mom! I would have called but I have been so loopy from my pain medication that I hardly remember what day it is."

I hated lying to my mother, but I didn't want to tell her the truth. If I told her I was busy spending my time with a guy, she would be on the next flight out for sure. Probably wanting to pick out floral arrangements for the wedding.

"_Oh I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't be yelling at you. I know you've been through a lot these last few days. "_

"It's okay Mom, I understand why you are upset."

"_Just promise me that you will call me from now on if anything else happens. I would rather hear it from you. When I hear it from Charlie, I always think the worst."_

"Okay, Mom. I promise to tell you personally from now on."

"_That's good enough for me. I'm going to let you go baby, I have a cake in the oven. Give all of your friends hugs for me."_

"I will Mom. I love you."

"_I love you too, Bella."_

I closed my phone and let out a heavy sigh, glad to be done with that phone call. One down and four to go. I was definitely going to need coffee.

~*~

I just got off of the phone with Emmett. He told me the same thing that Edward told me at dinner. The warehouse was a rendezvous point and there was no sign of any chemical testing, let alone manufacturing. I could feel my stomach dropping. I knew that this was all my fault. If I hadn't been so gung-ho, we could have gathered more information.

I knew Charlie would probably tell me the same thing, but I had to call him anyways.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Charlie."

"_Oh, hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"_

"I feel pretty good. The pain medication works really well."

"_Good. I don't want you to try and be tough and not take them. I gave you the time off for a reason. Speaking of, I talked to Agent Cullen last night."_

"Yeah, he told me."

"_When did he tell you?"_

_Shit, shit, shit! Backtrack, backtrack!_

"He called me last night," The words just flew out of my mouth.

"_Oh okay. So you already know about the rendezvous point and all that jazz?"_

"Yep. And I just got off of the phone with Emmett."

"_Alright. Well kiddo, that's all I really had to tell you."_

"Charlie, I'm really sorry I messed this all up. I shouldn't have rushed in there. I should have just stayed at the stake out point. I understand if you change your mind and want to take me off of the case."

"_Bella, it's fine. You didn't mess anything up. We had some agents go in to the warehouse right after you got shot, and there was nothing there. They just have to find a different place to meet up. But they still have to go to the dock. There hasn't been much activity, but we have been seeing the same fisherman that was there the first night. That's a good sign that they are going to start meeting up soon. I just wish we had more on that fisherman to bring him in for questioning. But don't worry yourself with all of this right now, Bella. I want you to focus on getting better. I want you back in and on the field next week."_

"Alright, I'll be there. What about Ed…Agent Cullen? When are you going to have him go back?"

"_Probably tomorrow. I want to have him briefed and ready for when you get back. I'm just going to have him help Jasper and Emmett with research. Nothing too exciting."_

"And when I get back, we'll go back to tracking them down, right?"

"_Yep. I'm not taking one of my best agents off of the field, even though she was being stubborn and got herself shot."_

"Thanks, Charlie. I really appreciate you giving me a second chance."

"_Don't mention it kid. Just don't ever do that again. You're old uncle here can't take that kind of stress."_

"I promise, I'll behave from now on."

"_Good enough for me. And sorry I told your mom about what happened. I know how much she worries. Hell, I know how much I worry."_

"It's okay Charlie. I already talked to her and she knows I'm fine. I guess I've just been so distracted with everything that I forgot to call her."

"_So she won't be on the next flight out?"_

"No, she did threaten that though."

"_Typical Renee."_

"I know. I'm going to let you go Charlie. I want to take a shower and then I'll probably sleep some more."

"_Alright, take it easy kid. You know I love ya."_

"I love you too."

I closed my phone and looked at the time. It was 8 am. I knew that Rose and Alice would still be sleeping. I would call them later. I wanted to take advantage of my last full day with Edward before he went back to work. I went in to the kitchen and found exactly what I was looking for. The perfect thing for breakfast, and then some, in bed….strawberries.

~*~

Before I could go through with my morning seduction in bed, I needed to grab some things from my closet. I tiptoed towards my bedroom door and peered in. Edward was still sound asleep. Fighting the urge to sit and watch him sleep, I crept into my closet and grabbed the black lace bustier and boy short set that Alice bought me for my birthday last year. I knew that this thing would come in handy one day.

I snuck out of my room and got dressed in the guest bathroom. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. This is going to be fun. The hallway was clear and I could still hear Edward's rhythmic breathing. I practically ran in to the kitchen to grab the bowl of strawberries and went back to my bedroom. Edward's chest was slowly rising and falling. I felt like a creep watching him sleep, but he was just too gorgeous that it's impossible not to stare. Trying to walk as softly as I could, I made my way back to my bed and crawled on top of it. Edward shifted his position so he was laying flat on his back.

_Perfect for what I have planned for you._

I straddled Edward's hips and ran my hands up his bare chest. Nuzzling in to his neck, I placed a kiss just under his earlobe.

"Wake up, babe."

Edward shifted underneath me and when he felt my weight pressing him down, a slow smile spread across his face. His hands went to my hips and held me in place. I watched as his thick black eyelashes fluttered open, revealing those gorgeous green orbs.

"Good morning, Bella…"

His voice trailed off as he looked me up and down and saw what I was wearing.

"Bella, you look amazing."

"Thank you. I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"You're not going to throw flour at me again, are you?"

"Not this time. But you have to admit that that ended pretty well."

"It sure did. So what do you have in store for me today?"

I reached for the bowl on the nightstand and set it on the bed beside me. Pulling a strawberry out of the bowl, I ran the tip along the curves of Edward's lips.

"I thought you might enjoy something…sweet."

Edward's lips twitched into a crooked smile before his tongue came out and flicked the end of the strawberry and then taking a bite out of it. I could feel the anticipation start to creep into my body. A small trail of juice started to trickle down Edward's chin and I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along his chin and up to his bottom lip, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I pulled back, not wanting to get started quite right yet.

"Definitely hits the spot."

Edward took a strawberry out of the bowl and ran it along my collarbone and up my neck. I leaned my head back as he continued to travel upwards. He held the strawberry just in front of my lips. I smiled at him and I took the strawberry into my mouth, not biting it at first. I pulled back and then took a bite out of the berry. A low moan escaped Edward's mouth, and I was done for.

Grabbing on to the back of his head, I pulled his lips to mine. The juice from the strawberry made him taste even sweeter than usual. My hands made their way up to fist in to his hair. Edward's hands trailed up my sides to cup my breasts. The thin lace of the bra didn't prevent me from feeling any touch. I moaned into Edward's mouth as my tongue touched his. Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra and pulled it off of me as quickly as I could. I needed to feel him, now.

I leaned back so I could pull the boy shorts off. Edward's eyes grew in size, considerably. Edward pulled me back to him and started to kiss along my collarbone before making his way down to my nipples. While his mouth and hand worked my nipples, his free hand went down and caressed my core. I knew I was ready for him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to torture me for a little bit longer. But two can play that game. I reached my hand down in between us and grasped his erection. Edward moaned against my breast and pushed two fingers into me.

"Edward, please."

"What do you want me to do to you, Bella?"

"I want you to fuck me like you'll never fuck me again."

Edward gritted his teeth and moaned against my skin. I leaned over to the night stand and pulled out a condom and quickly put it on him. He rolled us over and thrust into me in one swift movement. We both cried in pleasure.

"Bella, you feel so good. You're so tight."

I whimpered as he drove into me again and again. The pace was hard and fast and full of need. Edward hissed as I ran my nails down his back.

"You feel so good inside of me."

Edward kissed my neck and ran his teeth along my skin. His hand trailed down to play with my clit. My breathing was starting to pick up.

"I can tell you're getting close, babe. Don't hold back on me."

He began thrusting into me even harder. I was arching my back to try and get closer to him.

"I'm so close. Don't stop."

"Never."

My hands went back to his hair and I gripped my nails into his scalp. I was so close, I could feel my walls begin to tense around him. Edward pinched my clit in between his fingers and he pushed into me again and I exploded.

"Edward! Oh God!"

My body began to shake and tremble underneath him. I mustered up enough sense to move my hands to grip Edward's ass and pull him into me. His teeth gritted and he yelled my name. Edward collapsed on top of me, breathless. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder. Edward pushed himself up and leaned his forehead to mine and smiled.

"You always know how to wake me up."

"I try."

Edward pulled himself out of me and rolled to his side and disposed off the condom in the wastebasket. Rolling back towards me, he pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. Suddenly, I remembered something from last night.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Last night, did you say that you were falling in love with me?"

Edward was silent and his arms tensed around me.

"You remember that?"

"So you did say it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to scare you off. It just seems so soon, but it just feels right. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I knew I liked you, but when I saw that bullet hit you…I couldn't breath. Carrying you out of that building and feeling your blood running down my arm is something I never want to think about ever again. I thought I was going to lose you. I felt like I wouldn't be able to go on in a world without you in it. And when we got to the hospital and the doctors told me you were going to be okay, the relief I felt was indescribable. I knew I wouldn't have to go a day without seeing your smile, hearing one of your off the wall jokes, or looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. That's when I knew that I was falling in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know how I feel about you."

I lay motionless, in absolute disbelief of what I just heard. A single tear ran down my cheek and I turned to look into his eyes. I reached a hand up to cup his cheek and kissed him with all of the love I could find in my soul. Pulling back from the kiss, I looked into those eyes that I fell in love with the second I first saw them.

"Edward, I have been falling for you since I first met you. Literally. I can't hold myself back from you and I don't want to. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."

"I've always been yours, Bella. Everything I've done in my life has lead me right here, with you. There's no other place I'd rather be."

For the first time in my life, I felt overwhelming love and passion for someone other than my friends or family. I pulled his lips back to mine. We could stay like this for the rest of our lives and I would be content with that. But I knew that that wasn't a possibility, so I would just enjoy this moment while I had it.

A/N: I think that is the fastest I've ever written a chapter. I hope it doesn't reflect in the writing. I just ran through it and tried not to let my fingers get messed up. So I hope this nice bit of fluff will be enough to hold you over until I get back from SLC. When I get back from SLC, I only have 2 ½ days before I leave for Dallas, so I will probably have another short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, you know what to do. ^_^

*love and hugs to all*


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight and none of the music mentioned.**

**A/N: Hello all of my lovelies! I am back from my sabbatical in SLC and Dallas ^_~ I had a blast and it was great to hang out with my friends again. But I am SOOOO ready to get going on this story again! Here's the next chapter. A little more fluff before we get back in to the nitty gritty. I am trying to pump out the chapters as quickly as I can and still not have them suck major balls. So, that's all I got. ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 12-**

Edward's arms pulled me closer into his chest, and I smiled up at him. Placing a kiss to his collar bone, I nuzzled into him.

"Is it okay if we stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"That's fine by me. I want to get in as much time with you before I have to leave you tomorrow."

"What am I going to do with out you here? I'm going to go stir crazy."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I can think of something right now."

"So can I."

Smiling down at me, Edward pushed me on to my back and we had plenty to do for the rest of the day.

~*~

The rest of the day went by, a blur of caresses, and embraces. I crawled out of my bed and walked over to the window. I saw the brilliant oranges and reds of the setting sun, painted across the sky. I usually enjoyed sunsets, but today it was different. The setting sun was a reminder that Edward would have to go back to work tomorrow and I would be stuck at home without him.

"I know I'm going to sound like spoiled brat when I say this, but I don't want you to go back to work tomorrow."

Edward rolled onto his side to face me and smiled.

"It's okay, I don't want to leave you. But the real world calls."

"I hate being an adult. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being oblivious and having nap time."

"Yeah, but being an adult has it's perks."

I turned myself to face Edward and leaned back against the windowsill. He got out of the bed and walked over to stand right in front of me.

"And what would those perks be, Edward?"

Placing his hands on my hips, he pulled my flush with his chest.

"When you're an adult, playtime is a lot more enjoyable."

He began to place kisses on the side of my neck and I smiled to myself.

"What else?"

"You can have sleepovers without needing your parents permission."

By this time, his lips had moved down to my shoulder. I moved my hands around to his back and ran my nails from his shoulder blades to his lower back. His hiss of breath spurred me on. I lightly pushed Edward back, a questioning look on his face.

"Bella, what are doing?"

"Playtime."

A slow crooked smile formed on his face as I began to place kisses along his chest. Moving my mouth lower, I adjusted myself into a kneeling position. Edward's fingers ran through my hair and gripped a handful at my nape. His erection was right at eye level and I grasped the base of it. Licking my lips I took him into my mouth. Edward's head fell back as he let out a moan. Rolling his head on his shoulders, he eventually dropped his chin to his chest so that his eyes were locked on mine. Taking the opportunity presented, I pulled back and ran my tongue along the length of him, all the while maintaining eye contact. I began to lightly twist the hand at the base of his shaft and took him back into my mouth.

Edward never loosened his grip on my hair and he was pulling on it. The slight sting echoed through out my body and reverberated to my core. I continued to torture Edward, the same way he had tortured me so many times in the last few days. I went back and forth between licking him and sucking him in my mouth.

"God, Bella. I'm not going to last much longer."

I pulled myself back and grinned up at him with an evil glint in my eye.

"Who's asking you to wait?"

Before he could register what I said, I took him back into my mouth and quickened my pace. I pumped him with one of my hands while my nails dug into his ass. His groans became more frantic and I could feel his dick twitching in my mouth. I increased the suction and Edward's hand released my hair. I looked up at him and his head had fallen back to his shoulders as he yelled out my name. I felt him twitch followed by the hot stream of semen. Each spurt hit the back of my throat and I took everything he gave me. I looked up into his eyes again and he was staring down at me with his mouth open, panting.

"Bella, that was amazing."

I stood up and kissed his neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed playtime."

"Oh, it's far from over."

I smiled as Edward's hands cupped my ass as he lifted me against him. My legs instinctively wrapped around him as he backed me against the wall. My lips crashed to his and I fisted my hands in his hair. Our tongues danced together as I felt his erection against my core. My moan was muffled against his tongue. Reaching my hand in between us, I positioned him at my entrance. With one thrust, he was inside of me. My head fell back against the wall. He felt incredible. Suddenly, Edward stopped moving.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I forgot a condom."

"It's okay."

"No, Bella. I don't want you to get pregnant."

"Edward, I'm on the pill."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up and fuck me."

I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips back to mine. Edward began to thrust into me again. Not having any barrier between us was a feeling that I never wanted to lose.

"You feel amazing, Bella."

"So do you. I knew you felt wonderful before, but this is beyond mind-blowing."

Pushing me harder against the wall, one of Edward's hands moved to touch my clit. My stomach muscles began to jerk from my approaching orgasm. The thrusts became harder and faster. I moaned against his mouth and my hands clawed at his shoulders. I felt my muscles clamp down on him and pleasure washed over me. I cried out Edward's name and he kept pushing into me, each thrust going deeper and deeper. Edward's breathing became more labored.

"I want to feel you come inside of me, Edward. I want you to claim me in every way."

My words were his undoing. He thrust into me one last time and then I felt the hot jolts of him filling me and it sent me into my second orgasm. He whispered my name against my cheek, over and over again.

~*~

Sadly, I watched from the bed as Edward got dressed. I knew he had to go back to headquarters and get back to work, but I wanted him to stay with me and give me toe curling orgasms all day. Edward sat at the edge of the bed and pulled his socks on. I crawled so I was kneeling behind him. Placing a kiss under his ear, I nibbled lightly at the lobe.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. But I don't want you to feel that you have to stay here. Just go to work, do what you have to, and then come back here and give me another mind blowing orgasm."

Edward reached a hand behind him and held my head close to his.

"I promise that I will go and do whatever I have to, and then I will rush back over here and make you forget your name."

"That's not very hard. All you have to do is look at me and I lose all functionality of my tongue."

"I know that's not true. I've witnessed first hand the things you can do with your tongue."

I playfully smacked his shoulder and bit my bottom lip.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and baby, I feel the same way."

Edward stood up and turned to face me. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"If you need anything, call me."

"I will. Have a great day at work."

"I'll try, but it's going to be hard without you by my side."

"I think you'll manage."

Kissing me one last time, Edward turned to leave my room. I wrapped the sheet around me and followed him to the door.

"I'll call you if anything comes up or if we get anymore leads."

"Thank you."

Edward reached for the handle and I stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"One more thing before you leave."

I dropped the sheet from my body and moved his hand to my exposed breast. Edward's eye became bigger and his mouth dropped open. His thumb ran across my nipple and I bit my lip to stifle my moan.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget what's waiting for you at the end of the day."

Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead to mine.

"This is going to be the longest day ever."

"Hurry back."

Edward groaned and left my apartment. I locked the door behind him and laughed quietly to myself. Looking around my apartment, I wondered how I would occupy my time. It suddenly dawned on me. Grabbing my phone off of my counter, I dialed Rosalie's number.

"_It's about damn time you called me, skank!"_

"Sorry! I was busy."

"_Busy? You two totally did it!"_

"Yes, we did."

"_And?"_

"The most amazing sex I have ever had in my entire life!"

"_Okay, we have to get Alice in on this too. Get your slutty ass ready and we'll pick her up and grab lunch. I have a feeling this conversation is going to require some cheesecake."_

"You read my mind! I'll be over there in 30 minutes."

"_You better be, ho!"_

"What's with the names?"

"_That's what you get for not calling me and giving me all of the details."_

"Okay, I guess I deserve that."

"_Damn straight! Now go get ready. I'll see you in a few."_

I closed my phone and ran into my bedroom to get ready. The last thing I wanted was to have Rosalie knocking down my door.

~*~

I arrived at Rosalie and Emmett's house 3 minutes early. I didn't even knock and the door flew open.

"Before you start spilling the beans, we are going to pick up Alice. So for the sake of you not having to repeat yourself a million times, wait until we get her."

Rosalie grabbed my hand and lead me to her car. We pulled up to Alice and Jasper's place and Alice was sitting on her porch drawing slow circles on her belly. Alice pushed herself off of her porch swing and began to waddle towards Rosalie's car.

"I'm coming! It gets harder and harder to move everyday."

I laughed at how cute Alice looked, trying to waddle as fast as she could. Once she reached the car, she was breathing a little heavier. Plopping down in the seat, Alice smiled brightly at me.

"Tell us everything!"

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning."

I recounted how I first met Edward and tripped on the carpet in my brand new heels. Then to the stake out make out, him coming to my apartment before getting cock blocked by Charlie's phone call, our wrestling match, getting shot, him coming to help me after I got home from the hospital, having sex for the first time, and him telling me he is falling in love with me.

After I finished, both Rosalie and Alice had a glazed over look in their eyes. Alice was the first to let out a giddy squeal.

"Bella! That is so great! You're in love with him and he's in love with you!"

"Alice, I'm not in love with him yet. I'm definitely falling for him though."

"I don't know, Bells. I think I agree with Alice on this one. You seem to get that far away look on your face whenever you talk about him. I think it's love."

"Maybe, I just don't know yet. I don't want to jump to that until I know for sure."

We pulled up to the restaurant and we were seated in a secluded corner. I was hoping that other people would be around so Rosalie and Alice would have to be tame. But fate was not on my side today.

Rosalie looked around and smiled wickedly.

"So, hooch, how is the sex? Every detail."

Alice leaned forward and propped her head in her hands.

"Yeah, Bella! Tell us everything!"

"The sex is amazing. Everything he does to me…it's like nothing I've ever felt before. And the way he kisses me…ugh, God, it's perfection!"

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, tramp."

"Okay, fine. He has the most perfect tongue. He can get me off in no time! And I've been with other guys before, but none of them can compare to Edward. He's huge! Porn star huge!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention. I turned and saw our young male waiter standing right behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. What can I get you to drink?"

I blushed furiously and turned back to face Rosalie and Alice. I tried to hide my face and hope that this wasn't happening.

Rosalie was trying to keep her laughter to a minimum.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please."

"Water with lemon for me, please."

I turned and mumbled in a low voice.

"I'll take a Sprite, thank you."

"I'll be right back with that for you ladies."

As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, I threw my napkin at Rosalie.

"Why didn't either of you tell me he was right behind me?"

"Come on, Bells. It's so much fun to watch you blush."

"Screw you, Rosi."

"Gee, I would have thought that Edward would have gotten all of that screwing out of your system."

Before I could respond, Alice interjected.

"Now girls, you know that little Reagan doesn't like it when people fight. She's going crazy right now."

Alice grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. I could feel the little flutters and kicks. I couldn't help the huge smile from spreading across my face. Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and put it on the other side of her stomach. It seemed so surreal that a little life was growing inside of Alice. The waiter brought our drinks and the three of us spent the rest of our lunch laughing and talking about the men in our lives.

After we had dropped Alice off, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I smiled and turned to Rosalie.

"It's Edward."

I flipped my phone open.

"Hey, babe. How is everything going today?"

"_Bella, we got Azriel."_

**A/N: Dun dun dun…and this is where the plot thickens and things start to get a little bit darker. And I want to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I adore and cherish you all! I do respond to all of your reviews, JSYK. **

**SUPER IMPORTANT!! I want all of you to know that I am moving from Wyoming to Arizona! I am planning on getting a few chapters written before I move so I can have them up until I can get my computer set up when I get down there. I don't leave for another 3 ½ weeks. But I want you to be prepared!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any of the music I list at the end of the chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy at the end of the last chapter. I usually hate reading cliffies, but sometimes it's fun being a tease ^_~ Thank you for the reviews! The story broke 100 reviews on Twilighted, thus thoroughly kicking 's butt. I adore all of you, ff and Twilighted, alike. Sorry I didn't respond to any of the reviews from the last chapter. I cherish all of you and i love hearing your feedback. And thank you to my very wonderful beta, oceanwaters2006! I don't know what I would do without you!**

**Chapter 13-**

"You got him?"

"_He made the mistake of going to the warehouse in broad daylight. Our agents brought him in about 10 minutes ago."_

"Wait. He went out in the middle of the day?"

"_Yes. I don't get why he didn't wait until it was dark out."_

"I think he wanted to get caught."

"_That's what it looks like."_

The beeping of my other line cut into our conversation. I looked at the caller ID and saw Charlie was calling on the other line.

"Edward, I need to let you go. Charlie is calling on the other line. I'll call you back."

"Okay, talk to you in a minute, babe."

I quickly answered Charlie's call.

"Charlie, what's going?"

"_We have Azriel in our custody. We are going to interrogate him, but I want you here for that. You and Agent Cullen know a little bit more about him and what's going on so you can get more out of him."_

"I'm with Rosalie right now. We're almost back to her place. As soon as we get there, I'll get my car and head over there."

"_Bella, do you have a suit and your ID badge? I want you to look intimidating, maybe that way he'll talk more."_

"Yes, Charlie. I have my ID badge in my purse and I have an extra suit in my car. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"_Thanks, kiddo. Be careful."_

"I will."

I closed my phone and looked over to see Rosalie giving me a questioning look.

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

"They caught one of the guys that we have been watching. I need to get into headquarters so I can question him."

"Oh, wow. We're almost back to the house. Dig in my purse and grab the purple compact."

I dug through Rosalie's purse and found said compact. Holding it in my hand, I gave her an inquisitive look. Rosalie rolled her eyes and popped the compact open.

"It's make up. Those are all of the darker colors I use to look like a cold hearted bitch."

"I thought it just came naturally. I'm disappointed that you have been getting cosmetic assistants all these years."

"Shut up and put some make up on. You look like you should be skipping with a flower basket."

"Is that so horrible?"

"For interrogating someone? Yes. Use the navy blue, that will be a good color for your eyes."

"Do I have enough time?"

As the words came out of my mouth, we pulled into the driveway.

"You might not, but I do."

Rosalie grabbed the compact out of my hand and attacked me with the sponge applicator. With a few swipes of the brush, a swiping of mascara, and a touch of gloss, I looked like I was ready to shoot down anything in my path. We both hopped out of the car and I made my way towards my car.

"That was the fastest anyone has done my make up before. Thanks, Rosi."

"No problem. Now get your sexy ass over there. And, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

I smiled and pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"I will. I'll call you when I leave."

Rosalie gave me a squeeze then released me. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could.

~*~

I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the ladies room. With the suit, the make up, and my hair pulled back, I was officially in hard ass mode. Opening the door, I strode into the hallway and made my way towards the interrogation room. Charlie and Edward were standing outside of the door, whispering. They both stopped when they saw me approach.

"What? Is something on me?"

I looked over myself quickly and then back up to meet their eyes. Charlie rolled his eyes and Edward smiled at me. Charlie cleared his throat.

"No, it's not that. He's asking for you."

"What? How can he be asking for me?"

"Well, he didn't ask for you by name. He asked for the chick that he shot."

"Oh, well that's nice."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you okay, Ed…Agent Cullen?"

"I'm fine. This guy is going to be harder to break than we thought."

"I'll do what I can. Chief, should I go in alone?"

I turned to Charlie and saw him nodding slowly.

"I think that might be best."

"Alright. Wish me luck."

I grabbed the folder from Edward and walked over to the door. I waved my badge in front of the door censor, unlocking the interrogation room. The room was simple and straight from the movies. One table surrounded by a few chairs, a mirrored pane of glass, and a bright light hanging over the table. Azriel was sitting in his chair, looking at me smugly. I looked down at the file in my hands and quickly went over the first and most important parts. Moving to the chair across from him, I slowly sat down.

"So, James 'Azriel' Evans. We meet at last."

"The pleasure is all mine. Usually I don't get a chance to see the people I shoot. And I'm not disappointed in the least."

"Let's not get off track."

"Who's getting off track? I'm just saying that had I known you were such a hot piece of ass, I would have found a way to get a hold of you and keep you for myself."

"I know what you're doing, and it won't work."

"I bet you're a screamer. I can almost hear it now. Do you like having your hair pulled, Agent Swan?"

"If this is your attempt to piss me off, you're going to have to try another angle."

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just wondering how that tight little ass of yours is in bed. You know, I think you would like it rough. And I would give it to you over and over again."

"Why did you let them catch you?"

"Straight to the point. I like a woman that doesn't fuck around."

"It is very obvious that you let them catch you. Your organization has been very careful not to mess up. So why did you go out in the middle of the day, when you knew we would be watching?"

"I guess you could say that I like to live dangerously."

"Bullshit."

"I like it when you talk dirty."

"Were you serving as a decoy? Or are you just that stupid?"

"Maybe a little of both."

"Okay, I'm just going to cut right to it. Why in the hell are you creating the Ghede virus? Is there something in it for you?"

"Of course there is. Think about it. It can be sold to foreign countries or on the black market and used for biological warfare. Something like this could go for millions."

"But why this? Why something so heinous?"

"Why not? Go big or go home. Imagine what it could do. You could completely wipe out your enemy, and if used right, you can use them to your advantage."

"How so?"

"Thousands of people, mindless. They are free of society's moral code and expectations. You can manipulate them and control their minds, make them do your bidding. An army of the living dead."

"There has to be an antidote. It would only make sense that you would create one. Anyone that gets infected would be more than willing to pay for it."

"You're one smart little lady. And right on track. If the virus is sold for millions, just think of how much the antidote will go for."

"Why are you telling me all of this so willingly? It sounds like you wouldn't even open your mouth when the other agents were in here."

"Well, none of the other agents were as hot as you."

"So, what? You think if you tell me all of this that I'm going to jump your bones?"

"A guy can dream, can't he? Besides, just because you know all of this, doesn't mean you know when it's going down. Or who the highest bidder is. You can't stop it."

"We'll see about that."

"Why don't you just forget about it, doll? You're too pretty to be getting in the way of this. I'd hate to see anything else happen to you."

"Just because I have boobs and a vagina, doesn't mean I'm not capable. The biggest mistake you could make, would be to underestimate me."

"Do you know how hot you look when you get mad? I'd piss you off everyday just to see that fucking sexy look on your face."

"You still haven't told me why you were out in the middle of the day."

"Truth be told, I wanted to get caught."

"Why?"

"Sort of a self sacrifice."

"But why would you do that?"

"I had to deliver a message. It's mostly for you."

"And what would that be?"

"We're a lot closer than you think. You're watching us, and we're watching you in return. You have no idea how deep this goes. We're watching all of you. Don't make the mistake of thinking you have the upper hand in all of this. We'll always be a few steps ahead."

"Is that so?"

"And that's all you'll get out of me, sweet cheeks. It would have been nice to know how it felt to fuck you senseless. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't risk anything else getting out. And this served as a great way to get you away from her."

"What are you talking about? Get me away from who?"

James laughed and sat back in his chair. His jaw clenched and his face suddenly flinched.

"You'll find out soon enough, princess."

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing."

"You just flinched."

"It's these damn handcuffs. Too fucking tight."

"I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter. Too late now."

"What's too late?"

James fell from his chair and hit the floor with a thud.

"Shit."

I drew my gun from it's holster and kept it on him as I approached him. Coming around the side of the table, I saw James was beginning to twitch and convulse.

"We need a medic! Now!"

Crouching to his side, I kept my gun pointed at him. He was losing color fast and his breathing was coming out in pants. His eyes locked with mine.

"Not everything is what it seems."

James' eyes rolled into the back of his head. I held my gun in one hand and searched for a pulse with the other. I could only feel a very faint thumping. The door beeped before it opened. I didn't take my eyes off of James. Edward squatted next to me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just dropped."

"The medics are on their way up here."

"I don't think that's going to help, Edward."

By the time the medics showed up, it was too late. James was already dead.

~*~

I threw the papers down on the table. The last few hours were a total blur. I let out a heavy sigh. The sound of footsteps brought my attention to the door. Edward walked in to the room holding two cups in his hands. He smiled down at me as he handed me one of the cups.

"I thought you might want some coffee."

"Thanks. Have they found anything yet?"

"The Chief was on the phone with someone. I'm sure he'll be in here in a few minutes."

Emmett and Jasper walked into the briefing room and sat in the chairs beside me. Emmett nudged my side and smiled down at me.

"How you holding up, Bells?"

"I'm fine. I'm just confused about how this all went down and what he meant by, 'get you away from her'."

"We're all a little curious, but I guess everything will all come together soon enough. Jasper and I are still working on everything."

Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Emmett and I are making a lot of head way. And with the information that James gave you, we have a better idea of where to look."

I sat in deep thought for a moment.

"What if he was making it up? How do we know he wasn't trying to throw us off?"

"We don't. But that's what Em and I are here for."

Charlie walked into the room, and he was in full blown Chief mode. Putting the papers down in front of me, he met my gaze.

"Cyanide."

"Cyanide?"

"Yep. Just like the Nazis used to do. They would have cyanide implanted into their cheeks. If they were captured, they would bite into it. They would rather commit suicide than be tortured or imprisoned."

"That's some hardcore shit," Emmett scoffed.

Edward looked over my shoulder and at the papers on the table.

"Death before dishonor."

Edward's voice was quiet and soothing. I looked back up to Charlie.

"So where does that leave us now?"

"We start looking into the black market. It's not going to be easy, but it's necessary. Emmett, Jasper, you two will need to split up the research. Emmett, I want you to look into finding out about this antidote. Jasper, you'll be watching the black market. Watch for anything about the virus. If we know who's bidding, we might have a better lead on this. Edward, I want you to get back in the field with the other agents. We need as many people out there that we can get."

I waited for Charlie to give me instructions, but nothing came.

"What about me?"

"Bella, you aren't ready to get back in the field. You haven't had enough time to heal yet."

"With all due respect, that's horse shit."

"Bella, you aren't ready yet."

"I don't care. I just got pulled back in to the thick of this. I can't sit on the sidelines and watch. You need me in the field and you can't deny that. I'm ready."

"I don't want to argue about this. You and I will talk later."

I was about to say something when Charlie gave me a firm look. There was no point in fighting, especially in front of everyone. I threw my hands up in surrender and slumped back into my chair.

"Bella, there is no reason for you to stay any longer. You should go home and rest."

"But I could stay and help with the research."

"There's no need. Emmett and Jasper can handle it. You know I don't like doing this, but I am pulling rank. As your chief, I am telling you to go home."

I groaned a little too loudly. I hated it when he played the 'chief' card.

"Fine. I'll go home."

I stood up and walked to Charlie's side. I turned to him and frowned.

"I'll call you later tonight."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Bells."

I looked back at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They all gave me a sympathetic look. I waved and then turned to leave. I used the walk to the parking garage to calm myself down. I had just reached my car when my phone went off. My screen flashed, showing I had a new text message.

_Sorry that didn't go so well. I'll see you at your place tonight and help you forget all about it. _

I smiled to myself. And quickly typed a message back.

_Looking forward to it. Maybe I'll start without you._

My phone went off again, almost immediately. I knew his reply would be quick.

_That's so unfair to make me think of that while I'm still stuck at work. But I can't wait to make you scream my name all over again._

I was already starting to forget about my argument with Charlie. I got into my car and started to drive back to my apartment. I was only a few miles from my place when I heard my phone going off. I grabbed it, thinking it was another text from Edward. I was surprised to see that Jasper was calling me.

"Hey, Jasper. What's going on?"

"Hey, Bells. Sorry to bug you, but could you go check on Alice? I've been trying to get a hold of her but she isn't answering her phone. She's probably taking a bath or cleaning and hasn't heard her phone. I just want to make sure she doesn't need anything. She's still having weird cravings and I want to make sure I don't need to pick up broccoli and caramel again."

"Okay, that's gross."

"I know. Could you go check on her?"

"Sure thing, Jasper. I'll have her call you when I get there."

"Thanks, Bells! I owe you one."

I closed my phone and began to turn my car around. It didn't take long to get to Alice and Jasper's house. Pulling in to the driveway, I half expected Alice to come flying out of the house. When I reached the door and I hadn't been attacked by the little pixie, I figured she didn't hear me pulling up. I rang the doorbell and waited. She didn't answer. I rang the doorbell again. Still nothing. I tried the door and it was open.

_Maybe she just forgot to lock the door._

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me.

"Alice? It's Bella!"

I waited for Alice to respond and heard nothing.

"Alice? Where are you?"

An eerie silence began to creep through the house. A muffled thump caught my attention. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. I looked down the hallway and saw pieces of shattered plastic. I bent to pick up a piece and realized that it was a piece of Alice's phone. Worry began to filter into my stomach as I ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Bursting through the door, I froze in horror at the scene I stumbled into. Alice lay on the floor, crumpled in a ball. The floor was covered in blood.

"Fuck."

I ran to Alice and almost slipped in the blood. I hovered over Alice and checked for a pulse. A sigh escaped my mouth when I felt a light beating. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"This is Agent Bella Swan, I need an ambulance to 4252 Morning Glory Drive. My friend has been attacked. She's lost a lot of blood and she's pregnant. I think she was stabbed."

"_Please stay on the phone with me as I dispatch the paramedics."_

The line was silent. I looked over Alice to try and assess how much damage had been done. Her breathing was ragged and sounded pained.

"_Ma'am. The paramedics are on the way. If you can, apply pressure to the wound."_

"Okay."

I pushed down on as many of the cuts on Alice's body that I could.

"_Is she still conscious?"_

"Barely. She's having trouble breathing."

"_Okay. Lean over her chest and listen. Do you hear any rasping?"_

Putting my ear over Alice's chest, I could hear a deep rasping sound.

"There's a really bad rasping sound. What should I do?"

"_There might be a hole in her lung. Keep listening to her breathing and make sure she doesn't start gagging."_

The screeching of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I think I hear the ambulance."

"_They are reporting that they are almost there, Ma'am."_

"Good, thank you."

"_No problem, Ma'am."_

The sirens got closer and it felt like an eternity before the paramedics came through the front door.

"They're here. Thank you, again."

"_Just doing my job."_

I moved out of the way so the paramedics could get to Alice. I watched as they moved her onto a gurney and began to take her to the ambulance. I looked around the kitchen and when I looked at the wall, I stopped. There, in Alice's blood, was written, 'This won't stop.' I could feel my lunch start to creep back up my throat. James' words early suddenly made sense.

_And this served as a great way to get you away from her._

I couldn't keep it down anymore. I ran to the sink and retched. After I emptied my entire stomach I turned and slid to the floor. The realization of the situation finally hitting me. My body was wracked with sobs. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. My phone ringing was the sound that brought me back to reality. The caller ID flashed Jasper's name. I slowly opened my phone and put it to my ear.

"Jasper?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Jasper sounded panicked. I inhaled and let out a ragged breath.

"Jasper, It's Alice."

"What happened? Is she okay."

"She was attacked."

"Oh sweet Jesus."

"The paramedics are talking her to the hospital right now. I don't know how she is."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

I closed my phone and slowly looked around the kitchen. I grasped the counter behind me and forced myself to stand up. My hands were trembling and sticky from the blood. I washed my hands and left the kitchen. By the time I reached the door, two patrol cars were out front. I flashed my badge at the officers and walked to my car in a daze.

**A/N: So, that's a sort of cliffie. But I have to admit, I am pretty sadistic. Plus, that's how I hear from all of you. I have to be evil sometimes. Is it a bad thing that I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside? This is what i meant by the story is going to start getting dark. If you liked it, LET ME KNOW!!!! ***love and hugs to all*** **

**Chapter playlist- Beautiful When You're Mad by Out of Your Mouth, Epic by Tupelo Honey, Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley, Decode by Paramore, After the Rain by Revelation Theory, Let It Go by Cavo**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any of the songs I list at the end of the chapter.**

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was a very evil cliffie, but I saw some new names popping up. So to the lurkers and new readers, welcome to my little dog and pony show. Thank you for all of the reviews. And I can't say this enough, but the story is going to have some darker parts coming up. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do……**

**Of course, thank you to the most amazingly wonderful beta alive, oceanwaters2006, you rock my world!! Glad you're back and I hope you enjoyed your well deserved vacation ^_^**

**Chapter 14-**

I had just finished talking to the police and was heading to the hospital. The images of Alice on the floor kept flashing through my mind. There was so much blood. I drove to the hospital with the radio blaring. I was afraid to be alone with my thoughts. Once I stepped into the emergency room waiting area, I was greeted by Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie jumped out of her chair and hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright, Bells?"

"As good as I can be, I guess."

"We haven't heard anything yet. Jasper is in with one of the doctors right now. Hopefully we'll know something soon."

"It was real bad, Rosi. There was blood…everywhere."

Rosalie paled and looked at the floor. When she looked back up at me, tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't know if I can handle this, Bella. We almost lost you and now we might lose Alice. And what about the baby?"

Rosalie began to shake with sobs. Emmett enveloped her into his arms and held her as she cried. I felt numb. I couldn't even comfort my friend. I just watched as Rosalie sobbed into Emmett's chest. Emmett kissed the top of Rosalie's head and then gave me a worried looked. I didn't even have the energy to reassure him that I was okay. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett and held him tightly. The image of the words on the kitchen wall flashed back to me again.

_This won't stop._

The aching in my stomach began to spread. My head was swimming with worry.

_What else do they have planned?_

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and kept her gaze on the floor.

"I'm going to sit down, I feel a little shaky."

Emmett looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, babe. There's just a lot going on."

Rosalie went to the other side of the waiting room and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. Her eyes looked distant. Emmett ran a hand through his hair.

"How bad was it?"

"It was horrible, Em. There was blood everywhere. But the worst part is, they wrote 'this won't stop' on the wall in Alice's blood."

"Shit. That's fucked up."

"I know. What James said makes sense now. Do you remember him saying that they needed to get me away from her? He meant Alice. They're watching us. They knew she was alone and vulnerable. They sacrificed one of their own to send us a message. And who knows what they'll do next?"

Emmett swallowed hard, looked back at Rosalie, and then back to me.

"Bells, if anything happens to Rosi…I don't know what I would do."

"Nothing is going to happen to Rosalie. And those bastards seriously underestimated us. If they think attacking the people we love is going to stop us, they have another think coming. They are messing with the wrong people. Before, this was about doing my job and protecting innocent civilians. Now, it's personal. They crossed the line and I am more hell bent than ever to make sure I bring them down."

"At least we're on the same page."

The whoosh of the door opening caught our attention. Rosalie jumped out of her chair and came to stand next to Emmett and I. Jasper was walking towards us, looking drained and heartbroken. His eyes met mine and he fell apart, collapsing to the floor in tears. I rushed to his side and put my arm around his shoulders.

"What did they say?"

"They don't know if Alice or the baby are going to make it. I can't lose them. They are my life."

"Everything will be okay, Jasper. Alice and the baby will be fine."

"She lost a lot of blood, Bells. They have her in the operating room. There's a lot of damage."

"Alice will be fine. She's in good hands. The best doctors in the country are in this hospital. We just have to have faith."

"Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how grateful I am that you went to check on Alice. If you hadn't found her…"

"But I did. Everything will be fine. Come on, let's get you something to eat from the cafeteria. It won't do anyone any good to sit around and worry."

We went to the cafeteria, all of us sitting in silence and poking at our food. I had hoped that getting away from the hectic ER waiting room would help. All that it served to do was make all of us wonder what was going on more than before. Jasper's phone started ringing. He answered it while the rest of us held our breath.

"I'm just in the cafeteria, I'll be right there."

Jasper closed his phone and stood up from the table.

"The doctor needs to talk to me. I'll meet you guys in the waiting room."

We watched as Jasper ran out of the cafeteria. I almost didn't want to know what the doctors needed to talk to him about.

_Ignorance is bliss._

The three of us slowly made our way back to the waiting room. When we arrived, Jasper was standing in a corner talking to the doctors. Seeing fresh tears running down his face made my breath catch in my throat. From where I was standing, I couldn't hear what they were saying. One of the doctors put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Jasper stood in the same spot as the doctors walked away. His expression said more than words would be able to. Staring at the floor, he slowly turned and looked up to see us standing there. He looked like he was trying to move, but his body wouldn't budge. The three of us went to him instead. I was afraid of what the answer was going to be, but I had to ask the question.

"What did they say?"

"Alice will be fine."

I giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. Alice was going to be okay. Relief left my body just as quickly as it came.

If Alice was going to be fine, why was Jasper crying?

"What about the baby?"

Jasper opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. More tears spilled from Jasper's eyes as his shoulders began to shake with sobs.

"She didn't make it. Most of the stab wounds were to Alice's abdomen. The damage was too much for her to survive."

I could feel my heart stick in my throat. I heard Rosalie crying and Emmett trying to soothe her. I couldn't feel anything. My brain was screaming, my knees were shaking, and my breathing was shallow. As much as I tried to, I couldn't move. I had become catatonic. So many emotions flooded into my body that I couldn't act upon a specific one. Hearing Jasper's strangled sobs snapped me out of my daze. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and his went around me tightly. I just held him as he sobbed. I had to be strong for him.

~*~

I shifted in the chair, wondering why any chair would be made without comfort being brought into the equation. It had been four hours since Alice got out of surgery. I waited patiently for the nurse to come and take me to Alice's room. Rosalie and Emmett were in the room with Jasper. My phone beeped with a new text message.

_I just left headquarters. I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes._

_Edward_

Reading the words brought a calm feeling.

_I'll be going to see Alice in about 5 minutes. If I'm not in the waiting room, that's where I'll be._

_Bella_

I put my phone back in my pocket. A flash of blonde hair caught my attention. Rosalie and Emmett walked towards me, both looking faint. I stood up when I saw the nurse behind them.

"Ms. Swan, you can go in now."

"Thank you."

I hugged Rosalie and Emmett before making my way to Alice's room. I arrived at the door and took a deep breath. I had to stay strong for Alice and Jasper. Opening the door slowly, I peeked my head in. Alice turned and gave me a faint smile.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi."

I closed the door behind me and walked to Alice's bedside. Alice pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. I could feel the tears start to form, but I blinked them away.

You can't cry now, you have to be strong. You can cry later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy."

Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get something to drink. I'll let you two talk."

AS Jasper walked by, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. A silent gesture for the things I couldn't say. Alice and I were silent until we heard the door click.

"Thank you for being there, Bella. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"You would have done it for me."

Alice looked down in her lap and her shoulders started to shake. When she looked back up, tears were running down her cheeks.

"They took my baby. My little girl is gone."

The pain in Alice's voice was something I had never heard before. The anguish and sorrow were indescribable. I squeezed her hand.

"We're going to find who did this. I promise."

"I just feel like I can't go on. The pain…I feel so empty. I keep waiting for her to move to reassure me that she's okay, but it never comes. She would have been so beautiful. I guess she just wasn't meant for this world."

"She's watching over us now."

"I know. I just don't know how anyone could do this. How could someone be so evil?"

"I wish I could answer that. But I promise, we will find who did this and bring them to justice."

Alice sniffled. An expression crossed her face that I had never seen on Alice before. Pure hatred.

"I want them to pay for this, Bella. I don't want them to be given a trial. I want them to suffer the same way they made me suffer. They took my baby away from me. They almost took me away from Jasper. What they did is unforgivable. I want them to pay in blood."

Never in the years that I have known Alice had I ever heard her utter a single word against someone. Seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing the venom in her voice was almost scary. But I couldn't agree with her more.

"I'll make it happen."

"I know I can count on you, Bella."

"They did this to try and stop us from digging into the Ghede virus. But they didn't take one thing into account. They can mess with me, but the second they go after my family and friends, they've gone too far. I'm out for blood. I promise, Alice. I will make them pay for what they did to you."

Alice nodded and leaned back into her bed.

"I should let you get some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

"Okay. I love you, Bells."

"I love you too."

I placed a gentle kiss on Alice's forehead. I started to walk to the door when Alice's voice stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I want them to suffer. Go slow. And don't tell Jasper about this."

I was shocked by her words, but I nodded my head and left the room. The door closed behind me and I let out a heavy sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. My heels clicked across the tile floor. The sterile smell of the hallway was nauseating. I was so distracted by my own thoughts, I was startled when I felt a hand on my upper arm. My head snapped up and I saw Jasper looking worried.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look sick."

"I'm fine. It's just all hitting me at once."

"Bella, I really can't thank you enough for finding Alice. I lost one of my girls today, but had I lost both of them, there would be no retribution great enough."

"I know, Jas. We'll take care of this."

"I asked the chief to pull me off of this case. I wouldn't be able to exercise proper judgment. I know that the moment I would find out where they were hiding, I would have no mercy."

"That's understandable. Just know that I'll take care of this."

"I know you will, Bells. But I want you to promise me something."

"Sure."

"When you find them, I want them to suffer. They killed my little girl and they almost killed my wife. There is nothing you can do to them that will ever make up for that, but I trust you'll exhaust your options. I know that it won't bring Reagan back, but it'll make me feel better."

"I will, Jasper. Trust me, I've already got some ideas. They fucked with the wrong people."

"You should go home, Bells. Go be with Edward. If there's one thing I've learned today, it's to not take my time with my loved ones for granted."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you and Alice."

"Thanks, Bells."

"Anytime, Jas."

I gave Jasper a quick hug. His voice came out in a gravely tone.

"And, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mention any of this to Alice. She has enough to worry about. But I know that this is in good hands."

"I won't say a thing."

Jasper nodded and left for Alice's room. I shook my head. Jasper and Alice weren't the only ones hell bent on revenge. I pushed the doors to the waiting room open and let out a heavy sigh when I saw a familiar head of bronze colored hair. Edward stood from his chair and I all but ran into his arms. My internal battle coming to an end and the flood gates opened. I cried for Alice, for Jasper, for Reagan, and for myself. All of the pain and anguish that I had a death grip on slipped from my body in hard sobs.

~*~

By the time I stopped crying, I was completely drained. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to his car, saying something about how I shouldn't drive. I watched as the street lights flashed by. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my apartment door. I don't even remember Edward pulling up to my apartment building, let alone the walk up the stairs. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I trudged into my apartment and dropped my keys on the counter.

"You should get some rest. You've had a long day."

"I'm exhausted, but I don't know if I can sleep."

"Go take a shower and I'll make you some tea."

"I don't have any tea. I'm a coffee person and that wouldn't help."

"Well, just go take a shower then."

Edward kissed my forehead and I went to my bathroom to clean up. I flipped the lights on and gasped at my reflection. My face was pale and sunken in with black eyeliner smeared under my eyes. I started the shower and got out of my blood stained clothes. The hot water ran over my body and I felt my muscles relax. I scrubbed my body and washed my hair. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my bedroom and smiled when I saw Edward sitting on the edge. He walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I sighed into his chest. I tilted my head up and kissed his chin.

"Are you ready for bed yet? Or do you want to talk about it?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Okay, babe."

"But there is something I want to talk to you about. After today, I don't want to risk having something happen to me and not tell you this."

"What's that?"

"I know that this is kind of sudden and I understand if you don't feel the same way but, I love you. You don't have to say it back. I understand. But I just want you to know that…"

My words were cut off when Edward's lips covered mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling away, he smiled brilliantly at me.

"I love you too. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks. Edward kissed my forehead and carried me to my bed, shedding the towel along the way. As Edward put me down on the mattress, I remembered Jasper's words to me earlier. I wasn't going to waste any time with Edward. I love him and he loves me and I was more than willing to spend the rest of my life proving my love to him.

**A/N: So I know a lot of you hate me now. But to be fair, I did warn you that it was going to be getting darker. I hope that I didn't upset anyone, but it plays a part, I swear! And that's why I threw that sweet little bit in at the end to try and make up for being an evil evil person. Let me know what ya thought! *love and hugs to all!***

**Chapter Playlist- Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm, Through The Iris by 10 Years, Over the Line by Revelation Theory, Her Portrait in Black by Atreyu, We Are Broken by Paramore, Delicate by Operator**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any of the songs listed at the end of the chapter.**

**A/N: So I know the last chapter was a sad one, but it plays a part later on. Thank you for all of the reviews! One of these days I'll get around to starting a thread on the forums, I just keep forgetting. And of course, thanks to my wonderfully awesome beta, oceanwaters2006! Thank you for putting up with my horrible punctuation and whining that I can't threaten the readers with making Jesus cry. ^_~**

**I'm trying something new with this chapter. I found a song that fits really well with the first part of the chapter. So, trial run on this.**

Chapter 15-

_Uncover the skin, but I can still feel  
The ways you left me for dead  
Uncover the sin to let the scars reveal  
The blood that flowed from me_

Over the line  
Sun burns like fire  
And this is all in my head  
The pressure pushes me  
Over the line

Held it within 'cause you couldn't  
Just be perfect for everyone  
Feel the cave-in and let the dirt conceal  
The warmth you stole from me

Over the line  
Sun burns like fire  
And this is all in my head  
The pressure pushes me over,  
Over the line

This resentment won't be the end of me  
(This resentment won't be)  
Hatred will pull you under  
Be sure I'm not holding my breath  
(I'm not holding my breath)  
Not holding my breath cause it's...

Over the line  
Sun burns like fire  
And this is all in my head  
The pressure PUSHES me over...

Over the line  
Sun burns like fire  
And this is all in my head  
The pressure pushes me over  
(All in my head the pressure pushes me)  
Over, when it's over  
(All in my head it's over, over)  
Over the line

** ~~~ Over The Line by Revelation Theory**

I rolled my head to the side and stared at my alarm clock. It was 4 am and I only got 2 hours of sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I would see the images of Alice on the floor, covered in blood. I shivered and fought to keep the bile in my stomach. Feeling Edward's hand touch my shoulder made me jump.

"Babe, it's okay. Why are you up? It's only 4 am."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Alice."

Edward sat up and pulled me closer to him. He placed a kiss on my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"It might help. I just keep seeing it. I keep seeing Alice on the floor, covered in blood. And I can even hear the way she was breathing. It was like she was being strangled. I was so scared that she wouldn't make it. And the baby… I can't even begin to know what Jasper and Alice are going through right now. To lose your unborn child in such a manner is beyond comprehension."

"I know, Bella. But we'll be there for them. We'll help them get through this."

"I just don't think that's enough. I want to find them, Edward. And I want to make them pay for what they did to Alice and Reagan."

"We need to take this one step at a time. They will be brought to justice and they will spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"No, that's too good for them. If I find them, they won't make it to a trial. They will suffer and beg for death."

"Bella, you need to think about this. I know what they did is unforgivable, but if you do that, you're just sinking down to their level."

"I'm okay with that. I'd rather lower myself to that than risk them getting off on some fucking technicality."

"Bella, with all of the dirt we have on them, there is no way they would get themselves out of this."

"We don't know how deep this runs, Edward. For all we know, they could have lawyers on their side. Hell, they could have law enforcement and politicians too."

"I just don't want you to get tangled up in this. You're too good of a person for that."

"It's too late for that. I'm in the thick of it now. They fucked with my friends and killed their unborn child. If they didn't want me to get involved, they shouldn't have gone after Alice."

"I don't know what to tell you. I know how stubborn you are, so there is no way I can talk you out of it."

"Exactly."

Edward looked down and away from me. His grip around my body loosened.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

When Edward looked back at me, he looked angry and worried.

"I can't watch you get hurt again. You got lucky the last time, but what if you're not so lucky the next time around? Bella, I just found you. I don't want to lose you because you're hell bent on revenge. I understand that Alice is your best friend, and I'm not excusing what they did to her, but I don't think torture is the best option. They will get what's coming to them, I just don't want that to be by your hand."

"Edward, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine. But you already said it yourself, my mind is made up on this. They will pay for what they did. Even if it's the last thing I do as an agent."

"I can't talk about this anymore. Do you really expect me to stand by and watch as you go on a rampage? I can't do that, Bella. I won't watch the woman I love endanger herself for revenge."

"Fine. We won't talk about it anymore."

Scooting away from Edward, I got out of bed and walked to my closet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go for a run. I have to clear my head."

"Babe…"

"Edward, don't. I just have to get some air. I'll be back in a little bit. You should go back to sleep."

Edward watched me get dressed, but I tried not to pay attention to him. He looked like a sad puppy. I couldn't let him break my resolve. My anger was the only thing keeping me going. I couldn't sit and wallow in pity. I grabbed my iPod off of my dresser and left my apartment as quickly as I could. Once I was outside, I let the cool air fill my lungs. The sky was dark with rain clouds. I smiled to myself.

_Perfect._

I had always preferred when the weather matched my mood. It was impossible to be angry or upset on a sunny day. I quickly stretched and started running. The first half mile went by before I even knew it. My breathing was still coming evenly. I felt a small droplet of water hit my face. I slowed my run and looked up to the sky. Another drop hit my face. I smiled and continued my run. Suddenly, the sky opened up and it began to pour. I let the rain wash over me as I ran down the sidewalk.

Images of Alice on the kitchen floor flashed back into my head. Then the image of the blood on the wall, Alice in the hospital bed, Jasper collapsing to the hospital floor and crying. I stopped running and bent over, resting my hands on my knees. I fought to keep my breathing steady, but it would only come out in pants. The ache in my chest was getting stronger. I tried to keep running, but my feet wouldn't move. I stood upright and looked around the empty streets. My breath hitched and I forced myself to keep running. I couldn't let this anger go. I had to keep it and use it. My mind began to wonder as my feet pounded against the pavement. I started to wonder what Reagan would have looked like.

_Would she have had Jasper's blonde hair or Alice's dark brown hair? _

_Would she have been hyper like her mom or calm and collected like her dad? _

_Did she know how much she was loved before we even saw her?_

The last thought made me stop in my tracks and I couldn't fight the tears anymore. My tears mingled with the rain as I turned to walk back to my apartment. My thoughts stayed on the little girl I would never know. I realized that she wasn't only taken away from Alice and Jasper, she was taken away from all of us. Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Renee, and me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the car coming towards me. It wasn't until I heard the horn over my music that I snapped back to reality. My muscles tensed when the car slowed to a stop in front of me. I looked around to find an escape and readied myself to run. I was just about to take off sprinting when I recognized the car. A silver Volvo. I let myself relax when I saw Edward get out of the car and come around to stand in front of me. Without saying a word, he hugged me tightly. We stood in the rain and just held each other.

~*~

I rubbed my hair with a towel. I was standing in my bathroom, still in my rain soaked clothes. Walking back in to the bedroom, Edward sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers. I stood in front of him and touched his cheek. We still hadn't said a word to each other since before I left my apartment.

"Why did you come after me?"

"I heard the thunder and I didn't want you to be out in the rain."

"Oh."

The room filled with silence. Neither of looked at the other. I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Did we have our first fight?"

I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I think we did."

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I just figured that it would have ended with you putting me a choke hold or something."

"No, that's the next time around."

"I'll submit that to memory."

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I moved to stand in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my chest.

"I should probably get out of these wet clothes."

"You just used one of my favorite pick up lines on yourself."

"No, it would have been a pick up line if I asked you to get me out of these wet clothes."

"I don't care who it's directed at. It all comes down to one thing. You're getting naked."

Laughing, I pushed myself off of Edward. I turned to face my closet and started to pull my shirt over my head. I tossed it in to the laundry basket. Glancing over my shoulder, I gave Edward a sly smile. I bent slightly and pushed my pants down my legs, wiggling a little just to be a tease. Those too got thrown in to the laundry basket. I could hear Edward's breathing picking up.

_Should I? No, I shouldn't. Oh, what the hell. Might as well have some fun with him._

I reached around my back and unhooked the clasp of my bra. I kept my back to Edward and ran my hands down my hips and began to push my boyshorts down my legs. The waistband had barely cleared my hips when I felt Edward pull me to him. I twisted in his arms and smiled up at him.

"You are such a little tease."

"No, I'm only a tease if I don't put out. And I had no intention of that."

A low groan came from Edward's throat as his lips attacked mine. My arms went around his neck, and I jumped up to wrap my legs around him. His hands went to cup my ass as he walked us back to the bed. Edward sat so I was straddling him. I pulled away from him and smiled down at him. I could feel his erection pressing against me. Moving to sit beside him, I pushed his boxers down and then made quick work of my boyshorts. Straddling him again, I grasped him and Edward's head fell back as he groaned.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I do. If you haven't noticed, I'm holding your rock hard dick in my hand."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Edward placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. Our lips moved ardently against each other. I sat up a little and positioned Edward at my entrance. He pulled his lips away from mine.

"You're so wet and I've hardly even touched you."

"Well, I know this is fucked up, but fighting kind of gets me all hot and bothered."

"I'm going to have to pick a fight with you everyday. I'll never put the toilet seat down again."

"As long as it ends with fucking each other senseless, I can forgive that."

I pulled Edward's lips back to mine and lowered myself onto him. He filled me completely. I whimpered against his lips and started moving, bringing him in and out of me. His hands grasped my hips and squeezed. I didn't care if he left bruises there. It would just remind me that I had a man that couldn't get enough of me. I arched back and Edward seized the opportunity and ran his tongue across one of my breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth. I cried out and my hands grasped his hair. I felt his tongue flicking across the hardened peak. One of my hands left his hair and I ran my nails down his back. Edward hissed against my skin. His hands gripped my hips, moved me up, and then slammed me down on him. Screaming his name, I could feel my orgasm building. Edward's hands stilled any other movements.

"Babe, I don't have a condom on."

"Edward, I already told you, I'm on the pill."

"I don't want to take any chances. I love you, but I'm not ready for fatherhood."

I whimpered in protest as Edward pulled me off of his lap. He rummaged through the nightstand drawer and quickly sheathed himself with a condom. He smiled at me and pinched my ass.

"Where were we?"

"I was super close to having an amazing orgasm and someone bitched out on me."

"Well let's see what we can do about that."

I straddled him again and he thrust up and entered me in one swift move. Hugging him tighter to me, we started moving in unison. His upward thrust met my downward ones. Edward placed biting kisses along my neck. A hard sigh escaped my lips as Edward tugged on my hair, pulling my head backwards. His tongue ran up my throat and stopped just under my chin. I kept my head where Edward had positioned it. His mouth moved back down to my collarbone before he pulled my lips back to his. His kisses were a language some deep part of me understood. A wordless demonstration of his feelings for me. The rhythmic moving of our bodies was something primal. Neither of us could control this.

Our eyes met and without having to say anything, Edward rolled us over so that he was on top of me. My hands went above my head and pressed against the headboard. I arched my back and pressed against Edward. His hand traveled up my ribcage to my arm and his hand clasped with mine. His other hand went in between our bodies and began to stroke my clit. My breathing picked up. Edward's thrusts became hard and urgent and I met his every movement. Our bodies were pressed so deliciously close to each other. My stomach muscles began to twitch, signaling that my orgasm was building. My free hand clasped onto Edward's bicep. His hot breath was fanning across my shoulder as he nuzzled my neck. His lips kissed from my neck down to my breasts. His tongue ran in between them and then over each peak. He thrust into me and my walls clenched down around him. I arched impossibly closer to him and my release came over me in a shimmering oblivion.

"Edward!"

His name became my breathless mantra. He continued to pump into me. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck and kissed the skin under his ear. Edward pulled back ever so slightly and his eyes met mine. I moved forward and ran my tongue along his bottom lip before taking it in between my teeth. He hissed against my lips before he crushed my mouth with his. His tongue went greedily into my mouth and moved at the same tempo as his thrusts. I pushed my hips up and met his downward thrust. Edward stilled on top of me and then drove into me one more time, claiming his own release.

We lay side by side, breathlessly tangled together. Edward leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward rolled to his back and pulled me to his side. Looking to the side, he groaned as he looked at the alarm clock. He had two hours before he had to leave.

"I don't want to go to work."

"You have to. It's either you go, or I'll go for you."

"Fine, I'll go. But I'd rather stay here in bed with you."

"I know. I'd prefer that too. But if I show up, I know that Charlie would have me escorted out of headquarters and then have someone follow me home to make sure I stay there."

"He just wants you to heal. But if you'd like, I could tell him that you seem to be doing fine with strenuous activity."

"Go right ahead. You would be the one with a 9mm to your head, not me."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't think the chief would appreciate hearing about how I'm giving it to his niece."

"Exactly. Come on, you get out of bed and get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

I crawled over him and grabbed my robe, quickly putting it on and going to the kitchen. By the time I had cooked the scrambled eggs and bacon, Edward came sulking into the kitchen, only wearing his pants.

"You're acting like someone just took away your favorite toy."

"Well in a way, that's kind of true."

"Just eat your breakfast."

I handed him a plate and stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you're completely naked underneath that robe."

"I know you haven't forgotten. The evidence is very noticeable."

Edward followed my gaze down to the very prominent bulge in his pants.

"What can I say? My girlfriend is fucking sexy."

"Well, you're girlfriend will still be sexy after you eat your breakfast. I'm not sending you out of here with out making sure you've eaten."

"Fine."

Edward began to shovel forkfuls of food into his mouth and cleared his plate in a matter of one minute. I just watched with a mixture of shock and amusement. He stood up and toke his plate to the sink and rinsed it. Turning back to me, he smiled with an evil glint in his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eye fucking my sexy girlfriend. God, I love saying that. Girlfriend."

"Well I love that my boyfriend loves calling me his girlfriend."

Edward began to stalk towards me. I backed away slowly.

"Edward, I don't like the way you're looking at me."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like I'm something to eat."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

I shook my head and felt the counter hit my back. Edward's hands gripped my hips and lifted me on to the counter. He tugged at the belt and opened my robe. Nudging my legs apart, he moved to stand in between them.

"I really like this counter. We've had some good times up here. And it's the perfect height for me to be able to fuck you."

His lips went to my throat and my hands made quick work of his belt. Rounds 2 and 3 proceeded before I saw him off to work.

I had just locked the door when I heard my phone beep. I opened it and smiled. Edward had already sent me a text.

_I miss you already. Is that bad? _

_- Edward_

I quickly sent one back.

_Maybe, but I think it's just the sex haze talking._

_- Bella_

I bit my bottom lip and waited for his response. My phone beeped again.

_No, I'm pretty sure it's my amazing girlfriend. I love you._

_-Edward_

I sighed. He loves me. I let out a giddy squeal. He had already told me that, but it just seems so real now.

_I love you, too. I'll see you after work._

_-Bella_

I hopped into the shower and got ready for my day. I had to go see how Alice and Jasper were doing. Then I needed to arrange for a cleaning crew to go to their house. The last thing they needed was to go home to that horrible scene. I dialed Rosalie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey, Bells."_

"Hey, do you want to go to the hospital with me? I'm going to sneak in some junk food for Alice. She's probably craving some Doritos and Ben and Jerry's."

"_Yeah, I'm going to stop and get some flowers too. Yellow and red gerber daisies, Alice's favorite."_

"Okay, oh crap. I forgot that I left my car at the hospital last night. Edward wouldn't let me drive home."

"_I'll come and get you. I'll be there in 15."_

"Okay, thanks Rosi. I'll see you in a little bit."

"_Bye, hun."_

"Bye."

I closed my phone and waited for Rosalie to come pick me up. I was thankful for the morning I had. I would need to stay upbeat for Alice's sake. She had enough to deal with and the last thing she needed was worrying about my mental health. Alice's words came back into my head.

"_What they did is unforgivable. I want them to pay in blood."_

I knew that I would have to bide my time. Once I was back in action, I would have no mercy. Regardless of Edward's plea this morning, I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. So that wasn't a big cliffie like I've been doing to you all the last few chapters. So, you're welcome ^_^ hehe. If you liked it, let me know! Otherwise I'll just cry that nobody likes me anymore. ^_~ **love and hugs to all!!****

**Playlist for this chapter: In This Skin by Signs of Betrayal, All We Know Is Falling by Paramore, Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback, Leave This Behind by Signs of Betrayal, I'm Not An Angel by Halestorm, High by Feeder, Voodoo by Godsmack, and 3 Wishes by the Pierces.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT!?! I still don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Well, I'm gearing up for my big move to Arizona. Thank you for the reviews, I love you all! All of you manage to make me smile. And last but surely not least, my supremely awesome beta, oceanwaters2006. You know I love ya! I'll start making more errors in this chapter so I don't throw off the delicate beta/writer balance ^_~ I have to keep you on your toes somehow.**

**Special thank you to sometimesoon! I was really starting to get frustrated with this chapter and I was about to smash my computer in with a bat and then I got your wonderful review. So thank you for helping keep me going! You're amazing ^_^**

**Chapter 16-**

It had been a week and a half since Alice was attacked. I had officially gotten the go ahead from Charlie to go back to work and today was my first day back. I practically sprang out of bed and jumped into the shower, leaving a tired and confused Edward wrapped in the sheets. I would have been in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes, but Edward decided to jump into the shower with me.

What can I say? I'm all about conserving water.

I was now standing in front of my mirror and messing with my hair. Edward came to stand behind me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"You look so sexy in a towel."

"Edward, don't start. I have to get ready for work."

"And you're even sexier when you're feisty."

"Is there anything that I do that you don't find sexy?"

Edward paused and pursed his lips together.

"Nope."

"Okay, well curb your hormones until after work. I need to get ready."

Edward ignored me and went back to placing kisses along my neck. I tried to pull away, but his hands went to my hips and held me in place.

"Do you really want me to punch you in the throat?"

"You could punch me in the throat, but nothing can stop me."

"You are incorrigible."

"And then some."

Edward's hands traveled up my sides and grabbed at my towel. My hands shot up to try and hold it in place, but the attempt was useless. The towel was now pooled around my feet. His hands quickly moved to cup my breasts. I bit my lip to stifle my moan. Edward's lips trailed up my neck.

"How is it that I can never get enough of you?"

"We've only started this whole thing. I'm sure you'll get sick of me eventually."

"I don't think I will ever get sick of you, Bella."

Leaning back into him, I sighed at the caresses. I couldn't resist this man. No matter how hard I tried, I always gave in.

~*~

The door whooshed open and the familiar sound of phones and printers whirring was like music to my ears. I had no idea how much I missed being at work. Edward walked by my side with a satisfied grin on his face which made me smile because I knew I was the one that put that smile there. We made our way to the briefing room and readied ourselves for the beginning of the chaos. Looking around the room, I noticed an unfamiliar face.

"Who's that?"

Edward followed my gaze.

"That's the agent that is taking over for Jasper. Her name is Tanya Denali. She's pretty new to this whole thing, seems nice ."

I looked over the new agent. She was skinny in an athletic way. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a braid. She was the type of beauty that you would see in a French Vogue. But there was something about her that I just wasn't too sure about. Before my thoughts could wander anymore, Charlie walked into the briefing room and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I need you to focus. First, I want to welcome back Agent Swan. Good to have you back. Now let's get right to it. Agent McCarty and Agent Denali have both been hard at work doing research. They have found leads on people bidding on the virus. Also, Agent Denali has made some headway with the anti virus. Agent Swan and Agent Cullen, you two will be back in the field tomorrow night. Until then, I want you two to scope out the Lincoln Park area. Agent McCarty has been picking up on some activity there. Do some research and find out what buildings are in the area and not in use. Agent Denali and Agent McCarty, just keep on digging."

Charlie left the room and the rest of us went to work.

~*~

The day was starting to wind down. Edward and I had managed to keep our hormones in check long enough to find plenty of buildings to scope out. Edward and I began to gather our things and call it a day. The sound of rapid footsteps in the hallway grabbed my attention. A breathless Emmett rounded the corner into my office.

"Bella, Edward! We got another one!"

My heart rate sped up. The three of us left my office and started towards the interrogation rooms.

"Emmett, did you call Rosalie and make sure that she's okay?"

"I called and she has the house on lockdown. She barricaded herself in the bedroom with her gun. And she thought she would never have to use it."

"I'm glad you made her get that gun."

The relief in my voice was very apparent. I have always had the motto that guns are like condoms. I would rather have one and not need it, than need it and not have one.

Charlie was standing outside of the interrogation room holding a manila folder. I stopped in front of him while Emmett and Edward flanked his sides. I didn't want to wait to get the information.

"What's the story with this one? Another decoy?"

"As far as we know, this one was found by the docks this morning and then she was followed to an abandoned building in the Eastern Market area. And we already checked her for an implanted cyanide pill. She's clean."

"I want in there, now."

"Bella, you need to promise me that you will stay calm. You can as much of a bitch as you want to be, but don't do anything to impede getting information from her. Edward, I want you to go in too. You two can play good cop, bad cop."

I roughly pulled the folder out of Charlie's hands and opened the door to the room with Edward right behind me. I took the seat directly across from the woman. She glared at me with her beady hazel eyes. Her curly red hair was an absolute mess and her makeup was smeared across her cheeks. I opened the folder and looked over the sheet and then back up to the woman.

"Victoria Harris. Quite the criminal record. Two breaking and entering, three vandalism, one theft, a hit and run, two DUI's, and now this. Do you want to tell us what you have been up to this time?"

"I'm not telling you shit, Princess."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and then looked back at the papers. Edward began to take over the reigns.

"Miss Harris, we know that you are either serving as a decoy or you were genuinely caught off guard. Which is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would. That's why I'm asking."

Victoria scoffed at Edward's remark and then looked back to me.

"Is this how you think you're going to make me talk? Bring in the hot agent and play good cop, bad cop? Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't say anything to make her clam up.

"Miss Harris," I could barely keep the venom out of my voice, "If you cooperate, you will be shown more leniency."

"Oh I bet. A life sentence instead of being fried? Wow, that sounds super exciting."

"If you want to leave your fate to a jury of your peers, that's fine by me. But let me just tell you, I don't think a jury of your peers would take too kindly to the thought of you trying to turn them into mindless zombies."

"But if you work with us, something could be worked out," Edward interjected.

Victoria leaned back in her chair and looked back and forth between Edward and I. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at me.

"I'm not telling you anything. But what I will tell you is how your friend cried and screamed and begged for mercy."

I fisted my hands under the table and tried to calm my breathing. I couldn't let her see that she was having an effect on me. Victoria picked up on my anger right away and started laughing.

"She was so pathetic! She's all screaming about her baby and shit."

Edward put his hand on my knee and tried to reassure me to stay calm. Victoria leaned over the table to get as close to me as she could.

"Do you know what it feels like to stab someone? It's kind of like tenderizing a steak. Well it would have been if my knife were more dull. But I got all sorts of excited that I was going to get to use my knife that I spent two days sharpening it. It's a real shame that I had to throw it away. It worked really well on your friend. Everytime I close my eyes, I see her crying and twitching. And the best part is when she watched me paint the wall with her blood. You know, at that point, some of it might have been the baby's too."

That was it. I dove over the table and took her to the ground by the throat. My fist connected with her face over and over again. I could feel Edward trying to pull me off of her, but I had a firm grip on the bitch's throat and I wasn't going to let go. The door beeped open and I heard Emmett's voice. Edward and Emmett both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me off of the vile creature laying on the floor. Before they could pull me completely away from her, I threw my leg out in front of me and my foot hit her square in the nose. The satisfying crunch and spurt of blood that erupted from her nose made me smile.

"I'm not done with you, bitch! Don't think I won't end you."

Victoria didn't respond. She was out cold. Edward and Emmett pulled me out of the room. Once I was outside of the room, I fought to curb my rage, but it was winning. I pulled myself away from Edward and Emmett and I kicked the lower part of the door.

"Mother fucking bitch! That fucking bitch is dead!"

Charlie's gruff voice caught my attention.

"Bella! Sit the fuck down and shut up!"

I sat in the nearby chair, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"If she was going to talk, she sure as hell won't now."

"Water board the cunt for all I care. We have other ways of making her talk. How about bamboo shoots under her nails?"

"We didn't get a damned thing out of her because of your little stunt."

"Yes we did. She admitted to attacking Alice. We can atleast get her for attempted murder."

"We may be able to pin her to that, but what are we going to do about the rest of this?"

"Charlie, she wasn't going to talk. Besides, we have other leads that are more useful."

"What do you think you accomplished by doing that?"

"I don't know, but it sure made me feel a hell of a lot better."

Charlie let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella, if you're going to turn this into a personal vendetta, I don't know if I can keep you on the case."

"What? Charlie, you heard what she was saying about Alice. What the hell was I supposed to do? Alice has been my friend for years and I will not let some fucking cunt talk about how much fun she had trying to murder her."

"Bella, I will have no choice if you keep acting like this."

My nostrils flared as I tried to inhale deeply.

"It won't happen again."

_Bullshit. It won't happen again when you can see it._

"How can I believe that?"

"It was a mistake, but I think it would be best if I didn't do anymore interrogating."

"No shit."

"You can write me up. Do what you have to do."

"You know I have no other choice but to write you up. This is your first official reprimand, don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

My jaw hurt from clenching it. Standing from the chair, I brushed past everyone and went back to my office. I stood by my desk, seething. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I opened my eyes and they fell on the framed picture of Alice and I from when we were still in high school. Running my hands through my hair, I turned away from the picture. Images of Alice on the floor came rushing back. The anger that filled me was so strong, it felt like a demon had taken over my body. Knowing that someone took pleasure in trying to kill one of my best friends made me see red. I wanted Victoria's blood. I wanted retribution.

Edward stormed into my office and slammed the door.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Don't even start with me on that! You heard what she said. How am I supposed to sit back and listen to some crazy bitch talk about how much fun she had trying to kill Alice?"

"Bella, I know you're pissed, but taking your anger out while you're on the clock isn't the best way to go. You just got back after being shot and now you're working on being dismissed from the case."

"Edward, I don't care if this is the last thing I do working for the FBI. I want them dead. They tried to kill Alice and they murdered Reagan."

"Bella, please. I can't do this with out you. I need you by my side."

Edward's face softened as he stepped towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. His thumb caressed along my cheekbone.

_I know what I have to do. But now I have to hide it from Charlie and Edward._

"I don't think I can."

"I'm not asking you to let go of what they did, I'm asking you to let us bring them to justice the right way."

I looked to the ground. I couldn't look into those beautiful green eyes and lie.

"Fine. I'll do it your way."

Edward placed a soft kiss to my forehead. It sucked having to lie to him, but I couldn't let him or anyone else hold me back. I would get revenge. Not just for me, but for Jasper, Reagan, and Alice.

~*~

I drove back to my apartment in a daze. My mind was buzzing with what I needed to do. But I had to be patient and wait until we had just enough information. I stepped into my apartment and dropped my keys on the counter. Edward had to go to his place before he came back here. I smiled when I thought of Edward. I hated that I had to lie about this, but I couldn't let him try and talk me out of it. I walked into my bedroom and stripped out of my suit and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I went to my fridge and moved around the glass jars and noticed that I had let my usually stocked fridge become empty. I closed the door and went to my stack of take out menus. After rifling through them, I settled on ordering pizza.

After 20 minutes, there was a knock on the door. I pulled my wallet out of my purse and opened the door.

"How much is it?"

"You're going to start paying me now?"

My head snapped up and I smiled when I looked into Edward's gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy."

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah, I hope supreme is okay."

"That sounds great."

Edward walked past me and into my apartment.

"So I think we need to talk about what happened today."

"Why? I attacked some cunt that was taking joy out of trying to kill my friend and that's that."

"But I want you to tell me that you're going to do this the right way."

Again, I looked down and I nodded my head.

"I will."

"Promise?"

_Why did he have to say that?_

"I promise."

My stomach clenched when the words left my lips.

"Okay, I believe you."

_Sure, make me feel worse_.

Another knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

_Thank you, dear lord._

Edward and I sat and watched an old classic movie while we ate. I smiled and wished that times could still be that simple. Everything just seemed so much more happy then. Edward let out a sigh as he pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled into his chest and inhaled his scent. His hand ran up and down along my back. I sat up and looked deep into those beautiful green pools.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I placed my hands on each side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him with everything I had in me, silently begging for absolution for my unspoken sins. I moved to straddle him and started pulling at his shirt.

"And you say I'm the incorrigible one."

"I know what I want."

"I very happy to know that that's me."

"It's always you, only you."

My lips crashed to his again, eager to claim them. His hands tangled in my hair and pulled me closer to him. I sank my weight down on top of him and heard him moan when I began to grind myself on him. My hands ran down his sides and pulled on the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. My lips immediately went back to his. Trailing one hand down his neck, my fingers made slow circles around his nipples. My fingers moved lower and I felt his stomach muscles flex under my touch.

I gasped when Edward stood up and carried me into the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and I slid down his body. My tank top and bra were ripped from my body as soon as my feet hit the floor. I made quick work of his pants and boxers. Edward stood before me in all his naked glory. I bit my bottom lip to try and fight the guilt I was feeling about lying to him. I didn't deserve this beautiful man.

Sensing my change in mood, Edward placed a hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I deserve you sometimes."

"No, Bella. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever been blessed with knowing. I never knew I could feel this way about someone until I met you. From the second you spilled coffee on me, I knew you were the one."

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I told you I was wearing new heels that day."

"I know. It's just a good thing that you don't have to wear heels in the field or when you were training. You never would have made it."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly."

I gasped when Edward suddenly pushed my pants and thong down my legs. I didn't know how long I would have this beautiful man in my life, but I was going to enjoy the time I did have. I turned and crawled onto the bed on all fours. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Edward.

"This is a position we haven't tried yet. Are you game, cowboy?"

"You better believe it, babe."

Edward quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand and placed it on the bed beside me. His hands trailed around to cup my breasts. I moaned when his fingers began to pinch and tug on my nipples.

"Edward, I don't give a shit about foreplay. I just want you to fuck me, hard and fast. And don't treat me like I'm going to break."

I smiled when I saw the excitement flash through his eyes. Edward quickly opened the condom and rolled it on. In one thrust, he was buried deep inside of me. I whimpered when he immediately found a hard rhythm. His hand went around and began to stroke my clit while the other went up my back and his hand tangled in my hair, tugging lightly.

I moaned at the delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Edward's grip tightened when he heard my moans. His thrusts became harder and faster. I cried out when Edward pulled my hair and he pulled me up to my knees. I leaned back into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward began biting at the skin on my neck, stopping just below my ear.

"You feel so damn good."

"So do you. I love it when you fuck me."

"I want to hear my name when you cum. I want to know I'm the one making you scream."

I whimpered as he jolted my body with the power of his movement. Still holding my hair, he pulled me head back to cover my mouth with his. My teeth ran over his bottom lip and his tongue quickly darted into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hand went up and tangled in his hair and I began tugging on it. He moaned into my mouth and then pulled away.

"Bella, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"I'm so close, don't stop!"

My walls began to slowly clench around him. His fingers began to alternate between pinching and circling my clit. My orgasm hit me so fast and hard, I couldn't stop muffle my cries.

"Edward!"

His arms went around my body and held me closely to him as he thrust into me. His breathing picked up and he moaned into my hair when he came. We both collapsed on the bed. I rolled myself to face him. I ran my hand up his cheek and into his sweat soaked hair.

"I love you."

"You have no idea how much I love you."

I smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his nose. He was right. At this point, words had become superfluous. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. My guilt started to seep back into my mind. I knew that I would probably lose Edward because of this. And if that was the case, I would rather risk losing my life then live in a world where he hated me.

**A/N: So this chapter officially bitch slapped me on multiple occasions. You have no idea how many times I would be typing away and go to do a spell check without saving and all of a sudden, the computer would lock up and Microsoft word would pop up with some bullshit error and I would lose 2-4 pages of writing. I think I am going to invest in a new computer soon. This one angers me on a regular basis, which isn't smart since I can easily pour water on the hard drive and fry the fucker. Lesson to be learned, don't piss off the higher being that has opposable thumbs. **

**And let me say this now. I will NOT be introducing a love triangle. I freakin hate those things! Tanya didn't really play a big part in this chapter, but she will become a key character soon.**

**So yeah, you know what to do. Leave me some love. And just a side note, FF wasted Twilighted on reviews for the last chapter. Just saying…. ^_~ I love you all!!**

**Playlist: Up All Night by Hinder, So Long by Stereoside, Slackjaw by Element 80, Bullet With A Name by Non Point, Innocence by Halestorm, Slutgarden by Marilyn Manson, Wanted Man by Rev Theory**


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don t own anything Twilight.

A/N: Well, the big move is upon me. EEEEK!!! So, at this point in the story, we are almost to the prologue events, which also means that the story is almost over. But I m already formulating a new story. Thank you to my amazing beta, oceanwaters2006. Thank you for working so hard to take care of my horrible punctuation and still be able to do all of your school stuff. You truly are super woman!

THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT SHORTER THAN MY USUAL! I M SORRY TO CUT IT SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE I LEFT FOR PHOENIX!

Chapter 17-

The days flew by. Edward and I had spent days staking out random abandoned buildings to no avail. I could feel the hopes of ever catching the bastards start to slip from my grasp. Emmett and Tanya were still hard at work and producing leads, but each one had come to a dead end thus far. The endless mountains of paperwork were slowly stealing my sanity. Yet, here I was, sitting on the floor of another empty building, hoping that I would finally be able to get revenge. Everyday, I had to put a smile on my face and act like I had fallen in line with everyone. It killed me to lie to Edward and Charlie, but I had to do it. I wouldn't let these assholes get off easy by sitting in prison.

I looked down at the streets below. The area around Lincoln Park was a bit shady. It scared even me, and I have a gun.

Still no sightings.

Edward nodded at me and diligently wrote in his notebook.

He looks so cute when he s concentrating.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. Grabbing it, I saw a new text message from Emmett.

_We have a new lead. You two need to get out of Lincoln Park and go over to Eastern Market. I ll forward the address in just a minute._

_-Emmett_

_We're on our way._

_-Bella_

"Change of plans. We need to get over to Eastern Market. Emmett found a lead."

"Good. Let's hope this one isn't another dead end."

"I can agree with you on that."

~*~

I killed the headlights to the suburban. The neighborhood looked beyond shady. I could hear sirens and gunshots in the distance. This definitely seemed like the type of place for some illegal activity to be going on. I looked around and didn t see anyone out on the streets. All of the buildings were dark and most of the windows were broken out on them.

"Definitely shady."

"No doubt. Okay Bells, should we stay in here or try to scope out a building?"

"Let's stay in here and watch for any activity for a few hours. If we don't see any activity in any of the surrounding buildings, we ll move over to one of them."

_And so the wait begins._

~*~

Edward and I had been outside of the abandoned buildings for three hours when it finally happened. We finally saw some activity one of the abandoned warehouses. A black van pulled up into the narrow alley way in between two of the warehouses.

"Edward, do you think that s the same van?"

"It sure looks like it."

"We need to find a way to get closer."

"Oh hell no! We are not doing this again. We are staying in here. We can see what they are doing from here with our binoculars."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

I grabbed my binoculars and I saw one of the side doors open on the building. Three shadowed figures came out to the van and met with the driver. Even with the night vision setting on my binoculars, I couldn t make out any faces. I could hear the metallic creak of the van door opening. When the door was completely open, I could see dozens of boxes in the van.

"Do you see those boxes? My voice was only a low whisper at this point."

"Yes. They must be getting ready to go full force if they are stocking up that much."

"We're going to need more than just you and I on this."

I pulled the binoculars away from my eyes and looked over at Edward and saw him nodding his head in agreement. We waited until the alley was cleared and we left to go back to headquarters. I smiled to myself, knowing that my time to act was fast approaching.

~*~

"Agent Swan and Agent Cullen believe they have found the location where they are making the virus. But they have also informed me that they believe they will need another agent in the field with them to complete this mission successfully. That being said, Agent Denali has asked to be put in the field on this case. The three of you will need to try and infiltrate the building tonight. We don t know how much time we have, so we will need to act quickly and intelligently. The purpose of your mission tonight is to gather intell. Agent McCarty has blueprints of the warehouse. The three of you will need to memorize the layout. Once you gather any information, report back to me. And remember, we want them alive for questioning."

Charlie looked pointedly at me and left the briefing room. Emmett handed me a roll of paper and smiled at me.

"Try not to get shot again, Bells. If you get shot twice before I get shot once, I will be so pissed."

"I'll try, Em. Thanks."

Tanya came up to Edward and I with an unsettling smile on her face. I hadn t dealt with her much since she was put on the case, but there was something about her that was somewhat unsettling.

"Hi, I m Tanya Denali. I haven t formally introduced myself."

She shot her hand out and grabbed mine, shaking it forcefully. She did the same to Edward.

"I m Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen. It s nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I m really looking forward to working with you two. From what I hear, you re two of the best agents we have."

"Thanks. Glad to have you on with us. Edward and I could really use the extra back up."

Edward smiled at her politely and went back to writing in his notebook. I unrolled the blueprints and the three of us got to work memorizing the layout and formulating a plan of action. The whole time we were planning, I knew I would get my revenge tonight. Tonight may also be my last.

~*~

The SUV slowed to a stop. We were about a block away from the warehouse. The three of us got out of the SUV and quickly made out way into the shadows of the alley. Edward signaled for me to move to his right and for Tanya to move to his right. Tanya was going to take the west entrance, Edward was going to cover the south, and I was on the east. I was adamant about taking the east entrance since that s where all of the people had come out last night. I was ready for a fight and I knew I would have a better chance of taking out a few people before Edward and Tanya met up with me.

The three of us continued along side of the warehouse. Tanya fell into place at the west and Edward and I continued to our sides. Once we came up to the south entrance, I looked Edward over one last time. I didn t know if this was the last time I would see him. I began to walk towards the east entrance when I stopped in my tracks, turned around and pulled Edward into what might be my last kiss. I poured my heart into this one kiss. Everything I felt for him that I couldn t put into words, I showed him through this kiss. Pulling away, I looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled sadly. I mouthed I love you , and he did the same.

I continued on my path to the east entrance. The alley was deserted. The metal door in front of me might be problematic. I wasn t sure if it would make any noise. I grabbed the handle firmly in my hand and began to slowly open it. To my relief, the door didn t make a sound. I opened the door enough to peek my head in. I could see a light down a hallway and there was no one to be seen. I snaked my body through the small opening and quickly looked around for something to hide behind. The little alcove by the door would serve nicely as a hiding place until I was sure there was no one around. I slowed my breathing and listened. I could hear voices in the distance. I looked down the hallway in the direction that the voices were coming from. There was still no one in sight. I pulled my gun from my holster and began to creep down the hallway. The voices became louder and I could make out some of the words. It sounded like they were discussing the best way to attack and how they could get more people interested in the virus. I could make out three male voices and one female voice. I was still moving down the hallway when something caught my eye. The room across from me had several computers in it. I looked around again and looked into the room. There was one man with his back to me. He would be easy to dispose of.

The door quietly opened and I slowly snuck up behind the man. By the time he caught my reflection in the computer screen, it was to late. My hands shot out and jerked his head to the side. I heard the bones in his neck snap with a sickening crunch. He slumped to the floor and didn t move. The room was empty now. My eyes shot to the computer. The screen was filled with words and diagrams.

I scanned though the information quickly and then something caught my eye. Two different formula patterns were displayed. The chemical compositions were different from each other. One was labeled with a V and the other was labeled AV. My heart began to beat faster. I looked around the desk and found a USB drive sitting beside the keyboard. I plugged the drive into the tower and began placing the files into it. The seconds it took to move the files felt like hours. The computer let out a soft ding when the files where done transferring. I pulled the USB out of the tower and began typing on the keyboard.

_I'll thank Jasper for teaching me all of this computer stuff if I make it out of here._

Windows began to pop up on the screen and I kept typing. The screen went black and a random pattern of numbers and letters came up. My fingers moved quickly and I hit enter. The screen had a flash of color and then blank. I smiled to myself. The hard drive had been fried. I began to work on the other computers in the room. I didn t know if they had anything backed up, but I was going to make sure that all of the computers within their reach were obliterated. After a few minutes, all of the computers were fried. I put the USB drive in my pocket and looked out in the hallway again. Still no one. The voices were still in the distance and I started to move towards them again.

I looked into every room as I went by. Each room had only a chair and a table in it. I was examining a room when I heard something behind me. I ducked into an empty room and squatted down. I saw a shadowed figure moving slowly down the hall. My eyes stopped on the familiar strawberry blonde hair.

_Tanya_

In a loud whisper I said her name. Her head snapped in my direction and she froze. I waved her into the room with me. She hurriedly moved into the room and squatted beside me.

"Did you find anything?"

"I did. I found the files on their computers. It s the formula for the virus and the anti virus."

"What did you do with it?"

"I put it on a USB drive and fried the computers."

Tanya slowly nodded her head and looked out into the hallway.

"We should get out of here then. If we have the files, we don t need to be here. Let s get Edward and get out of here."

There was something in her voice. Some weird strain to it.

I inwardly swore. I didn t want to leave yet. I wanted to go after the fuckers that tried to kill Alice. I didn t want to give them another day on this planet. But I knew I couldn t come up with a reason to stay without giving myself away. I peeked into the hallway before we made our way to the rendezvous point. The south entrance came into view. I smiled as I saw Edward crouched by the door. Edward began to stand when a loud blast echoed through the building. Another blast sounded, followed by another. I watched in horror as Edward slumped to the ground. I wanted to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat. I lowered my self and moved quickly to Edward s side. Blood was pouring out from his abdomen and arm. His eyes looked up at me. He began to move to try and get up. I wrapped an arm around his waist and Tanya moved to his other side to help hold him up. I pushed to door open and we stumbled onto the sidewalk. Edward s breathing was becoming labored.

"Edward, you re going to be fine. We re going to get you to the hospital."

We got to the SUV and I fell into the back with Edward. Tanya jumped into the drivers seat and sped off in the direction of the hospital. I began pushing down on the bullet wounds to try and slow the bleeding. I grabbed my phone from the front seat and dialed 911.

"This is Agent Swan. We have an agent down. Currently in route to Georgetown University Hospital. Multiple bullet wounds to the abdomen. We re driving a black Yukon, license place number R9204. ETA 15 minutes."

I handed the phone to Tanya and turned my attention back to Edward. He was losing color and his eyes were starting to droop closed.

"Edward! Stay with me. Keep your eyes open. We re almost to the hospital. You re going to be fine."

Edward looked up at me and gave me a half hearted smile.

"I love you, Bella. Don t ever forget that."

"Don t say goodbye. You re going to be fine."

Edward smiled again and his eyes closed. His head dropped back to the floor and the smile slowly faded from his face. Tears began to stream down my cheeks and I felt my heart rip in half.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**A/N: So like I said, sorry this is super short and a bit of a cliffie. But if you read the prologue, you know how this goes. I had to get this out and cut it short so I could get my computer packed. I am hoping I won t be without internet for too long in AZ. So, go ahead and head over to the thread on the forum and discuss. The link is in my profile ^_~ A special apology to my wonderful ff net readers, this chapter is a little messed up. I can't figure out my brother's computer. I had to copy my chapter from twilighted since ff net wouldn't recognize my chapter before i left. So please forgive the delay in posting and the weird punctation. ****I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can. I love you all!!!!!!!  
**

**Playlist: Minerva by Deftones, Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder (cause I know it makes ocean happy ^_~), Broken Bones by Rev Theory, Hysteria by Muse, 3 Libras by A Perfect Circle, Hurt by NIN, So I Thought by Flyleaf**


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I wish I did, but if wishes were candy and nuts, we'd all have a merry Christmas.**

**A/N: So as I am writing this, I don't have internet yet. I have my computer set up because I just couldn't bear to not be writing. It's seriously driving me crazy!!! I have located the nearest library so I can check my emails, but it won't let me onto Twilighted because of the adult content, some of which, I am the proud author of ^_~. So I apologize for the delay in the posting. As always, much love to my super beta, oceanwaters2006. I am so lucky to have you by my side on this story. I hope you'll be there on my next story venture ^_^**

**Chapter 18-**

The last nine hours were pure hell. Tanya and I had gotten Edward into the Emergency Room just in time. He had lost a lot of blood. The surgery went well and now he was in ICU. I had taken care of the files the best way I knew how. I hid them. I couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger for them.

I stood in the corner of the room and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He looked so pale and fragile. I had never seen Edward in such a way. Now I understood what he felt when I had been shot. Remembering seeing the bullets making their impact was a devastating blow. I saw the door opening out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at Charlie as he walked into the room and made his way over to my side.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"What?" I couldn't even hide the surprise in my voice.

"Come on, Bells. You're my niece, I know you. I've seen how you two are with each other. And I saw the way he was when you were in the hospital. He loves you and you love him. I'm not going to step in between you two. He's a good guy and you deserve to be happy."

"Really? You aren't mad?"

"No. I'm actually happy for you."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"So are you going to tell me where you put those files?"

"I can't tell you yet, Charlie. It's just not safe for me to tell you where they are right now."

"Bella, I know you are trying to protect me, but we need to see what's on those files."

"I know. I just can't put you in danger too. But you should be getting all of the information on there location tomorrow."

"I trained you too well."

"I'm not so sure about that sometimes."

"Never doubt yourself. You're an amazing agent."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to go home, Bells. Did you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know."

"I will."

"I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too."

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before leaving the room. I turned my attention back to Edward. The heart monitor began to speed up. As I was walking towards the bed, Edward's eyes shot open.

"Bella?"

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You got shot. You're in the hospital right now."

"Oh God."

"But you're going to be fine. You got shot twice in the abdomen and once in the arm."

"That explains why I feel like shit."

I smiled as tears formed in my eyes. I was so happy to hear his voice. Edward reached his good arm out and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand's warmth.

"I'm just so relieved that you're okay. I was so scared."

"I know, babe. But you said yourself, I'm going to be fine."

"It's so great to hear your voice."

"And it's great to see your face."

Edward's thumb began to make lazy circles on my cheek.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you go through this when I was shot."

"Yeah, turn about is fair play."

I sighed and looked away from his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I pulled myself away from Edward and sat down in the chair that was by the bed.

"I found the files on the Ghede virus."

"Bella! That's great! Where are they?"

"I hid them. I can't risk anyone else I love getting hurt because they know where they are. I forwarded the information of the location to Charlie. He'll get it tomorrow, but I have to try and stop them."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"They've gone too far. Everything they can tell us is in those files. They're all of no use to us. They can't tell us anything we don't already have from the files. And I could only imagine that they are pretty mad that I destroyed their computers and deleted all of the files they had access to. They may have the files backed up somewhere else, and I can't take the risk of them acting now. They know that we're breathing down their necks so they will probably act on fear of being caught. I can't let them do that. They've already gotten away with attacking Alice, killing Reagan, and shooting you. If they didn't want me to come down on them, they shouldn't have gone after my loved ones."

"Bella, I thought you said you weren't going to go after them. I thought you said you would do this the right way."

"I can't, Edward. I have to take care of this."

"Bella, you can't go. It's suicide!"

"Edward, I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Let someone else go, please."

The pain and anguish in his voice made my heart ache. But I had a job to do. I couldn't risk putting thousands of people in danger because I was being selfish. And I couldn't let them get away with what they had done.

"Edward, I love you, but I have a job to do and you know that. If I don't go now, people will die. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. Their blood would always be on my hands."

His face fell and his usually emerald green eyes had become clouded with gray. I had to look at the floor before I let him change my mind. I stood from the chair next to his hospital bed and I began walking towards the door with my head still hanging down. I couldn't bear to look at him. Seeing him in pain and knowing I was the one that was causing it was killing me.

His hand darted off of the bed and grabbed my arm, halting me from leaving. I turned to look at him. Tears were now in his eyes.

"Please don't do this, baby. Someone else can do this. Stay here with me."

"I have to go. I'm the only one that knows what's on that file and I'm the only one that can stop them."

We both stayed silent for what felt like hours. His hand dropped from my arm.

"If you leave, you might not come back. And if you don't come back, I won't ever forgive you."

My breath caught in my throat. The man I loved just delivered me an ultimatum. It was either stay with him and knowingly let thousands die or walk out the door and away from the only man I ever loved so I could do my job. My heart and brain were battling back and forth. I stepped forward and bent over the railing of the hospital bed and placed a hard passionate kiss on his lips. My hands went into his bronze hair and his hands went to the sides of my face. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his soft bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth, letting my tongue enter his mouth. Reality came back hard and I forced myself to pull away from him.

"I love you, Edward. Don't ever forget that."

With that, I turned and ran out of the hospital room.

"Bella! No!"

Edward's voice echoed after me down the hallway. I fought back the tears as I reached the elevator. The door pinged as it opened. I got in and rapidly pushed the ground floor button. I leaned back against the cool metal in the elevator as the doors closed. The elevator descended and I tried to gather my thoughts. I had to be ready for tonight. The doors opened and I was greeted by Tanya.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure Edward hates me and he'll never want to see me again."

"What happened?"

"I told him that I was going to go back to the warehouse tonight. I need to set things right. We may have Victoria in custody, but I don't want any of the others getting off that easily."

"That's actually what I was going to come and talk to you about."

"What?"

"Victoria's dead."

"What happened to her?"

"She had been injected with the Ghede virus. It took over her system and shut it down."

"Wait. She had been injected with the virus?"

"Yes. That's probably why she went after Alice. They found her because of her track record and used that against her."

"And James?"

"More than likely the same thing."

"That all makes sense. I need to stop this. I can't wait."

"I'll go with you. You'll need the back up."

"Yeah, thanks."

I inwardly groaned. I didn't want Tanya to hold me back from exacting my revenge. I would have to be sneaky, but I could manage.

"Don't mention it. Let's go. We'll take my car."

I followed Tanya out into the parking lot and to her car. I took in a deep breath and looked. I knew what awaited me tonight. Tonight, I would fight.

~*~

The sun had set and I was sitting in Tanya's car, waiting.

"Are you ready for this, Bella?"

"I was born ready."

"Okay, let's go."

I opened the car door and crept along the sidewalk and down the alley to the east entrance. The door opened slowly and made no noise. Tanya and I entered the warehouse and there was no one to be found.

"Bella, we should go over to the south side of the building. I found a room over there that they were using to test on people."

I nodded my head and followed behind Tanya. We made our way through the dark and damp hallways. Tanya stopped outside of a big metal door.

"This is it. Come on."

Tanya slowly pushed the door open and crouched down. I entered the room behind her. The room was pitch black. I strained to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I stood completely still with my back against the wall. The room was suddenly lit up and I squinted against the harsh brightness of the lights. I aimed my gun and pointed it around the room. I was surrounded by people. I felt my stomach drop as I realized what was going on. I turned to look at Tanya. She was glaring at me with her gun aimed at my head.

"You bitch. I knew there was something wrong about you."

"Well you should have trusted your instinct."

"Fuck you."

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"Why did you lure me here?"

"Because, Bella, you have the files and we need them. You're the only person that knows where they are."

"Don't you have them backed up somewhere?"

"Unfortunatley, no. You destroyed the computers that had them. Very clever of you. But now, you have something we need."

"And you're not getting it back. I've already taken care of it."

"Fine. You want to do this the hard way? I can make that happen."

"So in other words, you need me."

"As much as I hate admitting it, yes."

"Good."

I quickly pointed my gun at one of the men in the corner of the room and pulled the trigger. His blood painted the wall behind him as he slumped to the ground. Tanya's foot connected with my hands and my gun flew out of my grasp. I turned and smirked at her.

"I might as well use my status to my advantage."

"You fucking bitch! You won't get away with that."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Then you'll never get your files back."

Tanya didn't answer me. She kicked me in the stomach and then in the back of the knees. I fell to the ground and looked up at her.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you."

"You won't walk away from this alive. I can promise you that."

I heard an assortment of laughs through out the room. I looked around and saw four people standing behind Tanya. There was a petite female, two men, and someone standing in the corner of the room wearing a hooded sweatshirt. I glared at all of them before I felt something hard hit the back of my head and the room went dark again.

**A/N: I made you wait all that time and I stick ya with a cliffie. But have no fear, I'm already working on the next chapter! Woot! And I'm really sorry that it took this long for the chapter to get up. It seriously took 2 weeks to get my internet set up. First I went with one company, but it was so insanely slow, that I had Twilighted up for an hour and it still didn't have everything loaded. So I cancelled that and just got my new internet set up today. So far, so good. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry I didn't reply to any of them, but as you all know, I wasn't able to. I love you all and I cherish your reviews!!**

**Playlist: Judith by A Perfect Circle, Becoming I by Unloco, Take It All Away by Faktion, Half Life by 10 Years, Wanted Man by Rev Theory, Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder(^_~ you know who you are)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. If I did, I would be living in Italy watching my pool boy clean out the filter.**

**A/N: The story doesn't have much further to go before it's done. I can't really put a number on how many chapters are left to go but the end in near. But until that comes, I have this one and two more for sure. I'm working on my next story right now. I started the first chapter and I am hoping that you will all follow that one as loyally as you have this one. I'm still working on a title, once I have it, I'll let you all know so you can be looking for it. Thank you for the reviews and the well wishes on my move. ^_^ And last but not least, my amazing super beta, oceanwaters2006. I am so lucky to have you and I am looking forward to working with you again on my next story ^_^**

Chapter 19-

_I love the way that your heart breaks  
with every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
and living like it all depends on you_

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied  
with face value wisdom and happy lies  
you take what they say and go back and cry  
you're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

they don't have to understand you  
be still  
wait and know I understand you  
be still  
be still

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking  
and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
trying to find air to breathe  
right where I want you to be again  
i love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe!

_ Again ~ Flyleaf_

The shock of cold metal against my skin jolted me awake. I was immediately greeted by a migraine. Once my vision cleared, I looked around the dimly lit room. I heard Tanya's voice in the background followed by a low gruff voice. The rattling of chains caught my attention. I was suddenly aware that my arms were raised above my head and chained. A petite young blonde stepped into my line of sight.

"You're finally awake. It's about damn time."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The name's Jane."

"Well, Jane, shouldn't you be off playing with Barbie dolls or something?"

My comment was rewarded with being backhanded.

"Just for that, I'm going to have some fun."

"What? Are you going to play dress up with me? You should know that I don't look good in pastels."

"No, I had something a little more…hot, in mind."

I watched as Jane went over to a table and picked something up. I inwardly winced when I saw what she had picked up. A blow torch. Jane turned back to me with an evil smile plastered across her face.

"I like to play with fire. It's really quite beautiful. Almost like it's alive on it own."

"You really are fucked up. Did your mom not hug you enough when you were growing up?"

The torch suddenly flared to life. I looked down at the ground to ready myself for what was coming. That's where I found my salvation. I wrapped my hands around the chain that was holding them. Looking back up to Jane, I smiled sweetly at her.

"You know, Jane, you should really consider going home and being a normal child."

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, and if I were you, I would have remembered to chain up my captive's legs too."

I swung my legs up and wrapped them around Jane's neck. The blow torch went flying from her hands as all of her efforts were now focused on removing my legs from her neck. I looked into the young girls eyes and cringed at what I knew I had to do. I had to take away the threat. I held onto the chain above my head to gain more leverage as I twisted my legs to the side. I heard Jane gasp as I felt the bones in her neck snap against my legs. I removed my legs from Jane's neck and watched her fall to the ground. There was a rush of foot steps behind me. I gripped the chains again and readied myself. I watched as a young boy came rushing to Jane's side. The gurgling that was emitting from her throat was a sure sign that her neck was broken. The boy looked up at me with sad eyes.

"You fucking bitch! You killed my sister!"

"She fucked with the wrong person."

"You'll pay for this!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm immune to G.I. Joe attacks."

He stood in front of me, keeping enough distance so I couldn't strike.

"You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Very cryptic, but I think I'll manage."

I watched his eyes focus behind me and a knowing smile creep onto his face. I knew what was coming. I tensed my body as I felt a sharp metal tip tracing along my neck. A middle aged man with long brown hair stepped in front of me, never removing the blade from my throat.

"Now Alec, it's not nice to tease our captive. Just do it and get it over with."

The man pulled his arm back and drove the blade into my arm. I screamed out in pain. I could feel the blood begin to run down my arm. I watched as he pulled the blade out and smiled at me.

"You may have taken down two of our men, but don't think you can take me down sweetheart. That would be a huge mistake on your part."

"And putting me into the spineless bitch category would be a great underestimation on your part."

Both of the men laughed in my face. Alec turned to the other man and smiled.

"I think we need a change of venue, Aro. Something a little more binding."

"Very true, Alec."

The two men grabbed my legs and pulled me down from the chains that were holding me up. Together, they carried me into a dark room that smelt like cement and mildew. In the middle of the room was a chair that was bolted to the floor. I grunted when they threw me in the chair. Aro held me down while Alec made quick work to shackle my arms and legs to the chair. Aro pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Now, where should I start?"

"How about you go fuck yourself and then put a gun in your mouth?"

"A feisty one. I like that in a woman."

"And I like my men to not be sociopaths."

"You see, we would just never work."

I heard Alec laughing in the background.

"What are you laughing at Peter Pan? You're going to be meeting the same fate as your bitch of a sister."

Alec pushed Aro out of the way and punched me square in the jaw. The metallic taste of blood began to fill my mouth. Alec leaned over the chair and glared into my eyes.

"Don't ever talk about my sister like that."

"Not many people are going to be talking about her now. Me killing her and all."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Not gonna happen."

I flung my head forward and I felt my forehead connect with his nose. Alec stumbled back and held his nose. I watched as the blood began to run through his cupped hands. The sting of being backhanded by Aro pulled my attention away from Alec.

"Now now, Bella. You're not playing nice."

"Considering what you two have planned for me, I think I'm right in the ball park."

Aro shook his head and turned to the table behind him. His hands ran along the metal and stopped to pick up a scalpel. I felt my blood run cold. I knew what he had in store for me. Aro gripped the scalpel and turned back to me. His eyes contained an evil glint that made me cringe. Aro leaned over the chair and placed the scalpel on my cheek, drawing lazy circles. I winced when I felt my skin break open.

"I have so many plans for you."

Before I could respond, Aro drove the scalpel into my thigh. My cries of agony echoed off of the cement walls.

"Just tell us where you hid the files, Bella. If you tell us, that will be the end of it."

"Yeah, because you fuckers will kill me once I talk."

"Maybe, maybe not. Alec, grab your bag."

I watched Alec pull a dark leather bag out from under the table. He pulled out a vile and a syringe.

"Are you going to inject me with that fucking virus? Not very creative."

Alec laughed softly before responding to me.

"No, this is my specialty. This is a numbing agent. I'm going to enjoy doing this to you."

"You're going to numb me before you beat the shit out of me? Wow. I'm not sure if anyone ever told you this, but torture is more effective if the person can feel it."

"Not necessarily. This kind of torture is more of a mind fuck than anything."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm going to numb a part of your body and make you watch as I cut you open. And since Aro was so kind to start, I think I'll be operating on your thigh."

"You're fucked up."

"I know! It's great isn't it?"

"Why would you go after my thigh? If you slip you could sever my femoral artery and I would bleed out. What use am I to you if I'm dead?"

"Damn, you do have a point. Well, I guess I'll have to go after your arm. That way you can still watch up close and personal."

Alec shoved the syringe into my bicep and I immediately lost feeling where he injected me. For the next fifteen minutes, I was forced to watch as he carved my arm. I fought the urge to vomit. After Alec had lost interest, he threw the scalpel to the floor.

"Tougher than I thought."

"Yes, Alec, she is. But that just means we have to step up our game."

"I hope you both rot in hell."

Alec smiled down at me and left the room.

"Now I get to have fun with you. But what to do?"

"Do your worst. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Fine. I'll just wing it."

Aro cracked his knuckles and punched my face. I felt myself growing dizzy again. His fist plowed into my cheek again. I felt my molar becoming loose. I looked up in time to see Aro's fist coming down to my face again. I was out cold.

~*~

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. I was laying on the floor and unchained. I sat up and my entire body screamed in pain. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I was in a different room. This room was like a prison cell, only completely empty. The sound of approaching footsteps pulled my attention to the door in front of me. I knew I had to act now. I pushed myself up and stood to the side of the door. The door opened slowly and I smiled to myself when I saw Alec step into the room. My hand shot out and pulled him into the room by his hair. I brought my knee up to his stomach and then to his chest. I kicked at the back of his legs and he fell to his knees.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Before Alec could respond, I placed one hand under his chin and the other on top of his head and pulled. His neck gave way easily and his lifeless body slumped to the floor. I patted down along his sides and felt the gun by his front pocket. Pulling it out of his belt, I hugged it close to my chest. I could hear Aro's voice coming down the hallway. I closed the door and went to the wall directly across from it. Then I waited. The door pushed open.

"Alec? What's taking so…"

Aro froze in his tracks when his feet hit Alec's dead body. While he was distracted, I took my shot. The bullet hit Aro in the middle of the chest. He looked up and met my eyes. I walked towards him and aimed the gun at him.

"I would have loved to torture you for what you've done to my loved ones, but I'm a little pressed for time. So I'll just settle with putting a bullet in your head."

I put the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. Aro's body fell on top on Alec's. I looked down at them and smiled to myself.

_Two down. Two to go. _

I gasped when I felt a gun pressed to my temple. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the person that was wearing a hooded sweatshirt when I had gotten caught a few hours ago.

"Drop the gun."

The gruff voice came out in a low growl. I obeyed and let the gun slip from my grasp, hearing it clang on the cement.

"Now turn around."

I turned so my back was to the man. I felt the gun trail down to the base of my spine.

"Move."

Pushing the gun into my spine, I walked out of the room and into the hallway. My body was sore and aching with every step I took. I looked around and immediately knew where I was. I was near the east entrance. I had to try and get out if I could. The man pushed me down the hallway and closer to the exit. I stumbled a few more steps and then I saw the door come into sight. By the grace of God, I felt the gun fall away from my back. I jumped at my opportunity. I flung my elbow back and connected it with the man behind me. I knew that I probably didn't take him down, but it would be enough to throw him off so I could get away. I forced my legs to run towards the door. I threw my self against the cold metal door with all of the strength I had left in my mangled body. It swung open and screeched loudly. The cold night air momentarily made my breath catch in my throat. My feet hit the ground hard and fast. No matter how quickly I ran, it seemed like I couldn't go fast enough. I looked back to see the shadowed figure coming after me.

"You are only making this harder on yourself, Bella!"

I could hear the enjoyment in his voice. The chase only made this more enjoyable for him, the sick fuck. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The pain in my side begged me to stop, but my brain forced my body to continue to move, knowing what would happen if I stopped. I could see the street light at the end of the alley.

'_You can make it. You're almost there.' _

And practically on cue, my foot landed in a hole in the pavement. I felt the sickening snap as my ankle gave to the weight of my body and I crumpled to the ground. I tried to get up but only fell to my knees, screaming in pain. The sound of the footsteps got closer.

'_Don't give up!'_

I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl, only making it a few feet before I felt a hand dig into my hair and pull me off of the ground. I whimpered in pain as I was forced to put weight on my ankle. The cloaked figure hovered over me, keeping a firm grip on my hair. With my back to him I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. He started laughing, confirming that smile. Suddenly he stopped laughing and shoved my body into the brick wall of the building. Bright stars burst in front of my eyes and I could feel myself getting dizzy.

'_No! Don't succumb to this!'_

I made myself stay conscious. After all of the torture I had endured in the last few hours, I wasn't going to surrender to the darkness now. I tried to remember my years of training, but everything I had been taught was no longer coming to mind.

"All you have to do is tell us where you hid the file and we'll let you go."

"Bullshit."

I knew that I was only alive because I had information they needed. Once they had it, I would be of no use to them. I was in survival mode now.

"How cute. You're trying to be brave aren't you?"

His voice was patronizing and low. He pulled me away from the wall, only to slam me into it again. The pain was almost unbearable. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"You just have to do this the hard way don't you? Always so stubborn."

'_Always so stubborn.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

I felt my face being pulled away from the brick wall and I braced myself for the impact. To my surprise, he threw me to the ground instead. Though hitting the pavement still hurt, it was a welcome change to being smashed into the wall. I tried to push myself away from him and crawl backwards. This action seemed to only make him angry and he grabbed my injured ankle and pulled me closer to him.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream, knowing that he would only delight in the pain he was inflicting on me. He squatted down over me and grabbed my throat, lowering his head to mine. I wasn't going to go without a fight. I gathered as much strength as I could and I forced my head forward, making contact with his nose. This threw him off and he landed on the ground, grasping his nose.

"You little bitch!"

I took advantage of him being thrown off guard and I kicked him with my good leg. My foot made contact with the side of his head, causing him to fall to his side. He was out. I turned my body to the wall behind me and used it to gain leverage to pick myself up off of the ground. My head was throbbing and my ankle was screaming at me, that wasn't going to stop me.

'_Come on Bella. Just get out of this alley.'_

I coerced my body to move forward. Every move made my body ache more and more. All of the bruises and cuts from the torture I had endured seemed to light my body on fire. I stumbled closer to the street, grasping at the wall for support.

I made myself think of things to distract myself. I immediately thought of Edward. His crooked smile, his soft bronze hair, and those beautiful emerald eyes sparkling as he smiled at me. I could feel the pain starting to seep back into my conscious mind and I forced it out with more thoughts of Edward. How his hands felt on my skin, his lips on mine, the way he drove into my body with such hunger and passion. The pain subsided as I put myself in a happier place where pain didn't exist. A place where I was just normal Bella Swan. No FBI, no bio-terrorism, and I felt like I could be loved.

I cringed when I remembered the last conversation I had with Edward. The words kept echoing in my head.

"_Bella, you can't go. It's suicide!"_

"_Edward, I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Let someone else go, please."_

_The pain and anguish in his voice made my heart ache. But I had a job to do. I couldn't risk putting thousands of people in danger because I was being selfish._

"_Edward, I love you, but I have a job to do and you know that. If I don't go now, people will die. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. Their blood would always be on my hands."_

_His face fell and his usually emerald green eyes had become clouded with gray. I had to look at the floor before I let him change my mind. I stood from the chair next to his hospital bed and I walked towards the door with my head still hanging down. I couldn't bear to look at him. Seeing him in pain and knowing I was the one that was causing it was killing me. _

_His hand darted off of the bed and grabbed my arm, halting me from leaving. I turned to look at him. Tears were now in his eyes._

"_Please don't do this, baby. Someone else can do this. Stay here with me."_

"_I have to go. I'm the only one that knows what's on that file and I'm the only one that can stop them."_

_We both stayed silent for what felt like hours. His hand dropped from my arm._

"_If you leave, you might not come back. And if you don't come back, I won't ever forgive you."_

_My breath caught in my throat. The man I loved just delivered me an ultimatum. It was either stay with him and knowingly let thousands die or walk out the door and away from the only man I ever loved so I could do my job. My heart and brain were battling back and forth. I stepped forward and bent over the railing of the hospital bed and placed a hard passionate kiss on his lips. My hands went into his bronze hair and his hands went to the sides of my face. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue across his soft bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth, letting my tongue enter his mouth. Reality came back hard and I forced myself to pull away from him. _

"_I love you Edward. Don't ever forget that."_

_With that, I turned and ran out of the hospital room. _

"_Bella! No!"_

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear him get up from the ground. I was suddenly tackled to the pavement, face first.

"Just give up Bella! You aren't strong enough."

He held me down to the ground and I struggled against his hold. He was bigger than I was and he hadn't gone threw hours of pain and suffering. He had the upper hand. I hurled my body backwards to buck against him, I only succeeded in turning myself over onto my back. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't turned myself over. What I saw made my stomach drop. The hood that had once covered his face had fallen back revealing a face I had only known in a loving way until now.

"Like I said, you always were the stubborn one."

'_This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.'_

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear the images in my mind. When I opened my eyes, nothing had changed. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. In the past when I cried, he was there to wipe them away and make me smile again. Now he just looked at them and smirked as the tears broke free from my eyes.

My voice came out in a ragged whisper.

"Daddy?"

"Hello, Bella."

My father's fist connected with my face and I let the darkness overtake me.

**A/N: And now we are back to where this story started! Only a few chapters to go! WOOT! Leave me some lovin'! Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer is a good writer. And not to threaten you or anything, but if you don't review, I can very easily kill off Bella and let that be that. Just sayin…**

**Playlist for this chapter: Again- Flyleaf. Now Is The Time- Dope, Wanted Man- Rev Theory, Gun In Hand- Stutterfly, Panic Prone- Chevelle**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own a darned thing. Twilight is SM's and I'm turning her beloved innocent characters into filthy whores. Go me.**

**A/N: Well, It's time for the smack down. What do you think will happen? Hmm, I guess you will just have to read to find out. Thank you for all of the reviews! And thank you to my super awesome and amazing beta (I don't think I can stress that enough) oceanwaters2006! I couldn't have done this without you!**

Chapter 20-

_I giggled as my father threw me up in the air and caught me. The wind rushed around me as he swung me around. He put me on the ground and I tried to dizzily run away, only to have him catch me and swing me around again. My mother's laughter echoed through the backyard._

"_Alright you two, dinner is ready. Phil, if you keep swinging her around like that, she's going to throw up everywhere."_

"_No I won't, Mom!"_

"_Yeah, Mom. Our daughter will be fine, she's a tough little thing, aren't ya?"_

_I nodded my head vehemently._

"_That's right, Mom. I'm tough."_

_Renee just shook her head and turned back to the house. My dad laughed and tickled my sides._

"_She'll get over it. Come on, kiddo. Let's go get some dinner."_

_I laughed as my dad threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the house._

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too, squirt."_

The shock of ice water being tossed on me jolted me back to consciousness. Gasping for air, I sat up and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my entire body.

"About fucking time you got up. We can't have you sleeping through the best part."

I looked up and saw my father standing over me with a bucket in his hands. I had never seen such anger and hate on his face. He squatted down by my side.

"All these fucking years, I wasted on loving you. This is how you repay me? By trying to take away the only chance for me to live the life I want?"

"You want to be a bio terrorist that ruins thousands of peoples lives? You're pathetic."

Phil inhaled deeply through his nose and threw his head forward into mine. I could feel my nose break and I tried to muffle my groans of agony. That was what he wanted, he wanted me to be in pain.

"Get up."

"I can't."

"Get up! Now!"

Phil grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I screamed in pain as I stood on my ankle. Putting any weight on it was excruciating. Phil began pushing me out of the cement room and down a long corridor. I gagged when the smell of mildew and metal filled my nostrils. We came upon a big metal door and Phil pushed it open. The bright fluorescent lights were almost blinding. There was an old chair with straps secured to the floor. The chains that dangled beside it were mounted to the wall.

Phil pushed me further into the room and I stumbled into a table, knocking all of the glass test tubes and beakers onto the ground. I groaned as I crawled onto all fours. The shadow of Phil standing over me blocked out the bright light. He pulled me up by the back of my shirt. His breath was hot on my ear.

"Always so clumsy."

He released my shirt and kicked the back of my knees, causing them to buckle. I fell to the ground and I gritted my teeth when I felt the glass cut into them.

"Tell me what you know, Bella."

"Fuck. You."

Phil's hand connected with my face. My already broken nose began throbbing and spewing more blood.

"If you tell me where you hid the files, I'll let you go."

"Like hell you will. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You won't let me walk out of here alive. I killed four of your cronies and I'm supposed to believe that you'll let me leave? Go fuck yourself."

Phil hit me again.

"I didn't raise you to talk like that. Now be a good girl and tell daddy where you hid the files."

"It was really stupid of you to not have them backed up somewhere. What kind of evil genius are you?"

My comment was rewarded with a knee to my stomach. I doubled over and threw my hands out in front of me to stop from throwing my face into the shattered glass. Pain shot into my palms as they were sliced open.

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing. You might as well just kill me, Dad."

Phil walked away from where I was kneeling. His hands grasped into his hair as he let out an exasperated groan.

"Stop fucking calling me that."

"Why? Does it remind you that you're beating the shit out of your own daughter?"

The door opened behind me before Phil could do anything. The clicking of high heels echoed through the small room. I looked up and saw Tanya glaring down at me.

"My goodness, Bella. You look like hell."

"And you look like a constipated frigid cunt. So I guess we're both lacking today."

The sting of Tanya backhanding me rippled through my cheek. I shook my head and spit blood onto her pristine white shoes.

"You little bitch! These are Prada!"

"Who the fuck cares? It's not like you'll get to wear them after today. Unless you want to be buried in them."

Tanya scoffed and looked to Phil. They were both scowling down at me. Tanya sauntered over to Phil and wrapped her arms around his neck. I gagged internally when her lips covered his.

"Phil, your daughter is being awfully mean to me. I think she needs to be punished."

"Whatever you want to do, baby."

My shoulders began shaking with laughter. They both looked down at me before Tanya crouched by my side.

"What the hell is so funny, bitch?"

"You two. It's like dumb and dumber."

Tanya stood up and placed the spiked heel in the open wound that Alec had created. I groaned when she pushed her weight into me.

"Bella, there's something you need to understand. You may know the truth about me, but all of the other agents don't. When I leave here, I can act like one of them and they'll be none the wiser. I'll find out where you put the files, with or without you."

"Then why don't you kill me then?"

"Because it would be easier if you would just tell me."

"Well in that case, you better kill me."

Tanya removed her heel from my arm and bent down to me again.

"But I'm having so much fun. And besides, if I wait and kill you, I can figure out how to manipulate Edward to my advantage."

"Leave Edward out of this!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Phil doesn't mind if I fuck other guys. Especially if it means getting us closer to what we want. And from the looks of Edward, I'm willing to bet he's a great fuck, which is a bonus for me."

My blood began to boil and I felt my adrenaline kicking in. My breathing picked up.

"Just give up, Bella. Unless you really want your daddy and I to keep torturing you."

My hand tightened around a shard of glass. I looked up at Tanya and spit blood into her face, throwing her off guard. She stumbled back a little and I made my move. I sprung up from the floor and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. I placed the shard of glass at her throat and brought my mouth to her ear.

"I told you I would make sure you didn't walk away from this."

I pushed the glass into her throat and pulled it across her skin, feeling it open underneath the pressure. I could feel the blood oozing out of the cut. Her startled gargles filled the room. Phil moved towards me and I pushed Tanya at him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. I took this time to run to the door, ignoring the pain shooting through my ankle. My adrenaline took over and numbed my body to the pain. I pushed the door open and I tried to move as quickly as I could. I stumbled down the corridor and I turned down the hallway that led to the main floor.

I wasn't sure of what I would do next, but I would have to come up with something fast. I heard Phil's quick footsteps coming from behind me. I looked around the main floor and I threw myself under a piece of machinery. I could hear Phil's footsteps getting closer. I tried to slow my ragged breathing. I couldn't let him hear me.

"Bella! I know you're in here. You're really testing my patience."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Fine, Bella. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've forced my hand. Either you get out here and cooperate, or I make a phone call and have your whore of a mother killed."

My breathing stopped.

_He wouldn't. _

"I'm done fucking around, Bella. Get out here and tell me what you did to the files or your mom dies!"

I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. But I didn't know if I wanted to take the chance. I watched as his feet passed by me. I slowly peeked my head out and saw that his back was to me. I looked down in my hand and saw I was still clutching the piece of glass. My stomach clenched at the thought. I would have to kill my father.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the feeling of guilt. If I didn't kill him, he would kill me, my mother, and thousands of other people. I looked out from under the machine again, his back was still to me. I slowly scooted out from under the piece of metal and snuck up behind Phil. Raising my hand, I plunged the piece of glass into the side of his neck. His screams of pain rang out.

Phil swung around and punched me square in the jaw. I stumbled into a nearby piece of machinery and braced my weight on it. I turned back quickly and kicked out in front of me, hitting Phil in the stomach. He groaned and grabbed at his stomach. I kicked again and hit him in the head this time. Phil fell to the side blood began to pool from his mouth.

"Only one of us is walking away from this, Phil. And it won't be you."

I moved to kick out again, but Phil's hand shot out and grabbed my ankle, pulling my feet out from under me. I fell backwards and my head connected with a piece of machinery. A burst of stars flashed in front of my eyes. Phil clamored to his feet and he stood over me. I tried to climb up to my feet, but as soon as I got on to my hands and knees, Phil's foot connected with my ribs. I grunted and I tried to get up again. Phil continued to kick me everytime I tried to get up. I stayed on the ground and my lungs halted when I tried to breathe in. I began coughing and the now familiar metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I looked up in time to see Phil's fist coming at me. My body was shutting down. The now familiar unconscious state took over.

~*~

Edward's hand moved up my arm and into my hair. He pulled back gently and crashed his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward pulled away from me and smiled down at me. His beautiful green eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, I love you more than I can even say."

"I love you too, Edward. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You'll never have to find out."

I smiled and jumped up into his arms and wrapped myself around him. His musical laughter filled my ears and warmed my soul. I pulled my face away from his neck and locked eyes with him.

Our laughter ceased and I pulled his lips to mine. My tongue licked his bottom lip before I sucked it into my mouth. Gripping his lip in between my teeth, I gently bit down. His moans were muffled against my lips. I arched into him and moaned when I felt his erection pressing into my core.

"We have too many clothes on."

"I'll gladly take care of that, babe."

Edward made quick work of our shirts and my bra. But the pieces of clothing keeping us from becoming one were still in the way. I let out a frustrated groan as I ground myself into him.

Edward released me from his arms and I stood in front of him, panting. I reached out and began pulling on the waistband of his jeans. His hands worked on my jeans and we both began pushing the other's pants and underwear down at the same time.

Once we were both free of our clothes, I jumped back into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. I felt the wall hit my back.

"Baby, I need to be inside of you."

"Oh yes, Edward. God, yes."

I looked down at Edward as I felt him lift me up and maneuver me onto his erection. I groaned and threw my head back when I felt him enter me. My eyes locked with his as he began moving in and out of me. I began placing kisses on his neck and I moaned against the skin on his neck.

Edward moved a hand in between us and began playing with my clit. My breathing picked up.

"I need to feel you cum around me. I want to watch you come apart and hear my name come from your lips."

"Just please don't stop!"

Edward began thrusting into me with more power and pushed my back harder against the wall. I whimpered as I felt my orgasm building. My hands fisted in Edward's hair and I pulled his mouth to mine. Our tongues mingled and ran across each other. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. My walls began clenching down and I felt my orgasm explode through my body.

"Edward! Oh God! You feel so good."

Edward began to push into me even harder. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and his heated breathe rippled across my skin. Edward cried out against my skin and I felt the hot spurts of his semen inside of me.

"Bella!"

He grunted my name out and met my eyes. I felt like I was getting lighter. I clasped my hands behind his neck.

"Edward? What's happening?"

"Don't let go, Bella. Just hold on."

~*~

The sting of being slapped woke me up again. I looked around the room. I was back in the testing room and strapped into the chair. The smell of blood filled the room. I looked over and saw Tanya's lifeless body laying on the floor surrounded by blood. I didn't even feel bad knowing I was the one that did it to her. Phil's voice pulled my attention away from the dead woman.

"You killed my girlfriend you little bitch."

"What about Mom?"

"What about her? She's a fucking whore."

"She's a whore? You're the one cheating on her."

"She's the one that started it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just shut the fuck up! I need to think!"

"About what? The fact that your daughter single handedly brought down your fucking operation?"

Phil struck the side of my face.

"Shut up! I just need time to think. I can still salvage this."

"No you can't. You're screwed, Pops."

"No! This isn't over. I can just start over. I know I can find more people that will be willing to come up with a new formula. One that's stronger. One that can be sold for more."

"It doesn't matter how convinced you sound, you're fucked."

"I'm not the one strapped to a chair right now. I would be careful of what I said if I were you."

"If you were me, this shit wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sick of hearing you're fucking mouth! If you won't tell me where the files are, you're of no use to me."

"So that's it? You're just going to kill your daughter? Your only child?"

Phil began laughing and turned away from me. He ran his hands through his hair and turned back to face me.

"You're not my daughter."

"Bullshit. Don't try and convince yourself that just so it'll be easier to kill me."

"No, Bella. You're not my daughter. Your fucking whore of a mother is to blame for that."

I stared back at him in disbelief. I shook my head.

"No, you're lying! You're full of shit!"

"Why would I lie about something like this? I have nothing to gain from it."

My mind was racing. Phil walked closer to me and I saw the reflection off of the knife in his hand. I gripped the arm of the chair and I strained against the straps.

"You're not going to be able to get out of those, Bella."

I looked up at Phil. I had never noticed how little we looked alike.

"If you're not my father, who is?"

"I guess you'll never know."

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the blade of the knife plunging towards my leg. I screamed in pain when the blade was firmly buried into my skin. Phil yanked it out again and smiled when he saw the blood coming out of my leg.

The sound of the door banging against the wall distracted Phil.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter!"

_That voice. _

I forced my head to turn towards the door and saw Charlie standing in the doorway with a gun in his hands, aimed at Phil.

"Charlie, good to see you again, brother."

"Get the hell away from Bella."

"So now you're going to do the whole protective father thing? You surrendered that right to me, remember?"

"And you're doing a fucking shitty job of it. Now get away from my little girl or I'll blow your head off."

I looked back and forth between Charlie and Phil. My voice was ragged when it came out.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Charlie kept his gun and focus on Phil while talking to me.

"Bella, I'm your father."

"Why the fuck did you keep this from me for 26 years?"

"We all kept it from you because Renee wasn't sure who was the father at first. I got into the FBI before you were born. Once Renee had you, we did a DNA test and it showed that I'm your father. But because of my line of work, we all decided it would be better if Phil posed as your father to give you a normal life."

My breathing came out in pants. Everything I had ever known was a lie. My whole life was formed around a lie. Phil began to move towards me with the knife still in hand.

"Get the fuck away from her, Phil."

"No, you can shoot me, but I'm taking her out with me."

Phil lunged at me and jabbed the scalpel into my abdomen. The sound of a gunshot echoed through out the small room.

**A/N: So how much do you hate me now? I totally fucked with your heads and you loved it! Admit it!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be having an existential crisis about what I'm doing with my life…..sadness.**

**A/N: So how much do I love all of you? VERY FREAKIN MUCH!! So I know some of you were less than happy with how the last chapter ended with a cliffie. One of my favorite comments was from Sadie1787. She told me that the ending couldn't even be considered a cliffie, it was more like a canyon. LOL! I loved it. And all of your reviews made me smile. EVERY SINGLE ONE!!! You are all my inspiration to keep going on this story. And my other inspiration, my super amazing beta, oceanwaters2006. Sorry I haven't been getting back to your emails. Just know I love ya and I don't know where I would be without you. And I can't wait to work on my next story with you ! ^_^**

**Chapter 21- **

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

But Oh  
Yeah

I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight

Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

_Broken Bones by Rev Theory_

My head bounced off of the concrete as the blast from the gun reverberated through out the room. Phil's weight pushed me into the floor and put a painful amount of pressure on my injured and damaged body. I felt the knife imbedded in my side. I lifted my head and looked down at Phil. The bullet had hit him in the chest and he was bleeding profusely. Charlie walked over to me and pulled the straps from my arms and picked me up off of the floor. I tried to favor my injured ankle as I focused on holding the knife in so I wouldn't bleed out.. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, my eyes. It was suddenly so clear to me. I was about to say something to Charlie when I felt Phil's hand grab my ankle. I looked down at him and couldn't help the pain building inside of me. I crouched down beside him and looked him in the eyes.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why anyone does anything, for the money and power."

"But why did you go after Alice? And Edward?"

"Because I wanted to get revenge on Renee. Everything I did was to pull you in more. I know how you function, Bella. Always eye for an eye. I knew that if I went after your loved ones, you would come in with guns blazing. And when you did, I was going to torture you and kill you. Renee needed to pay for how she betrayed me, Charlie too. What better way to get revenge than to go after their only child?"

"But you were supposed to be my dad. How could you do all of this to me? Did you ever give a shit about me?"

"When you were younger, but then you turned out just like your real father. That's when I realized that everything that should have been mine would never truly be mine."

"So you were going to kill thousands of people because my mother cheated on you?"

"If you want to make an omelet, you need to break a few eggs."

"You're sick. I hope you rot in hell."

"Go fuck yourself, Princess."

I felt Charlie's hand clamp on my uninjured arm and pull me away from Phil.

"Phil, if I didn't need to get Bella to a hospital, I would take my dear sweet time torturing you. But since I'm pressed for time, I'll have to improvise."

I watched as Charlie stood and pointed his gun at Phil's throat. I jumped when I heard the gun go off. Blood began to spurt out of Phil's throat. His gasping was the only sound in the room. Charlie turned to me and picked me up and began to carry me out of the room, stopping only to turn back and glare at Phil.

"You're going to be in a lot of pain for the next ten minutes. Your lungs will start to collapse and you will eventually drown in your own blood. You fucked with the wrong man."

Charlie turned back to the hallway and carried me away from my personal hell. I looked down at my abdomen and fought to stay conscious.

"You're going to be just fine, kiddo."

"If I don't make it, tell Edward that I love him. And tell Renee that I'm sorry."

"Don't talk like that, Bella. You're going to be fine. We're almost to the car."

The metal door flew open as Charlie carried me down the alley. The rising sun painted the sky a pale pink and blue. A ray of light hit my face. I smiled up at Charlie and then I felt nothing.

~*~

EPOV

I was pacing in my room, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. My concern for Bella outweighed the pain. I looked up at the clock and cringed. It had been hours since I told Charlie where Bella was going and that she was planning on getting revenge for what happened to Alice and I. The nurse wouldn't allow me to have my phone so I couldn't call him right after she left. After threatening the nurse with obstructing justice, she finally called Charlie to come in. When I told him what was going on, he was out of my hospital room before I could blink. Now I was left to wait and worry that Bella was already dead. My blood ran cold when I thought of it. I hated myself for saying what I did to Bella. She left me, thinking I hated her. The thought of Bella thinking that killed me. And if she didn't make it out of that warehouse, I would never be able to beg for her forgiveness.

How am I going to live with myself?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a voice coming from down the hall, accompanied by quick footsteps.

"Edward! Edward!"

I went to my door and saw Rosalie running down the hallway. A disgruntled nurse stood up from her station.

"Ma'am, keep your voice down! People are trying to sleep. And visiting hours are over."

"Go fuck yourself! This is more important than some fucking rules!"

Rosalie ran into my room and closed the door behind her. She looked up at me and tried to catch her breath.

"Edward…it's Bella. They just brought her in."

"Oh my God. Is she alive? How is she? What happened?"

The door flew open and Emmett came barreling into my room.

"Come on! Rosalie and I will fill you in on the way down. But you might want to grab a robe first."

I looked at the back of my hospital gown and saw that my ass was totally exposed. I pulled the thin robe from the hook on the wall and followed Emmett and Rosalie towards the elevator. The nurse stood up from her station again.

"Mr. Cullen, you need to get back to your room!"

"Later, I have more important shit to deal with right now."

The three of us quickly piled into the elevator. I turned to Rosalie and Emmett and waited for one of them to tell me what was going on.

"Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Rosalie and looked up at Emmett and then back to me.

"She's in really bad shape, Edward."

I felt my heart drop.

"How bad is it?"

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's before he took his turn to speak.

"She was literally beaten to shit. She has multiple stab wounds, a broken nose, broken ankle, and some sick fucker carved into her arm. And that's not even all of it. If it weren't for Charlie, I wouldn't have even known that was her. She looks really bad."

"But is she going to make it?"

Rosalie had tears in her eyes when she looked at me.

"They don't know, Edward. She lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle she was still alive when they brought her in."

The elevator doors opened and I saw Charlie sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. His face looked weathered and distraught. He looked up at me and stood from the chair. I made my way over to him and inwardly grimaced when I saw the tears in his eyes. This couldn't be good.

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet. She's in surgery. If I hadn't gotten to her when I did…I can't even think about it. My little girl might not make it."

"Wait. Your little girl? What are you talking about?"

"I'm Bella's father."

"But I thought she said you were her uncle."

"Because that's what she thought. Her mother and I had a brief fling when she and Phil were taking a break. Renee got pregnant and she wasn't sure who the father was. When we found out I was her father, I had already taken the job with the FBI. Renee wanted Bella to have a normal stable life. Not always worried that her father wasn't going to come home from work. We all thought it would be best if Phil posed as her father and I would be uncle Charlie. I spent all of these years watching someone else raise my daughter, but I thought it would be for the best. I didn't think that Phil would use her for revenge."

"Revenge?"

I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett, who both looked as confused as I felt.

"Phil was the one behind the Ghede virus. He did all of it to draw Bella in so he could kill her and get revenge on Renee and I. And then he was going to use the money and power from selling the virus to live a life of luxury. He almost killed my little girl. And nothing I can do now will make it better. I can't protect her right now."

I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder to try and comfort him. He was right, there was nothing any of us could do now. All we could do, was wait.

~*~

It had been five excruciating hours. I sat in my hospital bed and flipped through the channels on the television. After the third time watching an infomercial for the magic bullet, I threw the remote down on the bed. My head fell back on the pillow and I let out an exasperated sigh. This was pure hell. My last words to Bella kept echoing through my head.

_If you don't come back, I'll never forgive you._

I was starting to hate myself. I had waited my whole life to find a woman like Bella, and I was going to let my last words to her be shitty. I wish I would have told her how much I love her. Or how her smile made my heart skip a beat and I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy. There were so many things that I should have said, but it didn't matter now. I couldn't take it back.

I looked up and saw my door begin to crack open. I lifted my head from the pillow and smiled when I saw Alice walking into my room.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?"

"Hi, Edward. I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"I could be better. I keep thinking about Bella. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."

"That's actually why I came up here."

My heart stopped. I suddenly noticed how pale Alice looked.

"How is she?"

"She's out of surgery. Charlie just saw her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. She looks like hell, but she'll recover."

I kicked my covers off and jumped out of bed. I was almost to the door when Alice put her hand on my chest to stop me.

"Edward, wait."

"What is it?"

"She doesn't want to see you."

**A/N: And yet another cliffie, sorry. And I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual. RL is kind of being a bitch at the moment. But it gives me an excuse to have more chapters. I just like to milk it. I'm trying to squeeze as much out of this story that I can. So, you know how this goes, leave me some lovin'! I love all of ya!**

**Chapter Playlist: Slowburn by Revelation Theory, Through The Iris by 10 Years, This Life by Hourcast, Watch Over You by Alter Bridge, Zombie by Miser, Heartless by Hinder**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Chapter 22 and I still don't own Twilight. Son of a bitch….**

**A/N: So I'm evil, I know this. I just like to mess with all of you. And that's how I get all of the lurkers out of hiding. I love and appreciate you all. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was battling with myself because I wasn't sure if I wanted to have this be the last chapter or not. Dry your eyes, we all knew this day was coming. And thank you to my lovely super beta, oceanwaters2006, you're my hero and you never fail to impress me with your super woman abilities to do all of your school work and fix all of my flub ups.**

**MY RECOMMENDATION!!!: Good Fortune by RobotMoose. I seriously love this story. It's so amazing! It's really great and very under looked. Make sure to check it out. You'll love. ^_^**

Chapter 22-

"What the hell do you mean she doesn't want to see me?"

"Edward, she thinks that you hate her."

"Why would she think I hate her?"

"After the way she left, she's positive that you don't want a thing to do with her now. And if you're going to break her heart, I would prefer it if you waited."

"Alice, I'm not going to break up with her. I love her. Bella is my everything and will not stand by and let her think that I hate her."

Alice's hand fell from my chest and her lips slowly curled into a smile.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

I kissed Alice on the cheek and ran out of my room.

"Edward! She's in room 242!"

I continued running down the hallway, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. I reached the elevator and began to frantically push the down button.

"Come on, come on!"

The door pinged as it opened. I smiled at the two elderly women as I entered the elevator.

"Ladies."

I pushed the button for the second floor and a sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Dear, are you okay?"

I turned back to one of the women and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. I'm going to tell the woman I love that I can't live without her."

Both of their faces began to beam brightly. One of them looked at me with a sweet smile and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Good for you, dear. But you might want to close up the back of your gown. I think it would be better if you confessed your love without your butt hanging out for all to see."

"Oh come on, Lauren! Don't be such a prude! You have a very nice behind, dear. If I were 50 years younger, I wouldn't even think twice about jumping you."

My eyes grew wide at the comments from this seemingly sweet and innocent woman. Marie looked at the other woman and shook her head.

"My word, Jessica. I can't take you anywhere without you hitting on some poor young man. Especially one that is on his way to the woman he loves."

"I was just saying. There's no harm in looking."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Thank you, ladies. Have a great day."

"Go get her, dear!"

I waved to them and took off running down the hallway, not caring about the open back. I heard a faint gasp from Jessica before the elevator doors closed. I flew by the rooms and came to a halt when I saw room 242 to my right. The door was cracked open and I peeked in. When I saw Bella, my stomach clenched. She was laying in the bed and looked so fragile. Her entire face was bruised and swollen. I felt the rage begin to build.

How could someone do this?

I pushed the door open and walked into the room slowly. I was so focused on Bella, that I didn't see Charlie sitting in the corner of the room.

"She just fell asleep."

"I need to tell her that I don't hate her. Alice just told me. Charlie, I can't even imagine going through the rest of my life without her by my side. The last thing I would ever dream of doing, is hurt her."

I paused and looked at Bella. Her face was covered in bruises and I could see that her arm and hands were bandaged. I knew that there was more damage done, but I couldn't bring myself to think about what it was.

"Charlie, I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella."

"Edward, you're a good guy and I like you. I know that Bella loves you and I know you love her. I want her to be happy. Can you promise me that you'll make her happy?"

"Yes. I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever I have to do to make her happy, that is, if she'll have me."

"I think she will. Now I need you to prove that you'll be there for her. I have to go back to head quarters and take care of all of the paper work. Not to mention taking the key Bella mailed to me and retrieving the files."

"She mailed you a key?"

"Yep. She knew that if she just gave the files to anyone out right, they would be in danger. She put the USB drive in a safety deposit box and mailed me the key and location. That's my girl, always putting everyone else's safety before her own."

"Yeah, that sounds like Bella."

"You take my chair and as soon as she wakes up again, you better make sure you tell her what you just told me."

"I will, Sir."

"What's with this Sir shit? I'm planning on you being my son in law soon. You better get used to calling me Dad."

I was stunned into silence. I watched Charlie stand from the chair and leave the room. My attentions turned back to Bella. Seeing her in this condition was painful. I was back in that position where I might lose her. I wouldn't let my mind go there. I reached out and held onto her bandaged hand, waiting for her to wake up.

~*~

Every move was unbearable. I remembered waking up briefly in the hospital, surrounded by Charlie and my friends. I remember saying something, but I don't remember what it was. I forced my eyes open. I was now aware of someone holding my hand.

_Charlie_

I looked down and was surprised to see a familiar mop of bronze hair laying on the side of the bed.

_Edward._

My heart began to beat faster. I could hear the heart monitor's incessant beeping start to speed up.

_He's here to break up with me. What could be worse? Oh God, he hates me and he wants to break up with me. Maybe if I act like I'm asleep again, he'll leave and then he can't break up with me. Wow, how pathetic is that? But it might work._

I closed my eyes and focused on taking deep even breaths.

"Bella, I know you're awake."

_Fuck._

"Bella, stop faking it. I need to talk to you."

I groaned and forced my eyes open again.

"Fine. Can you just break up with me quickly? The sooner you do it, the sooner I can pick up the pieces."

"Bella, I'm not going to break up with you."

"Wait. What?"

"Bella, I love you. I have been beating myself up since you left the hospital. I hated that my last words to you could have been that I would never forgive you if something happened to you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No. I could never hate you, Bella. I love you. Every plan that I had for my future changed when I met you. I want to have you by my side for everything in the future. Our future."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I'm hallucinating. I'm still in that warehouse and this hallucination is just my mind trying to distract me from all of the pain."

"No, Bella. You're in the hospital and I'm really here."

"That's what a hallucination would want me to think."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you."

Edward leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"That felt real. Kiss me again."

"Gladly."

Edward's lips were a little harder against mine this time. The heart monitor sped up again.

"I am awake! And you're really here."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I guess so."

"I don't want you to ever think that I could hate you, Bella. You are my world."

"I love you. And I'm sorry that I lied to you. I just couldn't let go of what happened. That's just not who I am."

"So I've noticed."

"But it was all part of Phil's plan to lure me in."

My head began to swim with the realization that the man I had called Dad my whole life was evil and now he was dead. And it one confession, my real father was revealed. Everything I had ever known was a lie.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Phil and Charlie. I just can't believe that Charlie stood on the sidelines my entire life."

"Bella, he thought he was protecting you. It had to have been hard on him to let someone else raise his daughter. Watching you grow up and forcing himself to be the secondary male figure in your life had to have been hell for him."

"I kind of get why they did it. But all of the things that Charlie should have been there for, he wasn't. He missed so many things."

"And that must have killed him. You have the chance to have him in your life now. Not many people get that chance. Bella, you need to forgive him. You have to so you can move on with your life."

"The thing is, I think I already have."

"Good, I'm glad. I don't want you to bitter about this."

"I don't think I will be. You know, it's almost like I've always known. I've always felt closer to him than Phil. I noticed Phil was resentful of the time I spent with Charlie, and I always wondered why. But I know now."

"So you're really okay with all of this."

"Yeah. I think I am."

Edward put his hand on top of mine and lightly squeezed it.

"So how are you feeling? If memory serves correctly, getting shot hurts like a bitch."

"I'm okay. Although I did give two old ladies a show in the elevator."

"Did you now?"

"One of them hit on me."

"I see how it is. Moving on to grayer pastures."

"What can I say, the smell of Gerital and Ben-Gay turns me on."

I tried not to laugh since it hurt like hell. I did my best to hide the fact that I was wincing.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"You should probably get some more rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"No fair. You can't one up the chick in the hospital bed."

"Okay, fine. I'll let you win this round."

Edward kissed my forehead and I smiled as my eyes slowly drifted closed.

~*~

"Where in the hell is my little girl?"

The loud voice echoing down the hallway brought me out of my dead sleep.

"Where is she? What room?"

_Oh crap. _

I opened my eyes and saw the door flying open and my mother running to my bedside.

"Oh my poor baby! What did that bastard do to you?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"No you're not! Charlie told me everything. Baby, I am so sorry that you had to find out that way. There is nothing I can say that will ever make up for lying to you all of these years."

"Mom, I understand why you did it. Am I pissed, absolutely. But what's done is done. Phil is dead and now Charlie and I can start to build our relationship as father and daughter."

"Bella, you don't have to be tough right now. I'm your mother, I know when you are putting on a front. You thought Phil was your father your entire life, it's okay if you're upset. He may have turned out to be a psychotic asshole, but you spent your whole life with him acting as your father."

My resolve instantly broke and the tears were pouring down my face. I was so mad for allowing myself to cry over that horrible man. After everything he did to hurt me and everyone I loved, I was still crying over him.

"It's okay, baby. Just let it out."

"I don't want to cry over him, Mom. He tried to kill Alice and Edward. He succeeded in killing Reagan and not to mention that he was trying to kill thousands of people for profit. I can't say that I feel bad that he's dead. I don't know what I feel right now."

"You're not a machine, Bella. You're allowed to cry over him. Asshole or not, up until yesterday, you thought he was your dad."

"How are you holding up? He was your husband after all."

"He may have been my husband, but he tried to go after my baby. He's lucky Charlie got to him before I did."

"Mom…"

"Not right now, Bella. I'll deal with it later. All I care about now is that my baby gets better."

I knew Renee was trying to be strong and do the mom thing. But deep down she was hurting and since I got my stubbornness from her, there was no point in pushing it.

"We'll talk about it later, Bella."

I nodded my head weakly and looked down at my lap. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled my attention to the door. I looked up to see Edward walking into my room. Renee's eyes got wide when she realized who he was.

"You must be Edward. It is so nice to finally meet you!"

"You too."

"You are so much more handsome than I even imagined! You and Bella are going to make me some beautiful little grandbabies."

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just putting it out there."

Even though I knew that I badly bruised, I still hid my face incase any blush was showing. And then Edward only added to it.

"Soon. Definitely soon, Renee."

Holy crap.

My eyes shot up to Edward's. There wasn't even close to a hint of jest in his gaze. I looked over to Renee and she was beaming happily at Edward and I. I had never really thought about having kids, but it felt right knowing it would be something that Edward and I created together. For the first time in days I felt joy and excitement coiling in my stomach. This was something I wanted with Edward. Almost sensing what I was thinking, Edward clasped my hand in his and kissed my forehead.

"I already told you, I want everything with you."

"Oh my God, you two are so cute together!"

Renee was looking back and forth between Edward and I and bouncing up and down giddily. There were times that you would swear Alice and Renee were related somehow.

"Bella? Are you up yet?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Alice. Come on in and join the party."

Alice walked in to the room timidly. She looked at Renee and Edward and spoke softly.

"Would it be okay if I talked to Bella alone for a minute?"

"Of course, Alice. It will give me time to talk to Edward about giving me some beautiful grandbabies."

Alice and I watched as my mom put an arm around Edward's shoulders and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Alice. I'll heal and be good as new in no time."

"Bella, I am so sorry that I encouraged you to do this. I had no idea that it would end up like this. I can't believe that I would risk losing you just for revenge."

"Alice, it's okay. I would have done it on my own anyways. And you know that. I'm not really one to let things go."

"I know, but I just feel terrible that I told you to do this. I feel like I had a part in putting you in that hospital bed."

"Okay, I'm only going to tell you this one time, I'm fine. I'll heal and we'll all move on with our lives. Just let it go."

"It's going to take me awhile to deal with the guilt."

"Well you better get over it pretty fucking quick."

"I promise nothing."

I just smiled and laughed a little. This is why Alice and I got along so well. We were both as stubborn as mules.

"Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, Jasper is out in the hallway with Rosalie and Emmett. I told them to wait because I wanted to talk to you first. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Yeah, I want to see them before I fall asleep again."

"I'll be right back."

Alice went bouncing out of the room and returned quickly with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie following close behind. Rosalie looked worried, Jasper looked nauseous, and Emmett looked pissed. I was going to have to handle this delicately.

"Rosalie, I'm fine. Jasper, I can't feel anything with my meds. And Emmett, don't be pissed that I got stabbed before you did."

"Bells, I am deeply offended that you think I would be jealous that you got stabbed before I did."

"Are you?"

"Fuck yes! Why do you get all of the excitement? It's not fair! Ow! What the hell, Rose?"

Emmett started rubbing his arm where Rosalie had pinched him.

"Why do you always feel the need to act like this shit isn't a big deal. Bella almost died and you're making jokes!"

"Rosalie, it's okay! Really. This is how Emmett deals with his emotions. He makes jokes. It's actually nice to have some normalcy"

Rosalie gave my hand a small squeeze and then glared at Emmett. Clearly sending him a non verbal message. Jasper let out a small sigh. I looked over at him and saw him looking at the bandage cover the cut that Alec had made.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I never should have told you to do this."

"Jasper, I already told Alice that I would have done it regardless. Don't take any of this on yourself. Besides, I'm fine. More war stories to tell my kids someday."

"Well you have to atleast let us help you out while you're healing."

"If it will get you to shut up, fine."

"That's all I ask."

The five of us sat and talked for a while until I started yawning. Rosalie placed a hand on my uninjured shoulder and lightly rubbed on it.

"We'll let you get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Alright, but bring some Ben and Jerry's."

"I will. We love ya, Bells."

"Love you all, too."

I waved as my friends left the room. I leaned back into my pillows and let out a heavy sigh. I was just about to fall asleep when another knock on the door woke me back up.

"Come in."

"Hey, kiddo."

My eyes were almost shut until I heard his voice.

"Hi, Charlie."

"So I think you and I need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

"I understand if you hate me and you're pissed beyond belief. But I just want you to know that we did this because we thought it was better for you."

"Charlie, I don't hate you. I am a little pissed that all of you decided what was best for me and had no intention of telling me the truth. But ultimately, you're my real father and I want to build a relationship with you on that."

"I can deal with that."

"I think we need to take it slow. I know I'm going to have a few bumps along the way, but I want you to be my dad. We've already lost 26 years, I don't want to lose anymore time."

"We won't, kiddo. I promise you that. I want to make up for everything I missed. I know that that isn't going to be easy, but I want to try."

I smiled and nodded my head weakly. I remembered feeling Charlie kiss my forehead, everything after that was a blank.

~*~

"Bella! Move your ass!"

"Fuck off, Cullen!"

I hated rehabilitation. It had been almost two months since everything with the Ghede virus went down. I was now working at a desk for the FBI. I wasn't too happy about it, but Charlie insisted that I stay at a desk until I was fully healed. Edward had been by my side the whole way of my recovery. Anytime I felt like giving up, he pushed me to keep going. And here I was, sitting on a weight bench, fighting to curl some dumbbells.

"Only 4 more, Bella. You can do this."

I gritted my teeth and pushed through the pain that was burning in my arm. I forced my muscles to cooperate and I did my last four curls and then let the weights fall to the floor.

"Great job, babe."

Edward kissed my sweaty forehead and slapped my ass.

"Edward! We're in public!"

"What's your point? Let them look. They're just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend and they have to go home and yank it to Ms. February."

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the locker room.

"I'm gonna shower. Just meet me out front."

"Okay, just don't take forever."

I ignored Edward's comment and went to my locker. I hopped into the shower and let the warm water run over me sore muscles. I squeezed some body wash onto a washcloth. I looked at the red scar that covered my arm. Alec was right. After everything that happened that day, one of the things that I remembered vividly was watching him cut my arm open and play with the muscles. I hated that people could see it. I always tried to cover it up, but Edward wouldn't let me. He would always tell me how beautiful I am and that the scar reminded him not to take our relationship for granted. I finished my shower quickly and got dressed to meet Edward in the front lobby. I walked up front and smiled when I saw him dressed in his ratty jeans and beat up shirt. To me, he was the only other person in the room.

"I'm ready to go, babe."

"Good. I'm taking you out tonight. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We just need to talk. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay."

I followed Edward and I fought the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach.

~*~

Edward pulled the chair out for me. I smiled and sat down. The restaurant was beautifully decorated with dim twinkling lights and dark tapestries. I was still feeling antsy.

_He's going to break up with me. I just know it._

Edward sat down across from me and gave me a small smile. We both ordered and made small talk. The food came quickly and I could only manage to poke at my food with a fork.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"I do."

"So, what is it? I can't even eat. Just tell me what it is."

"Okay, fine. I'll just come out and say it. Bella, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

I felt my stomach drop and I could feel the tears start form in my eyes. I looked away from Edward. I didn't want him to see me cry. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stand up and come beside me. He pulled my hand into his. I looked over at him and gasped when I saw him on one knee, holding a small black velvet box.

"Bella, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife."

My brain was going a million miles and hour. I still didn't think I knew what was going on. It wasn't until Edward opened the box and revealed a beautiful black onyx ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I forced myself to breathe and nodded my head quickly, not trusting my voice. Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Bella."

I pulled back from Edward and punched him in the shoulder.

"That was a shitty thing to do."

"Okay, I could have done it differently, but that's not really my style."

"I know, and you're an ass."

"But I'm your ass. You're going to be Mrs. Ass, soon."

I smiled and let my happy tears fall down my cheeks.

"And I couldn't be happier about that."

I pressed my lips to his and melted into his arms. I smiled to myself, knowing that my life had only just begun.

**A/N: And that's it folks! I will be writing an epilogue and it won't take as long as this chapter did. I am so sorry about how long this one took. I was beating myself up over what to do. I don't know how many times I deleted everything and started over. I hope that it was worth the wait. And of course, thank you to everyone that has been there since the beginning. You all mean so much to me. You can't even begin to know how much I cherish all of you. I am going to start writing another story. It's called After the Rain.**

**I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in a few weeks. But until then make sure to check out Good Fortune by RobotMoose to tide you over until I get that one going. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! Stay tuned for the Epi!!**

**Chapter Playlist: Tragic In The Fire by SixPin, I Still Believe by Bobaflex, Becoming I by Unloco, So I Thought by Flyleaf, and You're The One by Rev Theory**


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of that other legal jargon. I'm still developing a plan to overthrow SM and make her sacrifice her rights to me. I have to work out the kinks first.**

**A/N: So this is it. The VERY LAST chapter. A few of you have asked for a sequel and I am so flattered that you like this story that much. But I have to disappoint and say that I can't really see how I can make the story go on into a sequel. I won't rule it out down the road, but as of right now, I don't see it happening. Also, I know I kind of sped things up at the end of the last chapter, but I couldn't get everything out of my head, so I forced it. Hopefully I can make it up to you with this last chapter ^_^ Thank you to everyone that has been there since the beginning and to everyone that supported this story. I couldn't have done this without your support. And to my amazing super beta, oceanwaters2006, you have been a blessing to have by my side. You are the reason why this story is able to get out and I'm able to flex my creative muscles. I'm looking forward to working with you on the next story and the next and the next…..^_~**

**The Hero Complex- Epilogue**

I sighed into the soft pillow. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist and pull me closer to him. A slow, sleepy smile spread across my face. In one day, this man would be my husband. The skin on my neck began to tingle and I realized it was because Edward was placing kisses up to my jaw.

"Good morning, babe."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"I love it when you call me that."

I turned in his arms so I could face him. I tilted my head up and kissed him on the chin.

"And in one day, you're going to be my husband."

"And you'll be Mrs. Cullen."

"Swan-Cullen. I'm keeping my last name."

Edward released his arms from my waist and sat up.

"You're keeping your last name? Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't think it would matter that much. I mean, I'm still going to hyphenate. I just don't see why I should give up my name."

Edward looked down at his lap and frowned. I ran my hand up his back and around to his shoulder. I sat up and placed small kisses along his shoulder blades.

"Are you mad?"

"Not really. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry, babe. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know."

Edward looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I knew this look pretty well. He turned and leaned over me, pushing me back into the mattress. His thigh nudged my legs open and he settled in between them. A small gasp escaped my throat when I felt his erection press against me. I closed my eyes and my back arched so I was closer to him. Edward began kissing along my collarbone and up my neck, stopping at my ear.

"There is something you can do."

"Name it."

"Breakfast."

My eyes flew open and before I knew it, Edward was out of bed and pulling his boxers on.

"You are such a tease!"

"Damn straight. Now get that hot little ass out of bed. I'm hungry."

"You are so lucky that you've made me an orgasm junky or I would beat your ass right now."

"I know you would. But you said that you would make it up to me."

"And scrambled eggs are going to make it all better?"

"It's a start. I do have other plans for you."

"I can't wait to hear those."

"How about I tell you."

I sat up and leaned over the edge of the bed.

"I would love to hear them."

"Well, after breakfast, I want you groaning and covered in sweat."

I liked where this was going.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need help moving the furniture."

Grabbing the pillow from behind me, I launched it at Edward's head.

"You are such an ass."

"What? I was going to fuck you senseless eventually."

"Whatever."

I crawled out of bed and stretched my arms above my head. I noticed that Edward was staring at me.

"What?"

"Just enjoying the view."

I looked down and realized that I was still naked. I smiled up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go make breakfast."

I almost made it out the door when Edward's arm shot out in front of me and blocked it.

"Breakfast can wait."

"No no, I have to make my future husband a good breakfast."

"You can do that later."

"What else did you have in mind?"

Edward bent and placed a kiss on my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'll let you use your imagination."

Before I could let my mind wander to think of all of the glorious things this man could do to me, I was flung over his shoulder and thrown back onto the bed. Edward was on top of me instantly, settling in between my thighs. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and smiled up at him. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked into his eyes. Edward smiled down at me and pushed me onto my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a whimper when I felt him grind his erection into me.

"I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you, Edward."

"I know that I'll never want anyone other than you."

I ran my hand along his jaw and then to the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. I couldn't wait anymore for contact. Sparks shot through my body as Edward's tongue ran across my lips. I opened my mouth and welcomed the intrusion. Goosebumps formed on my skin when Edward ran his hand down my side and then in between us. Gasping, I pulled my lips from Edward's when he plunged two fingers into me. My breath was starting to come out in pants. My eyes locked with his. Edward's lips curled into his trademark crooked smile.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life making you breathless."

I whimpered out my response as he pumped his fingers into me faster. His thumb circled my clit and I could feel my orgasm building. I arched my back and pushed my hips into Edward's hand.

"Slow down, babe. I want to take it slow."

"Fuck slow. We have the rest of our lives to take our time. I want you to fuck me."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"And I love it when you shove your cock in me. Less talking, more penetrating!"

My inner slut was coming out in full blast. Luckily, Edward didn't mind and he took the not so subtle hint. He pulled his fingers from me, removed his boxers and quickly positioned himself at my entrance. I began to wiggle my hips closer to him. Edward's hands held my hips in place and his weight held me down to the mattress.

"If you don't behave, I'll have to tie you down."

Though the promise of bondage was enticing, I reluctantly stilled myself.

"Please, Edward. I want to feel you inside of me."

A low growl emanated from his throat. My abdomen tensed in anticipation. Edward pulled back and thrust into me. My breath caught in my throat and my hands shot straight to Edward's hair. My hips strained closer into Edward's pelvic bone, but his weight held me completely in place. I tugged on Edward's hair firmly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"God, no. This feels amazing."

"Good."

Edward pulled my hands from his hair and held my arms above my head. Our bodies were fully aligned with no space between us. I could feel Edward's muscles flex and relax with every thrust. I bent my knees and pushed my hips up to meet Edward's downward movement. Edward's breath was hard and panting. The bed frame began to squeak with the jarring movement. I dug my nails into the backs of Edward's hands. We found a hard and fast rhythm. I felt my stomach muscles clenching as my orgasm built in strength. Edward's movements stopped and he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder. The new position created a glorious friction. Edward tensed above me and I felt the hot spurts of cum filling me. The slow burn building inside of me erupted.

"Fuck! Edward!"

We stayed together for several moments after, enjoying the sensations of our bodies being joined. I smiled up at him and his eyes sparkled.

"One more day, Bella."

"One more day."

~*~

I popped my knuckles as I sat in my dressing room.

"Bella! Stop doing that! You're going to make your fingers swell and then the ring won't fit."

I rolled my eyes. My mother was always so melodramatic. I looked around the room and felt the butterflies begin to go crazy. I saw Alice and Rosalie in their bridesmaid dresses, both looking stunning as always. I stood from my chair and looked at my reflection. The strapless dress fit like a glove on me. The angry red scars on my arm and back stood out against my pale skin. When I tried to pick out a dress with sleeves, Alice threw a fit. She knew I always wanted a strapless dress and she wasn't going to let me settle just because of some scars. Alice sensed my nerves and she came to stand beside me.

"Just breathe. You're going to be fine and you're breath taking."

"What if he changes his mind?"

I heard Rosalie laugh and looked over at her. She had that evil look in her eye.

"Bella, if he changes his mind, Alice and I will hunt him down. Besides, you're a great shot, remember?"

"Rose is right, Bella. 'Til death do you part and if he wants to tempt the fates, he can be first."

"Okay, neither one of you is providing the right answer. What kind of bridesmaids are you?"

Alice ran her hands along my arms and smiled sweetly at me.

"The kind that have your back and are ready for anything."

"Damn straight! No one messes with our girl. I could get Emmett's gun if you want, you know, just in case."

"I think I'll pass."

My mother just sighed at our conversation. There was a knock on the door and Charlie popped his head into the room. His eyes were closed tightly.

"Is everyone decent?"

"Yes, Dad."

I realized what I had said as soon as it came out of my mouth. Charlie looked back at me and smiled. That was the first time I had called him 'Dad'. He came over to stand by my side.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

I saw him look away and rub at his eyes.

"Are you crying? You better not be crying. Because if you cry, then mom will cry, and then I'll start and I don't want to ruin my make up."

Charlie shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nope, I'm fine."

My mother put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and squeezed.

"Bella, sweetie, your father and I wanted to give you something."

Renee reached into her purse and pulled out a small red velvet box. She cupped the small box in her hands and looked me square in the eyes.

"Bella, these belonged to your grandmother. She wanted you to have these on your wedding day."

She slowly placed the box in my hand. I opened the box and let out a small gasp. Inside of the box was a beautiful pair of antique silver earrings. The blue stones glittered in the light.

"Oh my gosh. I remember these."

I pulled them out of the box and put them in. I turned and looked at my reflection. They were perfect.

"They're your something old and something blue."

I turned back to my parents and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you."

Renee pulled away from me and smiled. I leaned into Charlie's side and smiled up at him.

"Well, I say we go get me married off."

Alice and Rosalie both began to jump around giddily. The two of them left the room and my mother quickly followed. I looked back up at Charlie.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be? My baby is getting married and I need to walk her down the aisle."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I'm glad that my real father is the one giving me away."

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I'm really liking that."

"Yeah, I think it may stick."

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you down that aisle."

Charlie placed a light kiss on my forehead and we left the room.

I let out a heavy sigh as we rounded the corner to the chapel. I heard 'Canon in D' start to play. I smiled and looked at Charlie.

"That's our cue."

The doors opened to the chapel. In a room full of people looking at me, I only saw him. Standing at the altar was my prince. The man that I loved more than anything in this world. The man I would spend the rest of my life with. Charlie and I made our way down the aisle. It took all the strength I had not to run down the aisle. Once I made it to the altar, I reached out for Edward's hand. As soon as he touched my hand, I felt that same jolt of electricity.

The ceremony went on without a hitch. I honestly don't remember much. I remember saying a few things here and there and hearing Edward's voice. It wasn't until the cool feel of metal touched my skin that I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I looked down as Edward pushed the ring onto my finger. I smiled up at him as I slipped his ring on. I looked over at the priest expectantly, waiting to hear those words.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!"

I flung my bouquet over my head, wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, and pulled his lips to mine. I heard laughs and cheers through out the crowd, but all I cared about was my husband. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward. I knew if I didn't stop, I would shock all of our friends and relatives by doing it on the altar. And I'm pretty sure God wouldn't be too impressed with that one. I smiled up at him and he grabbed my hand. We turned and walked down the aisle. I looked over to see my parents holding hands and smiling at each other. I glanced behind me and saw Rosalie holding Emmett's hand and Jasper putting his arm around Alice's waist. Everything was perfect. I looked back to smile at Edward. He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"You're my everything, Bella."

"Well I should hope so. We kind of can't back out now."

"Smart ass."

"You know you love it."

"I do, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

We walked out of the church, fully ready to face our future together.

"So now what do we do?"

"We go to the reception and get wasted so we have an excuse to grope each other on the dance floor."

I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment.

"No, after that. What's next for us?"

"We have a bunch of kids and we live happily ever after."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I pulled his lips to mine and I felt my heart fill completely. My life had a new meaning, and it all started because of those damn high heels.

**A/N: And there you have it. Thank you to everyone that has been with me on this story since the beginning. You all mean so much to me. I cherish and adore all of you.**

**To my beautiful and amazing beta, oceanwaters2006, you are wonderful. I couldn't have done this without you! I can't wait to start my next story with you.**

**Readergoof! For making my amazing banner for this story! I love it and I am so excited to see what you create for my next story! You know I love ya!**

**~*~I LIED!!~*~ The title for the next story was going to be 'After the Rain', but I decided it didn't fit. My next story will be titled, 'The Dark That Follows'. I hope you will all follow that one as loyally as you did this one! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! See ya next time around!**

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST: Breathe by Six Channels, Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I Believe In a Thing Called Love by The Darkness, Got You Where I want You by The Flys, Red Sky by Thrice, Closer by Earshot, Falling For You by Hinder, Delicate by Operator.**


End file.
